MLP LA PELICULA: STARLIGHT GLIMMER Y EL RUBÍ FANTASMA
by TolkeinJR
Summary: TIE-IN DE LA PELICULA. ¿Donde estaban Stalright y el resto de los ponies durante la invasión a Canterlot? Mientras las Mane 6 se encuentran en una misión importante, Starlight Glimmer y su equipo de ponies tienen la misión de mantener a salvo un objeto mágico lejos de las garras del malvado rey. (Puede contener spoilers de la última temporada) (Corregido).
1. Una tormenta se avecina

**Si alguno empezó a leer este fi, quiero disculparme por re-subirlo desde cero, pero vi que había algunos fallos y decidí comenzar de nuevo, sólo quiero entregar un producto de calidad. Re-subiré uno de los capítulos hechos cada día, el último lo subiré el siguiente fin de semana. Dejen un comentario si les gusto por favor. Si tienen alguna idea para la trama, estaré abierto a sus sugerencias.**

 **Capitulo 1: Una tormenta se avecina**

En Canterlot, capital del reino de Equestria, ponies de todas partes de vinieron para ver a las dos hermanas reales para dar la bienvenida al otoño con la ceremonia de la Luna de Otoño, pero era una celebración doblemente especial, también era para celebrar el cumpleaños número 1900 de la princesa Celestia, por esa razón la princesa Twilight Sparkle había decidido organizar el "Festival de la Amistad", no sólo para festejar a la princesa, sino también la unión y hermandad de todos los ponies del reino. Voluntarios de cada ciudad habían ofrecido sus servicio, incluyendo Ponyville, sede del Consejo de la Amistad. Cada una de las mane six tenían tareas asignadas, Twilght era la encargada de organizar todo el evento, Rainbow Dash formaría parte de un espectáculo de vuelo de los Wonderbolts, Applejack caminaba por toda la ciudad vendiendo cidra, Fluttershy dirigiría un coro de animales cantando en honor a la princesa, a Rarity le tocó decorar lugar y confeccionar los vestidos que las princesas, los que actuarían en el festival y sus amigas utilizarían, y desde luego Pinkie Pie se haría cargo de la decoración, los efectos y todo lo demás.

El número principal del festival es una presentación de la famosa cantante pop Songbird Serenade, pero el programa también incluía un recital de ballet de la real Academia de Artes escénicas de Canterlot, un número musical realizado por Vinyl Scratch, la Dj Pon3 y su amiga Octavia Melody de los Melodies de Canterlot, el coro de Fluttershy, una canción de los Ponytonos, la "Inmersión lunar a la boca de una manticora" de Trixie, aunque esta vez usarían un rocadrilo; el vuelo de los Wonderbolts y una obra de teatro sobre el ascenso de Celestia protagonizado por el Club de Teatro de Ponyville.

El club estaba ensayando dentro del Teatro de la Ciudad. Uno de los actores seleccionados a participar en la obra era Derpy en el papel de Clover la Sabia, según las leyendas, fue ella quien encontró a la joven princesa cuando la rescato de ser devorada por una serpiente gigante. Derpy usando un atuendo similar al que tenía Twilight en su representación de la Noche de Corazones Cálidos con un cuerno falso en la frente, estaba ensayando su pelea contra la serpiente que no era más que una marioneta con una cabeza de cartón como la de los disfraces de dragón chino y un cuerpo de tela con rayas verdes y rojas sostenida por hilos. La pony debía fingir que lanzaba un hechizo, pero en lugar de eso, se puso practicar box.

-¡Toma eso reptil! ¡Esto otro y esto de aquello! ¡Yo soy Clover la Grandiosa!-

Drama Letter, una pony terrestre de pelaje crema, melena rayada de diferentes tonos de verde y cachucha roja asignada para dirigir la obra; se mostró molesta ante esta actuación poco profesional de la pegaso.

-¡No Derpy! ¡No! Se supone que sólo le lanzarías a la serpiente un hechizo con tu cuerno, no usarlo molerlo a golpes, así que olvidado y rápido-

-¿No te gusta Drama?

-No es que no me guste tu entusiasmo, es sólo que estarías opacando a las demás. Tu no eres la estrella

-Lo siento Drama, solo quería mostrarle a mi hija y al Doc lo fuerte que soy. No soy la estrella, es cierto, pero quizás algún día lo sea

-Pero hasta que llegue ese día, apégate al guión y pondrás a todos muy contentos (Suspiro). Será mejor que vaya por el resto del elenco para comenzar con el ensayo general- Drama se levantó de su asiento para ir en busca de los demás actores, caminó hacia el hotel cerca del teatro donde ella y el elenco se hospedaba. En uno de los cuartos del hotel, Lyra y Bon Bon habían pasado buena parte de la tarde haciendo cochinadas, pero cochinadas en serio, se podían oír los jadeos y el rechinar de la cama en todo el edificio. Habrían roto record si no fuera por un golpeteo detrás de la puerta.

-¡No quisiera interrumpir, pero ya es hora!-

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Cierto!- Dijo Bon Bon toda desalineada y cubierta de sudor al igual que su amiga. Ambas se peinaron, secaron el sudor de sus cuerpos y los rociaron con perfume antes de ir al ensayo. Ambas se consideraban como amigas, pero lo demostraban de una manera muy personal, cada quien demostraba la amistad a su manera y estaba bien

 _-Si siguen así, ambas terminaran concibiendo entre sí_ \- Dijo Drama en su mente

 _Nota: Para los ponies, el embarazo entre hembras es posible._

De vuelta al teatro, todo el elenco estaba preparado para dar comienzo al ensayo. A Lyra le toco el papel estelar, el de la Princesa Celestia, mientras que Bon Bon la haría de Luna. El ensayo comenzó sin ninguna complicación. Los animales de Fluttershy ensayaban en la plazuela de enfrente, así que aprovecharon el descanso para entrar a ver la función con el permiso de su directora con la condición de que no ensuciaran nada, también asistieron el Doctor y Dinky con una cesta de muffins quienes vinieron desde Ponyville a ver actuar a Derpy. La obra daba inicio Minuette dando la bienvenida al público.

-Hola a todos y bienvenidos al Festival de la Amistad en honor de su alteza real, La Princesa Celestia. Para dar comienzo a nuestro espectáculo, actuando por primera vez en Canterlot, les presentamos al Club de Teatro de Ponyville en una obra titulada "La princesa del Sol"- Minuette salió de escena mientras se alzaban las cortinas. El primer acto comenzaba Lyra usando una peluca rosada corriendo por el boque Everfree para luego tropezarse en medio de la escenario. Unos ponies en la parte de arriba arrojaron a la serpiente que quedó colgando en frente de la unicornio, detrás de la escenografía estaba Bulk Biceps imitando el rugido del monstruo, también tenía el papel del Soldado Pansy. El grito de Lyra era la señal para que Derpy hiciera su entrada.

-¿Será ella la elegida a quien mi maestro me envió a buscar?- Dijo Clover en voz alta -¡Deja en paz a esa yegua inocente monstruo horrible!-

Derpy debía lanzar un hechizo para repeler a la serpiente como decía el guión, pero al avanzar, la pegaso pisó accidentalmente su capa sacándola de balance, se estuvo meneando por el escenario agitando sus brazos antes de tropezarse con Lyra quienes a su vez se tropezaron con la marioneta tirándola al suelo jalando los cables que la unían al techo llevándose consigo las luces, el telón y el fondo de cartón que se azotó con el suelo. Los animales rieron como locos, pero para las ponies, no tenía nada de divertido, sobre todo para Drama que ante tanta destrucción solo podía hacer una cosa, colocar su pezuña sobre su cara.

- _Estoy maldita_ \- Dijo en su mente.

-¡Santos potros saltarines!- Dijo el Doctor.

Dinky asustada fue a socorrer a su madre dejando la canasta de muffins en el asiento, le ayudó a quitarle la cortina de encima, una vez libre, la pegaso al ver lo que ocasionó así que dirigió una sonrisa de pena hacia el público. De la serpiente, emergió Lyra toda alborotada con su rostro al rojo vivo.

-¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO DERPY DOO! ¡ECHASTE TODO A PERDER! ¡COMO SIEMPRE!-

-Lo siento- Dijo la pegaso con lagrimas en los ojos.

-!Grosera!

-!Que tonta!

-!Es un tornado con patas!

-No fue mi intención echarles a perder la obra.

-Pues lo lograste "muffin"- Dijo Lyra con desprecio –¡Como puede una pony ser tan torpe!

La pegaso salió volando llorando como una potranca azotando la puerta que dejó moviéndose por unos segundos. Dinky quiso decirles algo a las demás ponies, pero prefirió no perder su tiempo, así que les frunció el ceño antes de ir detras su madre.

-¡Derpy aguarda!- Gritó el Doctor.

 _(Derpy y el Doctor cantan la canción que cantaron Baby Lickety Split y Spike en la película original)_

En su habitación del hotel, el Doctor trató de convencer a Derpy pero era inútil, así que tomó una hoja de papel, escribió algo con un lápiz y se la dejó al recepcionista con instrucciones.

En _Elyseum Park_ cerca del castillo, Maud estaba armando una larguísima guirnalda con rocas brillantes. Mientras lo hacía, veía a Trixie al otro lado del parque ensayando su acto con ayuda de su mejor amiga Starlight Glimmer. Para el ensayo usaban un rocadrilo de cartón.

-¡Estupendo!- Dijo la maga entusiasmada luego de salir de la boca del rocadrilo de utilería –¡No puedo esperar a que sea mañana en la noche para mostrar mi brillante talento ante todos los ponies de Equestria!

-Entiendo tu entusiasmo Trixie, pero no pierdas la concentración. Entrar a las fauces de un rocadrilo no es lo mismo que entrar a las fauces de una manticora-

-Tranquilízate Starly, la grande y poderosa Trixie tiene todo bajo control

-Eso espero. Ahora me tengo que ir, las princesas tienen un trabajo para mi. No hagas nada peligroso hasta que yo regrese-

-Aguafiestas- La unicornio se quedó sentada sobre el pasto mirando el cielo por un rato – _Mama, te dije que algún día sería una gran maga, igual que tu_. Luego fijo su mirada hacia Maud, ella y Trixie se conocieron en la granja de rocas y no terminaron de la mejor manera, ya hicieron las paces, pero quería redimirse por sus acciones, así que se levantó y caminó en dirección a donde esta la pony de tierra.

-Hola Maud.

-Hola Trixie.

-¿Qué haces?

-Hago una guirnaldas de roca para decorar la fachada del castillo.

-Se ve muy linda.

-Gracias.

Las 2 permanecieron calladas. Trixie se puso barrer el piso con su casco.

-¿Quieres hacer algo después?.

-No lo se. ¿Tu?.

-Bueno, después de mi ensayo Starlight, tu y yo podríamos ir a tomar un helado y hablar de los viejos tiempos-

Maud deja de colocar las rocas en la guirnalda y levanta su mirada petrificada hacia Trixie.

-¿Si tu quieres? Hehehehehe- Rió la maga con nerviosismo colocándose un casco detrás de la cabeza.

-Si, porque no-

Trixie se puso contenta al ver que Maud estaba dispuesta -Entonces vendré por ti en cuanto termines. Le deje un mensaje a Starlight para que nos alcance-.

-De acuerdo, cuando acabe con esto no tengo lugar a donde ir-

Trixie se dio la vuelta caminando con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

En el anfiteatro construido en la Plaza del Sol frente al castillo donde el festival se iba a llevar a cabo, Rarity junto a Sassy Saddles y Miss Pommel daban los últimos toques al escenario, arriba Rainbow y los Wonderbolts ensayaban su rutina y Applejack estaba sentada en la pasarela a tomar un tarro de cidra fría luego un largo día de trabajo. Alrededor del lugar los comerciantes habían colocado tiendas donde se vendían toda clase de productos. En el lado este la Abuela Smith y Grand Pear estaban en la tienda verde limón con cortinas verde bosque cocinando pies, Big Mac y Sugarbelle estaban haciendo lo mismo en la tienda rayada de a lado, de vez en cuando se daban el momento para hacer "cariñitos", Roseluck, Lily Valley y Daisy regaban sus flores en la tienda de enfrente, y el puesto de bollos griffin de Gilda se encontraba cerca de la entrada; también había puestos de artículos conmemorativos como tazas, camisetas y muñecas. En el lado oeste Minuette, Twinkleshine y Lemon Hearts habían colocado un puesto de café, Minuette había inventado un nuevo tipo de café que además de quitar el sueño, deja los dientes relucientes como perlas; a su lado estaba Moondancer en un puesto de libros sobre las princesas.

-¿Cómo va la venta?- Preguntó Minuette quien se acerco a ver como estaba el negocio de su amiga.

-Esta mañana vendí un ejemplar de "El Faranudulo" a Sunburst, un compañero de la escuela.

-Si, lo recuerdo. Era como tu y Twilight, pero con menos dicción- Las dos rieron -¿Entonces? Ahora trabajas en una librería-.

Es la vieja librería de mi familia. Mi hermana era quien la atendía, pero prefirió abrir la suya en Manehattan.

-Escuché que abrieron otra más grande en la esquina de esa calle ¿No te preocupa?

-Claro que si, pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente ante los gigantes corporativos, así se titula uno de los poemas de Paragaph Single, pero también tengo en mente otras cosas ¿Recuerdan lo que me dijiste de a que me quiero dedicar? Sueño con ser una escritora como A.K. Yearling, no de aventuras, sino de amistad. Quiero enseñar lo mismo que me enseñar a mí, podría ser una novela autobiográfica-

-Eso me parece genial, y ya que hablamos de A.K. Yearling, escuché que vendría a inaugurar la exposición de reliquias personales de las princesas en la galería del castillo con motivo del festival.

-¡En serio! ¡Cuando!

-En una hora me parece.

-Entonces debo ir por todos mis ejemplares para que me los firme- Moondancer salió corriendo, pero antes se continuar se detuvo para preguntarle a Minuette una cosa ¿Podrían hacerme el favor de acompañarme? Podría ponerme un poco nerviosa y no quiero hacer el ridículo-

-Desde luego, yo también tengo unos ejemplares que quiero que me firme-

Moondancer abrazó a Minuette y salió corriendo de vuelta hacia su casa. Cuando se fue, un fuerte ruido se oyó en una tienda de a lado, era Rainbow Dash que se estrelló en el puesto de Zecora donde vendía pociones y artilugios mágicos. La pegaso estaba tirda encima de una mesa destrozada y en su cabeza a, un tarro blanco la cubría con un ungüento verde.

-Creo que un remedio que enderece tus aterrizajes es lo que apeteces-

Tomó un poco de ese ungüento con su casco y se lo metió a la boca.

-Nada mal Zec, solo necesita más menta.

La cebra se le quedó mirando con algo de molestia. - _¿Quizá aún no sea tarde para comenzar a hibernar?_ -

Starlight había llegado al Castillo de las 2 Hermanas, en las escaleras del lobi se topó con Twilight y Spike que se estaba sobando el mentón llevando consigo un muñeco de Songbird Serenade en la otra garra.

-¿Problemas con la presentación?

-Un poco, pero como dije ¿Qué podría salir mal?-

-Si tu lo dices.

-Te veo luego. Songbird Serenade no tardará en llegar y debo tener el escenario listo, antes de que una de nuestras amigas haga de las suyas.

Starlight y Twilight continuaron cada quien su camino.

En los pasillos del castillo, Celestia y Luna caminaban y conversaban sobre la idea de Twilight de mover los astros para iluminar el anfiteatro.

-¡Como si el sol pudiera quitarse y ponerse como una bombilla! Es lista y la quiero, pero a veces…- Repeló Celestia

-Es como la vez en que me reprendiste por alzar la luna a media tarde solo para ver como era y poder pintarla en mi cuadro.

-¿El que esta en tu habitación?

-No, el que te regalé en tu cumpleaños número 649.

-Cierto, el que estaba en el bar de nuestro viejo castillo. Realmente tenías talento, sobre todo el de meterte en problemas-.

-Recuerdas la vez en Lord Bearding vino a cenar y que mientras estaba ocupado hablando contigo vertí algo de poción para el pelo sobre su borsch-.

-Como olvidarlo, a la primera cucharada le creció tanto el pelo a Lord Bearding que tuvimos que llamar a todos lo jardineros del reino para sacarlo de ahí. Fue lo más vergonzoso de mi reinado hasta el momento.

-Si, pero eran buenos tiempos.

-Si (Suspiro). Buenos tiempos.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Celestia, las princesas encontraron a Starlight tocando la puerta.

-Sus majestades- La unicornio se arrodilló al ver llegar a las hermanas nobles. -¿En que puedo servirles?.

-Luna, ¿Podrías dejarnos a Starlight y a mi hablar a solas?.

-Claro. Te veré más tarde- Cuando Luna se retiró, Celestia abrió la puerta, una vez dentro, Celestia la cerró con rapidez.

-Tengo un trabajo especial para ti Stalright. Twilight y sus amigas están demasiado ocupadas con los arreglos del festival, además no quiero involucrarlas en esto por cuestiones personales-. La princesa del sol camino hacia un viejo arcón con la cutie mark de Starswirl el Barbado y la abrió lentamente hasta dejar salir una brillante luz roja y un ruido estruendoso.

-¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es?.

-El tesoro secreto de Starwsirl el Barbado.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

-Es una historia muy graciosa, pero lo importante es ponerlo en un sitio donde ningún pony o cualquier otra criatura lo encuentre, es demasiado peligroso, ni siquiera el propio Starswirl fue capaz de controlar su poder, ya conoces la historia.

-Pero solo es una, creí que eran 5.

-3 de ellas desaparecieron y el paradero de la otra es un secreto. Luego de desaparecer, le hice la promesa a mi mentor que la mantendría a salvo. Podría mantenerla a salvo aquí, pero con las amenazas que padecemos constantemente, es peligroso es tenerlo aquí, a Discord no le costó trabajo robar los elementos de la harmonía aquella vez.

-Cierto, pero entonces ¿donde piensa guardarlo?

-Se lo enviaré a la princesa Ember, los dragones poseen escondites tan impenetrables que ni siquiera el más hábil de los brujos podría acceder-.

-¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Necesito que lleves esto al Castillo de la Amistad y lo vigiles hasta que Ember pase a recogerlo esta noche-.

-¿Twilight lo sabe?.

Celestia meneó la cabeza de lado.

-Pues tratándose de un tema tan delicado, es importante que ella lo sepa. Ella cuidaría esto mejor que yo.

-Twilight es la experta en artilugios mágicos y manejaría mejor este asunto que cualquiera de nosotras, pero ya ha sufrido demasiado y no quiero poner más peso sobre sus hombros. Quiero que disfrute del festejo como cualquier otra pony y tenga una vida de lo más normal posible como antes-

–Entiendo, y me alegra de que me tomen en cuneta, pero tengo un compromiso con una amiga, le prometí que la asistirá en su acto del festival-

-Lo entiendo y no quiero afectar en su relación, pero esto es importante.

-¿Y no podría ser otro día?.

-Twilight estará aquí arreglando lo del festival, así no se dará cuenta.

-(Suspiro) Muy bien, pero aún sí no me agrada.

En el teatro, los ponies de la obra se pusieron a arreglar el desastre en el escenario, en realidad el daño no era tan grave como todas habían imaginado desde el principio. Bon Bon y Lyra estaban levantando de nuevo el fondo de cartón mientras hablaban de ocurrido.

-¿No crees que fuiste demasiado dura con Derpy?- Preguntó la pony terrestre. Después de todo se trata de una amiga a la que apreciamos a pesar de su torpeza, no es la primera vez que rompe algo que al final terminamos arreglando.

-Quizás. Pero esta vez pudo lastimar a alguien, hacemos todo lo posible para ayudarla, pero parece ser caso perdido-

-La princesa Twilight una vez dijo que la paciencia es un elemento indispensable en un amistad. Ella necesita más atención que otras ponies y si la abandonamos, jamás va mejorar -

-Si tuvieras que hacerte pasar por una princesa, serias muy convincente.

-Por algo eres mi pony especial.

-Entonces discúlpate y dile que le darás otra oportunidad, es lo que haría la Princesa Twilight. Además donde contrariamos un reemplazo en tan poco tiempo, aunque la esposa de Flithy Rich quería el papel desde un inicio.

-¡No gracias! Mejor prefiero a la cabeza de muffin.

Luego de colocar el fondo en su lugar, Lyra salió del hotel en busca de Derpy sin saber que estaba en la estación abordando el primer tren de regreso a Ponyville.

Trixie y Maud estaban en la heladería comiendo helado, Ambas saboreaban un delicioso helado de pistache.

-No sabía cual era tu sabor favorito, así que escogí para ti.

-Esta bien. De cualquier modo dudo mucho que vendan en Canterlot helado de malaquita-

Starlight llegó con una mirada triste.

-Que tal Maud.

-Hola Starlight.

-¡Hey Starliy! Veo que recibiste mi nota, siéntate, yo invitó esta vez ¿De pistache o de nuez?.

Trixie palmó el cojín un asiento vacío en la misma mesa, pero Starlight no había venido para comer helado.

–Te lo agracdesco mucho Trix, pero solo vine a decirte que no podre seguir ensayando contigo. La princesa Celestia me pidió que llevara algo a las Tierras Malas, parto en este momento.

A Trixie se le cayó el helado del cono -¡¿ES BROMA?! ¡LA FUNCIÓN ES MAÑANA Y AÚN TENEMOS QUE ENSAYAR!-

-Lo siento, pero esto es importante, si Twlight pregunta, dile que fui de regreso a Ponyville a recoger algo que necesitamos para el acto-.

La maga frunció el ceño.

-Regresare hoy en la noche. Ensayaremos mañana temprano. Lo prometo-

-Ya que. Pero conste que me lo prometiste-

-Okey dokey-

Starlight y Trixie estrecharon la punta de sus cascos.

-Maud, cuida a Trix mientras estoy fuera.

-Ya que. Pero con una condición-

Trixie trajo de su vagón una caja adornada con estrella.

-¡Potros y yeguas! ¡Como adelanto del gran espectáculo que la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie tiene para ustedes, un espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos! ¡Asistente!-

Stalight uso su magia para abrir la caja de la cual salieron cohetes volando en dirección al cielo que al estallar , formaron una imagen de Celestia y Luna saludando a la multitud. Todos los ponies presentes ovacionaron el espectáculo, incluso Maud aplaudió con entusiasmo, pero a nadie le encantó tanto como a Stalright.

-Cuando se trata de hacer feliz a los ponies Trixie, eres la mejor.

La galería del castillo estaba llena de aparadores con artefactos pertenecientes a la colección de las princesas, muchas de ellas eran pertenencias suya de cuando eran pequeñas, por ejemplo, sus sonajeros de bebes, sus herraduritas, sus juguetes y sus coronitas. Ponies de todos los estratos sociales estaban habían asistido no solo para ver los recuerdos, sino también a la supuesta creadora de Daring Do, A.K. Yearling. Maoondancer y susu migas estaban en la mesa de bocadillos, Lemon Hearts y Twinkleshien estaban bañando sus brochetas de malvavisco en la fuente de chocolate mientras Minuette y Moondancer estaban en el buffet.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Moondancer se había soltado el cabello y quitado ese viejo suéter.

-Estas bien, mejor preocúpate mejor en dar una buena impresión. De nada te sirve lucir bien si haces el ridículo.

-Eso es lo que temo.

-Solo relájate y no tendrás nada de que preocuparte.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor es que deje de pensar en lo que podría salir mal y dejar que la corriente me llevar, después de todo la señorita Yearling es una pony como cualquier o…- Moondancer se había toda con algún un pony, se dio la vuelta para disculparse y para su sorpresa no era nadie más que A.K. Yerarling. –¡A.K YEARLING!- Los unicornio se abalanzó sobre la escritora como un león sobre un antílope. -¡ESTOY TOCANDO A.K. YEARLING! ¡ESTOY ABRAZANDO DE A.K. YEARLING! ¡ESTOY LEVITANDO SOBRE MI CABEZA A A. K. YEARLING!-

-¡Ya basta Moondancer!- Le gritó Minuette.

La unicornio volvió a poner a Yearling en el piso y con una mirada de furia sobre ella, Moondancer se disculpo con el rostro todo sonrojado de pena.

-Me llamó Moondancer ¿Podemos comenzar otra vez? Hehehehe.

Stalright levitó el arcón en el vagón de carga, unos guardias se quedarían con él para vigilarlo mientras la unicornio viajaría en primera clase. Saliendo de Caterlot, Derpy se quedo mirando por la ventana a viendo la ciudad alejándose a la distancia mientras reflexionaba sobre su pasado, sus aventuras con el doc y aquellos días de escuela con sus amigos del equipo de stormball. –Desearía que Firefly estuviera aquí, ella me diría que hacer-. El doctor se acercó para consolarla.

De vuelta a la Plaza del Sol, el personal de limpieza se puso a limpiar la crema batida y el relleno de jalea del pastel que Pinkie Pie había derribado justo en frente Songbird Serenade, pero esto no evito que la cantante diera comienzo a su ensayo. Poco a poco los ponies comenzaron a llegar. Cerca estaban Trixie y Maud probándose unos sombreros en uno de los muchos puestos que rodeaban al anfiteatro. Trixie no sabia si elegir entre un gorro de mago color azul con un fénix y otro de color rojo con un dragón negro. Cerca del escenario todos fueron recibir a Songbird Serenade, a quien Twilight accidentalmente manchó su camiseta. De pronto, unas nubes de tormenta empezaron a cubrir el cielo de la ciudad. Era algo realmente extraño, se supone que los pegasos habían limpiado el cielo de nubes para el festival. Todos los ponies incluyendo a las man las princesas dejaron de prestar atención a Songbird para voltear sus miradas hacia el cielo, la propia Songbird se mostró preocupada y con razón, de las nubes emergió lo que parecía ser un dirigible.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- Dijo asustada Twilight, pero Pinkie parecía optimista.

-¡Deben ser los payasos que encargué!

Toda Canterlot esta intenta a lo que estaba ocurriendo, incluso los ponies que estaban en el teatro y en la galería salieron a ver. La mayoría de los ponies en la plaza huyeron asustados dejando espacio para que la nave pudiera aterrizar, entre ellos estaba Party Flavor que corrió tan rápido que olvido a su perro de globos Bryan. La nave descendió derribando varias de las columnas que rodeaban la plaza, una vez en el suelo, la compuerta principal se abrió hacia el suelo aplastando a la mascota de Party Flavor, cuando regresó por él, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡BRYAN! !NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

De la nave salió una criatura con forma de erizo, obeso, nariz redonda, de baja estatura con pelaje gris oscuro y cabello blanco estilo punk usando un chaleco negro con un símbolo en forma de punta de lanza. El erizo descendió por la rampa cargando algo que parecía ser una caja y lo puso en el piso, apretó un botón y tomó la forma de un tocadiscos con megáfono que se ensamblaba de parte en parte, el ser tomó el micrófono y se dispuso a hablar.

-Probando probando. Uno dos tres. Probando. Mmmmm. ¡SALUDOS HABITANTES DE EQUESTRIA! ¡MI NOMBRE ES GRUBBER Y HEMOS VENIDO EN NOMBRE DE SU EXCELENCIA, EL IUSTRE, EL INVENSIBLE, EL TODOPODEROSO REY TORMENTA!- De la nave se desplegó una pancarta de lo que parecía ser un simio blanco con casco vikingo, sonrisa siniestra, ojos desorbitados y una mirada poco amigable.

¡AHORA PARA DARLES EL AVISO MALVADO, DENLE SUS CASCOS A LA COMANDANTE TEMPEST!

De la nave salió una unicornio de color violeta oscuro con una melena roja como la sangre, peinado flamígero, una cicatriz cruzando por su cara, una mirada fría como ventisca, vestida con una especie de armadura y lo más curioso de ella, tenia el cuerno roto, de lo que quedaba salía una luz azul fantasmal. Bajó lentamente por la rampa. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, no venia como embajadora de buena voluntad.

-Mi nombre es Tempest Shadow, comandante de la guardia de su majestad el Rey Tormenta.

Las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadance bajaron desde el balcón a darle la bienvenida. En su mente se preguntaban ¿Quien era esa unicornio? ¿Que es lo que quiere?

-Saludos comandante Tempest, ¿Que es lo que se te ofrece?

-Que tal si comenzamos con su inmediata y total rendición.

-Okay, definitivamente no son los payasos que ordené.

En el tren, Starlight dejó su asiento para ver como estaba el cargamento.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó la unicornio.

-Nada de que preocuparse se señoría, nada ni nadie en Equestria sabe que estamos aquí-

El tren continuaba su camino cuando un vehículo aéreo similar a una lancha motorizada apareció de la nada, era conducido por 2 seres con forma de pájaro vestidos de pirata, el piloto era un dodo vestido con traje de marino ingles del siglo XVIII y la otra era una gaviota vestida de mecánica con camiseta negra, gorra y overoles ajustados color gris azulado. Ella monitoreaba el tren con una especie de radar.

-Creo que encontramos nuestro objetivo Duddley.

Se pusieron a un lado del tren, la gaviota salto hacia el techo del vagón de carga y le hizo un agujero con lo que parecía ser una arma laser. El pedazo cayó al suelo asuntado a Starlgiht y a los guardias, entonces la gaviota saltó por el agujero.

-Saludos caballeros, mi nombre es Marina de los Rouges y he venido por el contenido de este tren, en especial lo que llevan ahí dentro- Señaló el arcón con su arma.

Stalright se puso entre ella y el arcón, y uso su magia para remover el arma de su mano -Antes tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros.

-Si ustedes quieren- Marina sacó un woki toki de su disfraz. –Adelante Dudley- El dodo desde su nave lanzó un rayo de pulsaciones hacia el tren que no sólo lo inmovilizó a él, sino también a todos los pasajeros, incluyendo a Starlight y a los guardias, a todo menos a la pirata quien se acercó al arcón, lo abrió y sacó su contenido: una gema roja del tamaño de una manzana.

-La capitana estará complacida. ¡El Ruby Fantasma, es nuestro!

* * *

 **Opinen también como les pareció la pelí.**


	2. Canterlot Crisis

**Capitulo 2: Canterlot Crisis**

No hace mucho tiempo

 _Sobre la mesa-mapa del salón del trono del Castillo de la Amistad, las princesas Celestia y Twilight Sparkle contemplaban con curiosidad los fragmentos de las joyas que las Dazzlings utilizaban para absorber la energía negativa de los estudiantes de Canterlot High._

 _-Gracias que mis mi amigas y yo pudimos destruimos los collares, el hechizo que las Dazzlings lanzaron sobre esos chicos se rompió, pensé que lo mejor era en traer los fragmentos aquí para estudiarlos, pero antes quería que me diera su opinión-_

 _La princesa Celestia tomó uno de los fragmentos, lo miró con cuidado y notó que había algo especial en él._

 _-Como lo imaginé._

 _-¿Qué averiguó princesa?._

 _No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo las sirenas las obtuvieron, pero estas no son gemas comunes, las tres fueron una vez parte de un mismo objeto. ¿Has escuchado de los rubíes fantasma?_

 _-En el relato de Gusy la Grandiosa, Grogar el Traicionero buscó y consiguió 5 gemas de magia oscura conocidas como los rubíes fantasmas, con su poder Grogar hubiera conquistado toda Equestria hasta que Gusty la Grandiosa junto con los Guardianes pudieron recuperarlos y enviarlos a otra dimensión, al menos eso es lo que dice la superstición, con excepción de una que se perdió durante la batalla._

 _-Starswirl y los otros Guardianes creyeron que ese rubí también estaba fuera de alcance, pero cuando las sirenas aparecieron, sabían que había alguna clase magia oscura detrás, de algún modo las sirenas encontraron ese rubí y la partieron en 3 partes iguales, los Guardianes se dieron cuenta de que las tenían y por eso las exiliaron._

 _-Y terminaron causando desastres en otro lugar._

 _-Tal vez el exiliar a las Dazzlings no fue la mejor idea, pero a veces hay que hacer lo necesario para mantener a salvo a nuestros amigos y a nuestro pueblo, como princesa de Equestria lo entenderás._

 _La alicrnnio mayor sostuvo el hombro de la joven alicornio mientras miraba cabizbajo pensando en eso._

Ahora

En el tren, una gaviota de nombre Marina tenía en sus alas un rubí de gran tamaño que emitia una energía extraña, la cual Stalright Glimmer y unos miembros de la Guardia Real llevaban a Ponyville para dárselo a la princesa Ember quien se ofreció a resguardlarlo. En el área de pasajeros Duddley el pájaro dodo subió al tren para robar sus pertenencias a los pasajeros, entre ellos estaban Derpy, el Doctor y Dinky quienes buscaban la manera de salir de ese predicamento.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer Doctor?

-Si tan solo pudiera tomar mi screwdriver.

-El dodo y su compañera recibieron órdenes de recuperar el rubí, pero el dodo teníaplanes diferentes en la mente - _Mientras Marina toma el rubí, yo me encargaré de hacer una colecta_ ¡Muy bien jamelgos! ¡Metan sus cascos o como les llamen en sus bolsillos y pongan todo lo que traigan en este saco!

-Lo haríamos con mucho gusto señor, pero estamos inmovilizados- Dijo un pony viejo vestido como burgués del siglo XIX.

El dodo sacó un objeto parecido a una linterna de su bolsillo y lo utilizó para desinmovilizar a los pasajeros.

-¡Listo! ¡Ahora el costal!.

El dodo pirata paso la bolsa a cada pony quien arrojó sus pertenencias desde relojes hasta joyas. Los ricos no dudaban en entregar sus pertenencias, los de clase social más baja mostraron más resistencia, pero el pirata estaba armado, así que el defenderse no tenía caso. Una pony campirana de color amarillo y melena verde acompañada de sus amigas quería darle al pajarraco un golpe con su canasta, pero su amiga de a lado la detuvo.

-¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Una voz interrumpió la colecta, el dodo se volteó y vio a Marina sosteniendo el rubí en su ala.

-¡MARÍNA!- El dodo parecía mostrar un gran temor ante la presencia de la gaviota.-¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!

-Ya tengo el rubí, pero al ver que no estabas en la nave pensé que estaría aquí de nuevo haciendo de las tuyas.

-Si voy a trabajar para ese simio, al menos quiero recibir una buena compensación.

-Muy bien pero no tardes demasiado.

Con su costal casi lleno, el dodo había requisado a cada pony del vagón, solo le faltaba el trio del fondo.

-Muy bien tortolos, pongan todas sus cosas aquí adentro.

-Yo no tengo nada- Dijo Derpy

-Que tal tu sabio.

-Como usted quiera.

-¿Qué es eso?.

-Solo algo de mi propia invención ¿Quiere una demostración?.

El doctor encendió su screwdriver para cegar al pirata con un flashazo.

-¡MIS OJOS!, NO PUEDO VER!.

El doctor le dio un puñetazo al dodo dejándolo parcialmente inconsciente, luego procedió a lanzarle un rayo a Marina con su screwdriver, pero la gaviota uso una llave de tuercas para desviar el rayo hacia arriba, luego saltó hacia el doctor, le quitó el aparato de su casco con la llave, lo agarro de la corbata y lo lanzó fuertemente hacia la puerta.

-¡DOCTOR!- Ambas ponies fueron a ver al pobre doctor.

-¿Alguien anotó la matricula de ese camión?

El pobre doctor apenas y podía levantarse en pie.

-¡No se preocupe Doc, yo voy a sacarlo de aquí! ¡Dinky, sujétate de mí!

La pegaso desplegó sus alas y con un gran impulso volo hacia arriba rompiendo el techo del tren.

-¿La persigo?

-No te molestes Duddley, ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar, además aún tenemos suficiente mano de obra a nuestra disposición

Los pasajero empezaron a preocuparse en serio. La gaviota sacó una radió de su overol.

-¡Mu bien chicos, ya pueden mandar el transporte a recoger la mercancía!

En el teatro, los ponies de la obra reanudaron los ensayos luego de reparar los destrozos que Derpy causó. Lyra se había ido con el consentimiento de la directora alegando que no tardaría, pero la unicornio verde, disculparse con su amiga era más importante que una estúpida obra.

-¡MUY PONIES! ¡EL FESTIVAL ESTA SOBRE NOSOTROS Y NO PODEMOS DARNOS EL LUJO DE MÁS RETRASOS! ¡ESTA VEZ TIENE QUE SALIR BIEN!- Dijo Drama Letter con un altavoz en la mano.

Bon Bon y el club de teatro habían retomado el ensayo con toda normalidad, repetían la misma escena, solo que esta vez era Spoiled Rich, esposa de Filthy Rich y madre de Diamond Tiara quien ahora interpretaba el papel de Clover La Sabia, era una engreída al igual que su esposo, pero como actriz de reemplazo era la única que se sabia el guión además de Derpy.

-¡Hazlo con entusiasmo, como si la vida de tu hija realmente corriera peligro! !Siente el enojo! !Deja a la damisela ir y conviértete en una guerrera!

-Soy la mejor actriz de Ponyville, puedo hacerlo hasta dormida. El papel de heroína no era algo que le quedaba a alguien como Spoiled, pero que opción quedaba. Dicho todo esto, Drama dio inició a la producción con 2 palabras:

¡LUCES! ¡ACCIÓN!

-¡Deja en paz a esa yegua inocente mons…!

Una fuerte explosión interrumpió el diálogo. Fue tan fuerte que hasta hizo temblar el lugar. Al parecer los problemas continuaban.

-¡Me lleva la…!-

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Spoiled- !Con todo ese ruido no me puedo concentrar!

-¡Iré a ver! ¡Sigan ensayando!

Drama Letter fue a ver lo que sucedía, creyó que eran los fuegos artificiales o Vinyl Scratch probando el sonido, así que fue a exigir que se callaran, pero al abrir las puertas, la pony contempló una verdadera escena de horror: La ciudad estaba siendo invadida por una horda de yetis enmascarados, con ellos venía una flota de naves voladoras que hacia trizas la ciudad con cañones de rayos como si se tratara de una invasión extraterrestre.

-¡Oh cielos!

La directora cerró las puertas y las tapeo con una maquina para hacer rosetas de maíz.

-¿Escuchan eso chicos?- Dijo preocupada Bon Bon ¿Algo esta pasando allá fuera?

Drama Letter entró fastuosa al auditorio y cerró todas los accesos incluyendo la salida de emergencia con picaporte para después bloquearlas con algunas butacas .

-¡¿Pero que rayos te sucede Drama?!- Preguntó Bon Bon.

-No creo que quieran saber- Dijo Drama con nerviosismo.

De repente, uno rayo destruyó el techo del teatro, los unicornios usaron su magia para proteger a los ponies a su alrededor de los escombros que caían desde arriba, Bulk Biceps cubrió a Cherrilee, Drama y Spoiled Rich con su cuerpo y los unicornios al resto con un escudo de magia, Bon Bon destruyo los fragmentos que le caían encima con unos rápidos movimientos de kung fu. Del agujero vieron a una nave flotar por encima del edificio entraron, entonces unos yetis descendieron de unas cuerdas, llegando al piso empezaron a capturar a todos los actores y a Drama, de la nave descendió una jaula enorme de hierro donde pusieron a todo el reparto, excepto a Bon Bon, Berry Punch, Bulk Biceps, y Cherrilee.

-¡RUFIANES! ¡VOY A LLAMAR A MIS ABOGADOS!- Protestó Spoiled Rich una vez que la pusieron dentro de la jaula.

La pony espía no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente, así que sacó una bomba de su melena y con ella obstáculos que obstruían la salida de emergencia.

-¡POR AQUÍ!

Bon Bon, Bulk, Berry Punch y Cherrilee salieron del edificio dejando a los otros atrás.

-Ustedes busquen refugio, yo debo ir buscar Lyra.

-¡No Bon Bon! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!- Suplico Cherrilee.

-No puedo dejarla, prefiero la muerte antes de vivir sin ella.

-Entonces cuídate.

Las dos ponies terrestres se abrazaron y salieron corriendo a diferentes direcciones. Era algo difícil de creer, una celebración para festejar la amistad entre los ponies, terminó convirtiéndose en una carnicería por culpa de invitados no deseados.

Lyra había llegado al hotel buscado a Derpy, pero cuando tocó la puerta de su habitación, nadie respondió, abrió y vio que no estaba, le preguntó a uno de los botones si la había visto y este le dijo que no. Entró a la habitación para observar mejor, cuando puso sus ojos sobre la mesa encontró la nota que el Doc había dejado explicando a donde habían ido.

-¡Tal vez aún tenga tiempo de alcanzarlos!- Pero al salir del hotel, Lyra se encontró con una manada de ponies asustados huyendo de los rayos provenientes de las mostos voladoras. El pánico era tal que muchos resultaron heridos, no por los rayos, sino por los mismos ponies que iban corriendo a su lado.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS SALVE DE ESTOS MONSTRUOS!

¡PANICO CORRAN! ¡PANICO CORRAN!

-¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!

-Si es para ver a Sonbgird Serenade, van en la dirección opuesta- Dijo confundida la unicornnio

En la cera de enfrente había un pony gris claro y melena negra vestido de vagabundo portando un letrero que dice: "El fin se acerca".

-!Se los advertí!- Dijo el vagabundo riendose.

Lyra detuvo a uno de los ponies de la muchedumbre para preguntarle que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Que es todo este alboroto? ¿De que están huyendo?

-¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!.

-Calma tu caballos amigo y dime porque tenemos que huir-

-¡Una unicornio loca con un cuerno roto y unos monstruos con mascara vinieron conquistar de Canterlot! ¡Están destruyendo todo a su paso como una plaga insaciable! ¡LAS PRINCESAS! ¡LAS PRINCESAS!-

-¿Qué sucede con las princesas?.

-¡LAS PRINCESAS FUERON CONVERTIDAS EN…!- El terror en los ojos del pony decían que había ocurrido algo terrible -¡FUERON CONVERTIDAS… EN ESTATUAS DE PIEDRA!.

La impresión hizo que Lyra dejara ir al pony.

-¿Las princesas... petrificadas? ¡Por la Gran Magia, debo encontrar a Bon Bon!.

Uno de esos yetis sorprendió a Lyra por la espada, le estaba apuntando con su lanza, la unicornio era tan ruda y diestra como Bon Bon, golpeó al guardia con una patada voladora hacia la cara estilo giratorio.

-¡La próxima vez metete con alguien de tu tamaño!.

Toda su atención estaba en encontrar a su amiga, pero tampoco dejaba de pensar en Derpy, el Doc y Dinky.

Derpy, el Doc y Dinky iban de vuelta Canterlot.

-Actuaste como toda una princesa alicornio, así que déjame colocarte esto, lo encontré en piso del vagón, creo que combina con el color de tus ojos-

La poitranca le colocó a su madre un corrito para fiestas color morado.

-Gracias hijita, a veces creo que eres la única que me entiendes.

-Podían volar mas lento, ya me estoy mareando (asco).

Cuando llegaron a la capital de Equestria, desde el cielo e trío vio el desastre que se había desatado.

-Mira todas esas naves mama.

-Las veo y no se ven nada amigables, tal es vez sea mejor que nos vayamos a Ponyville antes de que alguno de esos tipos malos nos tomen como tiro al blanco- La pegaso eludió las naves. Estaban volando por encima de la plaza donde se iba a llevar a cabo el festival, la pegaso vio como las princesas eran convertidas en piedra por una especie de bomba mágica lanzada por Tempest Shadow, ahora era el turno de la princesa Twilight.

-¡Cuidado su majestad!- Al ver la bola verde aproximándose a la joven alicornio, la pegaso tomó rápidamente una decisión, arrojó a su hija y a su novio a una fuente cercana. Podía ser torpe, pero también valiente y noble, estaba dispuesta a salvar a la alicornio, era lo único que podía hacer bien. Derpy aterrizó justo entre Twilight y la bomba convirtiéndola en una estatua como a las princesas. Cuando el gas se disipó, Tempest notó que había atrapado a la pony equivocada. Desde la fuente Dinky vio tristemente como su madre se sacrificó para salvar a la princesa de la amistad. -¡MAMI! !NO!- Y fue corriendo a abrazar a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos, el Doc había reaccionado y vio también a la pegaso petrificada, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que fue a recoger a Dinky para ponerse en un lugar seguro, aunque la potranca se rehusaba a soltar a su madre.

-Vamos Dinky, ella no nos querría aquí-.

-!No iré a ninguna parte sin mi mama!

Entre lagrimas y llantos, el final el doctor pudo hacer que Dinky se soltara y se la llevó en su espalda lejos de ahí.

-Muy bien daleks con pelo, ahora esto es personal-

En la plaza la mayoría de los ponies escaparon, pero otros se quedaron a repeler la invasión, una de estas ponies era Trixie quien usaba su magia para abatir a los enemigos, desde que Starlight empezó a enseñarle magia, su nivel a mejorado considerablemente. A uno le lanzó un rayo, a otro un hechizo de transformación que lo convirtió en una taza y a otro hizo que su máscara se salieran flores.

-¡Tomen esto bolas de pelo! ¡Nadie se mete con la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie!.

Dos yetis se acercaron al puesto de rocas de las hermanas Pie, Marble abrazaba fuertemente Limestone al grado de casi sacarle los ojos.-¡Marbelina Deena Pie! (quejido) ¡Déjame respirar por favor!- De pronto llega Maud a salvar a sus hermana haciendo uso de su fuerza sobreequina la cual es comparable a la de Applejack. Saltó hacia los yetis cayendo encima de ellos enterrando sus cabeza en el suelo-

-Corran- Dijo Maud en su clásico tono frio.

Las hermanas Pie salieron corriendo de allí, pero Maud decidió quedarse a echarle el casco a Trixie.

-¿Necesita ayuda?-

La pony geóloga se puso a golpear yetis mientras la ilusionista seguía repeliéndolos con sus hechizos. Al otro lado de la plaza, Big Mac también su puso a apalear yetis Sugar Belle, Granny Smith y Grand Pear desde una trinchera improvisada libraban una auténtica guerra de comida junto a otros cocineros como Saffron Masala, su padre Coriander Cumin, los Cake, Donut Joe, Gustave Le Grand, Matilda, Cherrie Jubilee y Cheese Sandwich. Las floristas no hacían más que tirarse al suelo repitiendo -¡Que horror! ¡Que horror!-. En el cielo los Wonderbolts libraron una autentica batalla aérea contra la flota de Tempest Shadow, Spitfire uso una técnica llamada "Brisa Llameante" que consistía en dejar una hilera de fuego por donde pasaba, destruyendo varias naves enemigas, pero más asombroso era Soarin con su "Viento Cortante" que con aleteo, cortaba en 2 naves de un solo tajo. Junto al equipo acrobático una parvada de grifos también hacia de las suyas, la que más sobresalía era Gilda quien sujetaba a los yetis con sus filosas garras para rajarles el cuero cabelludo dejando veritr la sangre, era realmente desagradable.

Los ponies que estaban en la galería se mantenían encerrados abrazándose los unos a los otros, se notaban el miedo en el ambiente. Minuette, Lemon, Twinkleshine, Moondancer y A.K. Yearling miraban el espectáculo desde la ventana.

-Esto no se ve bien- Dijo Lemon Hearts.

-No temas Lemon, Twily y sus amigas nos salvaran- Dijo Minuette. -Espero-

A.K. Yearling se retiro lentamente, Moondancer preguntó a donde iba.

–Al baño a polvearme la cara, toda esta tensión me hace sudar.

Yearling salió corriendo hacia la puerta más cercana. En los pasillos fuera de la vista del público, la escritora se quitó su disfraz, el sombrero, sus lentes y su manta guinda para revelar a la aventurera conocida como Daring Do. La pegaso abrió una ventana para salir y unirse a los demás pegasos en la batalla.

La guardia Real al mando de Shinning Armor se encargaban de proteger el castillo. Los enemigos no dejaban de caer del cielo como gotas de lluvia, pero los ponies no se dejaban abatir.

-¡RESISTAN PONIES!- Dijo Shinning Armor tratando de motivar a sus tropas -¡ESTA LUCHA NO TERMINA HASTA QUE EL ÚLTIMO PONY CAIGA!- En medio de la refriega un heraldo llega para darle al capitán una terrible noticias.

-¡Mi señor!

-¡Que es lo que quieres! ¡No vez que estoy muy ocupado!.

-Vengo con la terrible noticia de que su esposa ha sido petrificada.

Shinning quedó igual de petrificado con esta noticia.

-¡QUEEE!-

-Fue esa Tempest Shadow, lo mismo le hizo a las princesas Celestia y Luna.

No lo podía creer, su amada princesa de cristal convertida en una estatua de piedra, pero no era el momento adecuado para llorarlo.

-¡¿Qué hay de mi hermana?!-

-Ella y sus amigas cayeron de un puente que se rompió.

-¡¿Y mi bebe?!.

-Descuide señor, Sunburst se esta haciendo cargo de ella.

Con esta noticia Shinning se sintió un poco aliviado.

-¡Dile a Sunburst que saqué a Flurry de aquí y a cuantos pueda! ¡No creo resistir esto por mucho tiempo!

-Si señor- El guardia se retiró. Un yeti se abalanzó sobre Shinning Armor, pero el unicornio uso una "Onda expansiva" para aventarlo y otros hacia el vacío.

-¡Muy bien cabezas de algodón! ¡QUIEN MÁS SIGUE!

Entre los escombros que llenaban las calles, había cuerpos de cientos de ponis que pintaban el pavimento de rojo sangre, algunos sólo estaban heridos, otros desafortunadamente no. Bon Bon recorría este vertedero de destrucción buscando a Lyra haciendo de lado a cada enemigo que se le ponía en frente.

-¡LYRA! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?! ¡LYRA!-

-¡POR AQUÍ BON BON!-

-¿LYRA?-

Las dos "amigas" se encontraron dando alegría al este panorama tan desolador. Ni el horror de la guerra impidió que estas 2 amigas expresaran su entusiasmo.

-¡POR UN MOMENTO CREÍ QUE ESTABAS BAJO LOS ESCORMBROS!- Dijo Lyra entre lagrimas.

-¡Y YO QUE TE HABÍAN CAPTURADO COMO A LOS DEMÁS! (sniff sniff) ¿Que pasó con Derpy?-

-Lejos de aquí, espero-

-Nosotras también-

-Bon Bon trató de sacar a Lyra de ahí, pero la unicornio se rehusaba a marcharse-

-¿Qué esperas Lyra? Tenemos que irnos de aqui-

-Muchos de nuestros amigos siguen aquí, lo siento Lyra, pero no podemos abandonarlos-

-¡¿Quieres quedarte aquí a luchar?!-

-Tu solías combatir monstruos cuando era agente de S.M.I.L.E, en el fondo se que quieres hacer esto tanto como yo-

Bon Bon dudo por un momento hasta que dio su respuesta.

-Por eso eres mi pony especial-

En el vagón de carga, Stalright Glimmer se estaba concentrando en un hechizo para liberarse del rayo, le costo trabajo, pero al final logró romper el rayo inmovilizador, no tenía tiempo de liberar a los guardias, así que saltó hacia el agujero que Marina hizo al entrar, desde el techo vio como un nave que aterrizó al lado del tren embarcaba a los pasajeros encadenados bajo la supervisión de los hombres del Rey Tormenta, Marina estaba vigilando a los ponies entrando al interior de la nave encadenados mientras jugueteaba con el rubí, aunque su mirada no parecía del todo jovial.

-Debo hacer algo-

Starlight se escabulló sigilosamente hacia el la locomotora y esconderse dentro del carbón, desde su escondite la unicornio uso un hechizo para elevar la temperatura, al ser criaturas de nieve, la unicornio creyó que podría funcionar. Su cuerno brillo de un rojo intenso, unas ondas emanaron de ella y rodearon a cada una de los guardias que empezaron a sentir sus efectos.

-Es mi imaginación o hace calor- Dijo Dudley.

Lo yetis se acaloraron tanto que tiraron sus lanzas al piso y se desmayaron, ese fue el momento en que Starlight salió del carbón.

-Tanto trabajo debe ser agotador.

-¡NO SE COMO TE LIBERASTE, PERO TE VAS ARREPENTIR PEQUEÑA PONY!

Duddley sacó su espada y Marina su llave de tuercas y se batieron en duelo con la unicornio que convirtió su cuerno en un sable mágico.

-¡El rubí no te pertenece!

-¡Quítamelo si puedes!- Dijo Marina

-!Y yo que!- Dijo el dodo.

Starlight mostró destreza ante un enfrentamiento entre 2 rivales, Duddley no era muy listo, pero era diestro con la espada; Marina también era una buena combatiente, aunque usaba como arma una llave tuercas, sabía como aprovechar sus cualidades bélicas. Stalright logró arrebatarle al dodo su espada, cuando iba a recogerla, la unicornio la derritió con su magia.

-¡Era mi espada favorita!

Eso sólo dejaba a Marina y a Starlight.

-Nada mal para una novata- Dijo Marina.

-Llevó años entrenando con esto, así que no soy ninguna novata- Dijo Starlight.

-Pero solo por diversión, eso hace la diferencia.

-Para mi es un modo de vida.

-Mas bien un modo de morir.

-No le temo la muerte.

-Entones enfréntala como damisela.

Desde su posición vio a lo lejos como Canterlot era destruida por la flota de naves voladoras.

-¡NO! !TWILIGHT! ¡MIS AMIGAS!

Marina volteó a ver y efectivamente vio como Canterlot caía.

-Mira tu linda ciudad, tal vez lo mejor es poner fin a tu sufrimiento. _Bon voyage._

Starlight no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo, así que uso su magia para extirpar el rubí del bolsillo de Marina.

-¡NOOOOOOO!

-Quisiera continuar con este duelo, pero tengo una entrega urgente-

Starlight se arrojó al desfiladero junto con la joya, Marina veía como su trofeo caía hacia el rio que estaba en el fondo del precipicio. A ella se le unió Dudley a quien le pareció graciosa la situación.

-No me negaras Marina, que esa unicornio tiene estilo.

Con ese comentario Duddley logró que Marina el frunciera el ceño y lo golpeara con su llave de tuercas.

La batalla continuaba en Canterlot, casi todos los Wonderbolts cayeron, solo quedaban Spitfire y Soarin; Daring Do sacó su látigo para enlazar el brazo de un yeti que apuntaba su lanza a unos potrancos -¡No en mi presencia!- Y lo lanzó hacia el otro lado con una tremenda fuerza.

Trixie y Maud continuaban resistiendo, juntas habían eliminado a más yetis que cualquier otro pony, pero el cansancio se notaba en sus ojos, así que consideraron que era el momento de salir de ahí. Mientras huían, Trixie tuvo una visión de Starlight saltando por el abismo.

-¡Maud! ¡Starlgiht esta en problemas!

-¿Donde esta?

-La vi cayendo al rio.

-¿Como piensas llegar hasta allá?

Trixie vio el agujero por donde cayeron Twilight y sus amigas.

-!Tengo una manera de llegar!

Ambas ponies corrieron hacia el puente roto por donde cayeron las mane 6.

-¿Es broma cierto?- Dijo Maud.

Pero sin responder Trixie empujó a la pony terrestre hacia la cascada, para luego saltar detrás de ella.

Lyra se había unido a la refriega usando una especie de traje de batalla color gris, una máscara y un palo para hokey dorado, junto a ella estaba la agente Sweetie Drops alias Bon Bon de traje negro con usando su arma con los yetis.

A lo lejos Lyra vio a una estatua con un semblante muy familiar, se acercó y descubrió que se trataba de Derpy.

-¿Derpy?-

Se quitó la mascara, la tanteo con sus guantes y con su cabeza recargada sobre la estatua soltó unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor. A ella se le acercó Bon Bon para consolarla.

-Realmente lo lamento Lyra.

Entonces la unicornio levanto la cabeza y fijó su mirada en Tempest llevándose a las princesas.

-!Esto no se va quedar así! !Esa hija de mula me las pagará!

-!LYRA NO!

La unicornio salió corriendo a enfrentar a Tempest, la unicornio oscura vio como la unicornio se aproximaba con su bastón en alto lista para darle un soberano golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Patético!-

La unicornio oscura sacó una de sus bombas y se la lanzó Lyra.

-¡LYRA CUIDADO!

Bon Bon fue a tratar de ayudar a su amiga, pero sólo logró que ambas amantes terminaran convertidas en estatuas al igual que Derpy y las princesas.

-Ahora saben lo perjudicial que puede ser la amistad, como lo fue para mi.

En la ciudad destruida, el doctor y Dinky se estaban escondiendo en un callejón tratando de evitar a aquellos monstruos mientras veían como Canterlot se consumía entre las llamas.

-No te preocupes Dinky, de algún modo, de alguna forma, rescataremos a tu madre y a resto de los ponies. _Espero._

* * *

 **El traje de batalla de Lyra es el que usa en los comics del autor de daviantart INVISIBLEGUY-PONYMAN. Creo que terminaré mis otros fics cuando acabe este porque estoy inspirado. Vean la pelí si no la vieron aún, es buena.**


	3. Team Starlight

**Capitulo 3: Team Starlight**

Hace no mucho tiempo

 _Twilight y Celestia seguían conversando en el comedor sobre los rubíes en los collares de las Dazzlings._

 _-Cierto princesa, a veces es necesario tomar decisiones y creo que la decisión correcta en este momento es la de deshacernos de estas joyas u ocultarlas donde nadie pueda volver a hacer uso de ellas._

 _-En eso estaba pensando. Conozco un hechizo para abrir un portal hacia una dimensión conocida como la Zona del Silencio, los únicos habitantes son globos vivientes que flotan y brillan en el vacío, ahí no causaran ningún problema, lo haré esta misma noche cuando la conexión es más sencilla._

 _-Confió en usted su majestad._

 _Esa noche dentro de su habitación Celestia abrió el portal hacia la dichosa Zona del Silencio, efectivamente era una dimensión nebulosa con un fondo azul oscuro. Estaba por arrojar los fragmentos cuando un recuerdo vino a su cabeza, una lección que su mentor Starswirl el Barbado le enseñó cuando era potranca_

 _-¿Sabes lo que es esto?- El viejo unicornio le mostró a la potranca un cristal de color negro._

 _-Si, es un cristal de magia oscura y es muy peligroso, hay que deshacernos de él-_

 _-Lo es y es cierto que la magia oscura es peligrosa, pero la mejor forma de contrarrestar la oscuridad no es rechazarla, sino aceptándola por lo que es- Starswirl apretó la joya que brillo entre la palma cerrada de su casco para abrirla revelando una joya brillante como diamante -Una parte de la luz. El miedo y la ira no son lo mismo que el oído y la agresión, son instintos que pueden salvar tu vida, el secreto esta en mantener el equilibrio. En la resolución del gris._

 _El viejo unicornio le dio a la joven alicornio la joya quien contempló con ilusión su belleza. De vuelta al presente, Celestia considero que los fragmentos de los rubíes pueden ser útiles si se usan responsablemente, así que tomó la decisión de cerrar el portal y conservar los fragmentos._

 _-Lo siento mi leal alumna, pero es mi decisión._

Ahora

En el bosque Everfree a orillas del Rio Saddle, Trixie y Maud salieron del agua todas empapadas luego de saltar de un enorme precipicio. Trixie se quitó el sombrero y lo volteo para tirara toda el agua con pescadito incluido, mientras que Maud se quito el vestido para exprimirlo.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Buscar a Starlight desde luego. En mi visión vi que estaba en problemas, herida o quizás…

-No te mortifiques todavía, Starlight es una roca difícil de romper además, es lo suficientemente lista para no hacer algo tan atrevido como saltar de un barranco sin tener un plan, al menos eso es lo que yo creo.

-Aaayyy.

-Dije no tienes porque mortificarte.

-No fui yo.

-Ambas voltearon y vieron a Daring Do flotando encima de un tronco con el cuerpo todo quemado.

-¡DIVINA CELESTIA! ¡PERO SI ES DARING DO!- Dijo Trixie llena de asombro.

-La conozco, he leído los libros, aunque el último no fue tan bueno.

-Parece estar malherida, hay que ayudarla.

Ambas ponies tomaron a Daring y la llevaron a la orilla.

-Starlight me enseñó un hechizo de curación, espero que funcione.

La unicornio puso su cuerno sobre la pegaso y empezó a cubrirla de magia, momentos después, las quemaduras de su cuerpo habían desaparecido.

-¡Una vez más la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie lo consiguió de nuevo!

La pegaso despertó preguntándose donde estaba y quienes eran las dos ponies que tenía enfrente.

-Somos tus admiradoras señorita Do, yo soy la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie y ella es Maud.

-Que tal.

Daring revisó su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que las heridas ya no estaban.

-Gracias por ayudarme, pero tengo que ir a salvar Canterlot. ¡Ay!- Daring se sujetó el ala izquierda.

-Aún necesitas recuperación, lo mejor es que te quedes con nosotras hasta que sanes, mientras tanto podemos pensar en algo. Hasta las rocas más duras necesitan sanar.

-Lo que ella dijo. Mientras tanto podrías acompañarnos a buscar a nuestra amiga, sería un gran honor que nos acompañaras. La maga se quitó el sombrero para hacer una reverencia.

-Ya que.

Ayudaron a Daring a levantarse y las tres ponies se pusieron en marcha. En otra parte del bosque, Starlight estaba dentro de una esfera de magia atorada encima de un árbol, luego de saltar del barranco después de tomar el rubí de las manos de Marina, Starlight había conjurado una burbuja elástica que la protegió del impacto una vez que cayó al suelo, tenía un plan tal y como Maud dijo. Cuando la empujó fuera del árbol, era tan elástica que rebotó en el suelo hacia una rama y de nuevo hacia abajo, Starlight se golpeó la cabeza con dicha rama y al caer al suelo por segunda vez al suelo la burbuja se rompió dejando a la unicornio toda aturdida.

-Que viajecito.

Se levantó y sacó el rubí de su melena.

-Desearía poder ayudarte Twilight, pero tengo un compromiso que cumplir.

Volvió a guardar el rubí y prosiguió su camino hacía Ponyville caminando por el bosque.

Mientras la batalla continuaba, en el interior del castillo, todos los ponies que estaban en la sala de la exhibición se trasladaron a la capilla del castillo, un recinto de estilo barroco, para orar frente a un altar de mármol laminado con oro con una imagen de una alicornio blanco pelirroja. Sunburst entró abruptamente con la pequeña Flurry en sus brazos en compañía del guardia que le dio la noticia de Cadance a Shinning Armor.

-¡Escuchen todos! La Guardia Real no resistirá por mucho tiempo y, tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente- Dijo el guardia.

-Conozco una salida que puede llevarnos a todos fuera de aquí, pero necesitamos hacerlo con calma, sin gritos, sin empujar -Ordenó Sunburst.

Todos los ponies se levantaron para seguir a Sunburst, con ellos Moondancer y sus amigas.

-¿Que crees que le haya pasado a A.K Yearling?- Preguntó Twinkleshine

-Hace tiempo que se fue al baño y nunca volvió-. Dijo Lemon Hearts.

-Deberíamos ir buscarla- Dijo Moondaner

-¡De ningún modo! Esos monstruos estarán aquí en cualquier momento, ya escuchaste a Sunburst. Hay que tener fe en ella estará bien- Dijo Minuette –Una pony que escribe esa clase de historias debe ser alguien que sepa como lidiar con tipos malos.

-Ojala y tengas razón. Ojalá.

Moondancer estaba tan preocupada por su ídolo como si se tratara de un familiar, pero no sabia que estaba allá fuera combatiendo a la Horda Tormentosa junto a otros ponies. La pony aventurera ya había despachado a varios de ellos, entonces puso su mirada en los yetis que trataban de ingresar al palacio, pudo ver como el príncipe Shinning Armor era atacado cobardemente por la espalda por Tempest Shadow.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-

El unicornio cayó al suelo electrificado por una corriente disparada desde el cuerno roto de la unicornio oscura.

-¡El juego terminó! Ríndanse antes de que el número de bajas se haga más grande, aún no tienen idea de lo que somos capaces.

-¡Tu debes ser la maldita bruja que petrificó a mi esposa! ¡Juro por Celestia que me las vas a pagar!

-Así que la alicornio rosada era tu esposa, puedo arreglar que te le unas, por desgracia ya no me quedan más esferas. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti es devolvértela, una vez que le haya extirpado su magia desde luego. ¡LLEVENSELO!

Los yetis se llevaron arrastrando a Shinning mientras este fulminaba a la unicornio con su mirada, Daring Do vio a lo lejos el acto traicionero de Tempest, una pony de código de honor integro no podía perdonar esto, así que trato de abalanzarse hacia Tempest, pero la unicornio notó su presencia de inmediato y le lanzó una descarga a un más fuerte electrificando a la pegaso que gritaba de dolor, luego cayó hacia el abismo. Así fue como culminó la conquista de Canterlot.

-Admirable, pero inútil.- Entonces Tempest se dirigió en voz alta a su ejercito -¡Equestria ahora es nuestra!- Todo el ejercito invasor vitoreo el éxito de la batalla, pero a pesar de haber triunfado, Tempest no esta del todo contenta, en el fondo sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal.

- _Que el cielo me perdone por traicionar a mis hermanos y hermanas, pero no tengo alternativa. Sin magia, no soy nada._

Una diminuta lagrima salió de su ojo marcado.

La batalla por Canterlot había terminado con un resultado desastroso para los locales, todos los Wonderbolts cayeron como moscas, los grifos también, Gilda dio batalla, pero al final terminó como todos lo demás. A los cocineros se les acabaron las municiones, así que no tuvieron otra opción más que rendirse. Las floritas no dejaban de gritar: -¡QUE HORROR! ¡QUE HORROR!-. Algunos lograron escapar, otros esconderse, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que fueran encontrados y capturados. La única esperanza era que las mane 6 encontraran a la reina Hippo, quienquiera que sea.

En una isla remota cerca del arte, se encontraba el castillo del Rey Tormenta. Su castillo tenía la forma de un árbol muerto y torcido, alrededor aros de nubes de tormenta una sobre otra giraban sin cesar lanzando rayos comtamente, era tan lúgubre que hacia ver al viejo Castillo de la 2 Hermanas como un parque de diversiones para niños de 5 años. El malvado Rey estaba en su salón del trono, la cual parecía más bien una caverna de tonalidad azul con ventanas deformes color verdoso con diseño de panal y una alfombra roja sobre un piso del mismo color de las rocas que formaban las paredes, el trono era uno negro de respaldo y sentadera roja con dos cuernos similares a los que tenía el rey en su casco, arriba estaba colgado un estandarte con su emblema. Estaba ocupado leyendo un libro con un par de gafas para leer, parecía estar muy interesado en su contenido, se trataba de un libro sobre la historia de las sirenas, no la que tenía Twilight en su biblioteca, sino la versión no contada.

-De modo que esas tres joyas eran sólo fragmentos. Que interesante.

De entre las puertas de fierro que daban acceso al salón del trono, entró una tigresa bípeda de pelaje blanco con rayas negras que contrastan con una armadura y un casco igual a la del rey, excepto que sus cuernos eran más chicos, ojos azul larimar rodeados por sombras violeta claro, orejas puntiagudas, nariz negra y cabeza algo ovalada por los lados.

-¡Mi señor!-

Tormenta estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que dio un salto de susto tirando el libro en el piso.

-¡Capitana Ventisca, espero que tenga una buena razón para interrumpirme, estaba en medio de una lectura muy interesante!

La tigresa se puso de rodillas

-Nos llegó un mensaje de la comandante Tempest, la conquista de Canterlot se ha consumado-

-Excelente y tu dijiste que era un locura ponerla al mando de esta misión.

-El hecho de que haya conquistado una ciudad, no significa que sea de fiar, tendrá que disculparme su grandiosidad, pero aún sigo creyendo que el nombrarla comandante su ejercito fue una mala idea. No me sorprendería en lo absoluto si se volviera en contra suya

-No mientras siga creyendo que le devolveré su cuerno, lo que pasa es que estas celosa- Dijo Tormenta con un sonrisa sarcástica meneando el dedo hacia Ventisca.

-¿Celosa yo? De un jamelgo con medio cuerno. No lo creo.

-La subestimas demasiado, si el reclutarla fue un error o no, eso depende de si me consigue la magia del Consejo de las Cuatro Princesas.- Tormenta tomó el libro del suelo para mostrárselo a Ventisca -Hablando de magia, me gustó el libro que me prestaste-.

-Se que le gustan las historias con finales tristes señor.

-Ahora retírate y ordena que traigan el flaméfono.

-Si señor.

La tigresa se levantó y dejó la sala.

-Estupendo. Otro reino agregado a mi imperio-.

El rey sacó un mapa de toda Equestria desde el Mar de Hielo hasta el monte Everhocon, en él tenía marcado con una X Appleloosa, Dodge City, las Tierras Malas, el Mar de Nubes, el Pantano Slug Troll, Pine Needle Barrens, Klugetown, las Cuevas Conundrum, el Territorio de los Arimaspi, Forthest Reach, el Monte Aris, Abyssinia y el Territorio de las Zebras al otro lado del Océano Luna del Sur y Kirin Grove al otro lado del Mar Celestial; ahora marcaba Canterlot con su marcador negro. Hecho esto, Tormenta se levantó caminó hacia un muro, giró una de las antorchas y se abrió un cuarto secreto lleno de una gran cantidad de tesoros, oro, joyas y artefactos mágicos de todo tipo que recolectó de todas las tierras que conquistó. Además de ser un conquistador, también era un coleccionista compulsivo.

-¡Esto será grandioso. Una vez que obtenga la magia de las princesas, podré expandir mi imperio más allá del norte, del este y del oeste; sin mencionar todos los tesoros que podré añadir a mi colección de cosas brillantes. Ha ha ha ha ha… ¿No es cierto mami?

Tormenta volteó hacia el muro del otro lado del salón donde había un retrato de una yeti hembra igual a él excepto por el lápiz labial, el vestido negro y una capucha cornuda estilo Maléfica.

La noche estaba cayendo, pero no por la magia de Luna, sino por las nubes de tormenta que empezaban a expandirse por los cielos de Equestria. Starlight Glimmer caminaba por el bosque Everfree siendo este el camino más rápido hacia Ponyville, de repente, escuchó un ruido detrás de un arbusto, creyó que se trataba de un lobo de bosque, así se abalanzó hacia el arbusto para atacar a la fiera antes de que la fiera la atacará a ella, pero para su sorpresa, no era ningún lobo de bosque, era Trixie.

-¿Trixie?-

-¡Starlight!-

Las dos amigas se abrazaron, vio a Maud y también fue a abrazarla.

-¡Maud!

Notó que había otra pony, al ver su atuendo, supo que se trataba de Daring Do.

-Apuesto a que tu eres Daring Do. Eres tal y como tus libros te describen.

-Gracias, es bueno recibir halagos de una admiradora.

-Solo leí uno, pero de nada.

-Tuve una visión de ti cayendo al barranco.

-Cierto, pero tenía todo bajo control.

-Te lo dije. No te imaginas lo preocupada que tu amiga estaba por ti.

-Desde luego que si, donde Trixie encontraría a una asistente que cobra tan poco en estos día.

-¡Oye!

Las 3 amigas se rieron.

-Es un gusto ver que están a salvo, pero que díganme que pasó con Twilight y las demás.

La unicornio y la terrestre callaron por un momento.

-La última vez que las vi fue cuando cayeron de un puente luego de que una unicornio llamada Tempest Shadow convirtiera en piedra a las princesas.

-¡QUEEEE!

-No te preocupes, cayeron hacia del lago debajo de la ciudad al igual que nosotras, deben estar por aquí cerca. Apuesto en que estos momentos están en Ponyville.

-De cualquier manera debo ir a Ponyville, quede de verme con la princesa Ember a entregarle esto- La unicornio le mostró a sus amigas del rubí.

-Conozco ese rubí ¿Cómo fue que lo obtuviste?- Preguntó la pegaso.

-Celestia me lo confió, no tenia porque hacerlo, pero le di palabra de que lo mantendría a salvo- Starlight volvió a ocultar la gema. -Prométanme que no le dirán nada a Twilight si la vemos.

-Con candado, cerrojo y pastelito en mi ojo-. Maud conocía bien los juramentos de su hermana.

-Sabes que puedes contar con Trixie.

-Si la princesa Celestia lo ordenó, por mi esta bien.

Luego de sellar el pacto, las cuatro se pusieron de camino a Ponyville mientras Trixie le contaba lo sucedido a Starlight.

En una habitación del castillo del Rey Tormenta, llena de artículos suyos incluyendo la colcha de la cama, una lámpara, posters, una colección de figuras de acción y hasta un peluche, la Capitana Ventisca estaba sentada en su escritorio colocando una esfera encima del algo que parecía ser un brasero, al momento de colocarlo, se encendió una llama de color azul de la cual se proyectaron las cabezas de Duddley y Marina.

-Soy yo ¿Qué hay del rubí? ¿Lo consiguieron?

-Bueno, no es que no lo hayamos encontrado la gema capitana capitanía, es solo que hubo ciertas complicaciones-. Explicó Marina.

-¡¿Lo perdieron?!

-¡No fue culpa nuestra, fue esa unicornio rosada!- explico Duddley.

-¡¿Entonces dejaron que una pequeña pony les arrebatara el rubí?!-

.No era una pony común y corriente, parecía ser toda una ilusionista.

La tigresa apretó las garras y salteó los ojos de furia -¡Vaya par de inútiles! ¡Debería ponerlos de repartidores como lo hice con Celaeno y sus gallinas!

-Lo sentimos mucho capitana.

-¡¿Sentirlo?! ¡Antes de que esa Tempest llegara, yo era la mano derecha del Rey Tormenta. Mis garras sometieron a los kirin, los leones, los antílopes y a las cebras, y cuando los hipogrifos se resistieron, fui yo quien hizo pedazos su civilización!

-Lastima que los hipogrifos se le escaparan- Ese comentario de Duddley hizo que Ventisca echara humos por las orejas y con sus garras rompiera una parte del escritorio de un solo zarpazo.

-Si le consigo ese rubí al Rey Tormenta, haré que me vuelva a tomar en cuenta y hasta quizás me consideré cuando se busque una reina, por eso esta misión es demasiado importante para ponerlo en las alas de un par de sacos de pluma sin cerebro. Tal vez deba buscar a verdaderos profesionales.

-¡Pero capitana!- Dijo Marina

-¡Nada de peros! Mejor regresen a Klugetown y quédense ahí hasta que me anime a llamarlos de nuevo _capicci_.

-Si señora-. Los 2 cortaron la comunicación. Ventisca apago la flama, tomó la edición mensual de la revista "Chicas Malas" con versiones ponificadas de la gemelas Biskit de Littlest Pet Shop en la portada que estaba encima del escritorio, se echó sobre la cama y se puso a leer, así siguió por un rato hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención, un anuncio que decía:

"¿Quiere ofrecer una recompensa? ¿Algún trabajo sucio que requiere discreción? Llámenme".

-Como dije: Un verdadero profesional-

Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Maud y Daring ya tenían a Ponyville a la vista, pero desde un monte vieron como todos los habitantes salían en caravana del pueblo llevando consigo carretas llenas y alforjas en la espalda.

-¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?- Preguntó Trixie.

-Desde aquí se puede ver Canterlot, por tanto vieron lo que estaba pasando y la alcaldesa debió ordenar la evacuación antes de que la flota viniera para acá, lo cual es bastante cierto-. Dijo Daring.

-Si Ember también vio a la flota cuando venía para acá, dudo mucho que tampoco haya querido quedarse- Dijo Starlight.

-Entonces creo que también deberíamos irnos- Sugirió Maud.

-No antes de saber si Twilight y las demás están aquí.

Starlight fue corriendo hacia el castillo con las otras siguiéndola.

-Existe un campo de fuerza rodeando el castillo, pero es accesible para mi y mis amigas.

Las ponies cruzaron el campo que Starlight mencionó. Una vez que estuvieron frente a las puertas del Castillo de la Amistad, Starlight tocó fuertemente diciendo en voz alta en nombre de Twilight y de las otras ponies.

-No creo que se encuentre aquí- Dijo Trixie con pesimismo.

-¡Entonces hay que ir buscarlas! ¡Tal vez sigan en el bosque Everfree!- Starlight tenía la misión de ir a entregar el rubí, pero ahora sólo le preocupaba encontrar a sus amigas.

-¡STARLIGHT ESPERA!- Gritó Trixie.

La unicornio salió corriendo cuando una voz le habló desde su mente.

-¡Starlight!

-¿Twilight? -Era su mentora hablándole por telepatía- ¿Dónde te encuentras?

-Estoy Appleloosa, las demás y yo estamos recolectando manzanas en el huerto Apple para el camino al Mar de Nubes.

-¿El Mar de Nubes?

-Celestia nos pidió buscar a la reina de los Hippos, cree que ella tiene algún poder que nos ayudará a vencer al Rey Tormenta. ¿Sabes a que se refería?

-Sólo conozco a la reina de los hipopótamos, pero viven al otro lado del Mar de la Luna, a no ser que tenga una casa de verano por aca.

-(Suspiro) Esta bien, mejor preocúpate por mantenerte a salvo, si existe una Reina Hipo, la encontraremos.

-Por favor déjame ir contigo.

-No. Es mejor que busques un lugar donde esconderte, si descubren que eres mi aprendiz, podrían utilizarte para hacerme volver.

-Pero…

-¡LISTO TWILIGHT! ¡YA PODEMOS IRNOS!- Gritó Applejack desde lejos.

-Volveremos a vernos pronto, te lo prometo.

La comunicación se cortó. Las chicas que le preguntaron a Starlight que le pasaba, la unicornio sólo se volteó con lagrimas en sus ojos.

En Canterlot, la Comandante Tempest en compañía de Grubber y varios Guardias Tormentosos estaban en el puerto celeste para recibir la nave del Rey Tormenta, la cual emergió de las nubes, aterrizó, abrió las puertas, desplegó la rampa y del interior descendió el rey acompañado de la Capitana Ventisca y más guardias.

-Bienvenido a Canterlot su excelencia- Todos se arrodillaron ante la presencia del nuevo gobernante de Equestria.

-Me alegra mucho, pero no lo estaré totalmente hasta tener a las princesas.

-Ya estaba preparada para partir, solo esperaba su llegada para recibirlo.

-Pues ya estoy aquí ¡Ahueca el ala y no regreses sin esa pony!

-Si majestad. Vamos Gurbber. ¿Grubber?

El erizo estaba ocupado escogiendo un pie de un carrito de pies traído por el señor Cake encadenado a ese mismo ahí mismo.

-Me comeré el de arándano, no porque soy alérgico, tal vez el de queso, tampoco porque soy intolerante a la lactosa, el de limón se ve delicioso, pero…-

-¡GRUBBER!

-¡Ya voy comandante!

Grubber tomó el de limón y salió corriendo, le lanzó un moneda al casco del señor Cake olvidando que era un esclavo.

-En lo que vuelven ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo en recorrer mi nuevo castillo?

-Como usted ordene majestad.

Tormenta y Ventisca se pusieron caminar. En el camino hacia el castillo, el rey le hizó a la tigresa una pregunta.

-Escuche que tenía un regalo para mi capitana. ¿Puedo saber que es?-

-Se también que le gustan las sorpresas mi señor, seria indigno de mi parte arruinársela.

-Cierto, me gustan muchísimo las sorpresas, sólo espero que sea fabulosa.

-Lo será mi señor, le garantizo que lo será. Solo hace falta esperar al mensajero.

En un camino cerca de Ponyville, Starlight, Trixie, Maud y Daring caminaban cabizbajas pensando en lo que iban a hacer ahora.

-Si Ember no va a venir ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con ese rubí?- Preguntó Trixie.

-Conservarlo, creo, si es tan poderoso como dicen en las historias, no debe caer en manos del Rey Tormenta.

-¿Porque no se lo llevas a los Guardianes?, escuche que regresaron, serían una gran ayuda en este momento- Sugirió Daring.

-En este momento no están disponibles, tampoco Discord, Ember no va involucrar a su pueblo en una guerra ajena y si la flota vino del sur, significa que ya tomaron el Reino Cambiante, ya ni mejor hablamos de los yaks. En resumen, Equestria esta sola.

-Tal vez debamos llevar el rubí a tu pueblo, la cueva donde escondiste las cutie marks seria un buen lugar para ocultarla.- Sugirió Maud

-Será cuestión de tiempo para que el Ejercito Tormentoso llegue a mi pueblo, pero por el momento no es mala idea.

-¡Al este entonces!- Exclamó Trixie. –¿Que camino sugieren tomar?

-Podríamos ir hacia el norte y luego dar la vuelta hacia el este hacia las cataratas Nieghagra, bordear la montaña con la flota encima sería peligroso.- Sugirió Starlight.

-¡Al norte entonces!-

-Pero tardaríamos mucho en llegar- Comentó Daring. La mejor opción es cruzar el Lago Saddle nuevamente hacia Rambling Rock Ridge y seguir de frente hacia el noreste hasta pasar Foal Mountain.

-¡Al noreste entonces! A menos de que alguien más tenga una sugerencia.

Todas estaban de acuerdo. -¡Al noreste!-

Las ponies entraron al bosque Everfree dieron la vuelta, las unicornios tenían sus las luces encendidas para ahuyentar a cualquier lobo de bosque que pudiera aparecerse, cruzaron el Lago Saddle y Rambling Rock Ridge hasta tener de frente al Monte Foal. con el sistema de transporte ferroviario fuera de servicio a causa de la invasión, tendrían que escalar la montaña, así que decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso debajo de un árbol antes de continuar. Hasta el momento todo iba bien, pero mientras dormía, Starlight tuvo una visión de Twilight siendo capturada por los la Guardia Tormentosa, encerrada dentro de una jaula y llevada hacia una nave con Spike corriendo tras sella. La unicornio se despierta de la pesadilla con un grito despertando a las demás.

-¿Qué sucede Starlight?-Preguntó Trixie

-Es Twilight. Tuve una visión. Esta en problemas-

-Intenta comunicarte con ella- Sugirió Dariing.

Stalright trató de comunicarse telepáticamente con su maestra, pero no podía hacer contacto.

-No puedo hacer contacto. Ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí-

-Descuida, Twilight es demasiado poderosa como para que la atrapen- Dijo Maud tratando de consolar a la unicornio.

-Pero se veía tan asustada y tan triste- Entonces Starlight tomó su decisión –Lo siento mucho, pero debo ir ayudar a mi maestra y amiga, es lo que ella haría por mi. No tienen por que acompañarme si no quieren-.

Las tres se miraron la una a la otra con una sonrisa en el hocico.

-Si te dejara ir sola ¿Que gloria habría para mí?- Dijo Trixie.

-Como tu amiga estoy obligada a acompañarte- Dijo Maud.

-Ya me estoy empezando a sentir mejor, una buena aventura es lo que necesito para reponerme por completo- Dijo Daring quitándose las vendas.

-Gracias amigas- Las tres se abrazaron, comieron algo del verde pasto que había bajo sus cascos para recobrar energía y emprendieron de nuevo el viaje, esta vez con dirección al sur.

En el Castillo de las 2 Hermanas, El Rey Tormenta estaba tratando de acomodarse en el trono de Celestia mientras que la Capitana Ventisca estaba cómodamente sentada en el trono de Luna leyendo un pergamino que sacó de los archivos de Starswirl el Barbado.

-Hechizos para controlar el tiempo y el espacio. Estos ponies si que saben de todo ¿Qué opinan usted su majestad?-

-¡Este sillón es tan duro como una roca! ¡Ni que los ponies tuvieran el trasero tan abultado!-

-…..

Una figura encapuchada de túnica negra, un yeti viejo con barba blanca entró al salón.

-Capitana Ventisca, su cita acaba de llegar.

-Discúlpeme su majestad pero tengo que arreglar un asunto.

-Tomate el tiempo que quieras en lo que me acomodo en esta maldita silla.

-Ventisca salió del salón para reunirse con alguien que parecía ser una pony pegaso

-Me dijeron que eras la mejor. ¿Puedes conseguir un objeto por mi?

-Como que mi nombre es Lightining Dust.


	4. Tiempos oscuros

**Capitulo 4: Tiempos oscuros**

Hace meses

 _En el salón del trono a puertas cerradas, Luna y Celestia estaban en centrando toda su magia en los fragmentos de los collares, poco a poco la gema se fue reconstruyendo hasta formar una sola pieza. La gemas descendió lentamente al alcance de la Princesa del Sol._

 _-Gracias por ayudarme en esto hermana._

 _-Sólo lo hice por consideración, yo no creo que esto sea una buena idea. Esa cosa se alimenta de la energía de los seres vivos, recuerda lo que pasó en Hollow Shades y en el mundo humano- Dijo la Princesa de los Sueños._

 _Se lo peligroso que puede ser, pero si hubiera una manera de revertir su poder para que libere la energía positiva en vez de la negativa._

 _-Tu idea de cambiar a Discord me pareció absurda en un principio ¡Pero ahora estamos hablando de una piedra por la Gran Magia!_

 _-Entiendo tu preocupación, lo único que quiero es estudiarla a fondo, si no encuentro lo que busco, te doy mi palabra de que me desharé de ella._

 _-(Suspiro) Siempre fuiste la más responsable e inteligente de las dos. Confió en ti Tia , solo espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo sabes lo que estas haciendo- La dos hermanas se quedaron contemplando el rubí que ayudaron a reconstruir._

Ahora

Strlight Glimmer, Trixie, Maud y Dring Do escaparon de Canterlot y se dirigirán hacia el Mar de las Nubes en busca de Twilight y las demás mane 6 llevando consigo un objeto mágico conocido como el Rubí Fantasma, construido con los pedazos de las gemas de las Dazzlings. Su plan original era regresar al pueblo de Starlight y resguardar el rubí, pero una visión que Starlight sobre Twilight siendo capturada hizo que cambiaran sus planes. Conociendo los riesgos de llevar un objeto de magia oscura consigo, con alforjas y valor sobre sus espaldas, las cuatro ponies se dispusieron a emprender una peligrosa búsqueda.

-No estoy lista para ir sola, por suerte, no tengo que hacerlo-

Starlight no siempre fue una pony amable y leal, argumentando que sólo buscaba al bien, sometió a todo un pueblo de ponies y trato de alterar el tiempo, fue entonces cuando aprendió lo importante que era la amistad; ahora era aprendiz de la princesa para ayudarla en su labor de difundir la amistad por Equestria.

Después de tres días de caminata, las cuatro ponies habían llegado a Appleloosa donde la princesa habló por última vez con su alumna por vía telepática, era poco probable que todavía siguieran allí considerando la prisa que llevaban, pero tenían la esperanza de que Braeburn supiera a que dirección fueron y de que no se encontraban muy lejos.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?- Preguntó Trixie.

-No muy lejos según mis cálculos-

Al pasar una colina vislumbraron el pintoresco pueblo de Appleloosa, excepto que el ejercito del Rey Tormenta ya tenía ocupado el lugar. Los estandartes con el logo del rey colgando en los edificios y tal y como ocurría en Canterlot, los ponies habían sido esclavizados, forzados a cosechar manzanas para el rey y actuar en rodeos para el entretenimiento de las tropas, no era seguro pasar por ahí.

-¿Alguien tiene una idea de cómo pasar?

A Trixie se le ocurrió una idea, entre los hechizos que Starlight le había enseñado, estaba el hechizo de invisibilidad. La ilusionista estuvo contentándose hasta que un destello, hizo invisible a todas las ponies.

-¡Trixie lo lograste!- Dijo Starlight

-Desde luego, soy grande y poderosa recuerdan.

Invisibles a la vista de los yetis, las 4 ponies atravesaron el pueblo mientras veían como los nuevos pueblerinos gozaban de la vida al estilo del oeste, un grupo estaba en la cantina gozando del espectáculo de bailarinas que apenas podían concentrarse con todos los piropos que les lanzaban, huyeron cuando algunos de ellos subieron al escenario para tratar de besarlas; otros yetis estaban bailando en una calle las danzas del salvaje oeste y en otra las del tranquilo oeste. Unos yetis que caminaban comiendo manzanas toparon con Trixie.

-¡Fíjense por donde van!

-Silencio Trixie. Solo caminen y no volteen- Dijo Starlight. Los yetis estaban confundidos, no había nadie allí.

Las ponies parecían haber engañado a los guardias, pero una pony usando un sombrero y un jorongo al estilo Clint Eastwwod estaba sentada en una mesa en una terraza tomando un tarro de sidra desde una cantina al aire libre observando con interés la calle como si hubiera algo más que solo los guardias y a los esclavos jalando carretas llenas de manzanas y pies. Del jorongo sacó una especie de cetro de latón y una esfera de cristal en la punta que pasó del azul al rojo.

-Quizás yo no pueda verlas, pero mi magiscopio sí.

En el huerto de manzanas, los ponies estaban cosechando bajo la mirada de los peludos capataces, uno de ellos era Braeburn, el pony terrestre estaba cargando unas canastas bajo sus hombros cuando oyó una voz detrás de un arbusto.

-Psss psss

El confundido pony se hacerco al arbusto y escuchó una voz.

-No te asustes, soy Starlight Glimmer, la aprendiz de la princesa Twilight, use un hechizo de invisibilidad para que no nos vieran.

-Recuerdo tu voz ¿En que puedo servirte?

-La princesa Twilight me envió un mensaje telepático diciéndome que estaban aquí ¿Era cierto?

-Mi prima y las demás partieron hace 2 días, tuvieron que disfrazarse de payasos de rodeo para pasar por aquí sin ser reconocidas, es todo lo que puedo decir.

-¿Hacia donde fueron?

-Al sur me parece, más allá de las llanuras. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que volver al trabajo.

Braeburn siguió su su camino, con la información que necesitaba, las ponies sabían a donde ir. Fuera del pueblo, Trixie volvió de nuevo visibles a las ponies.

-¿Ahora donde?- Preguntó Maud

-Hacia las llanuras.

-Pero hacia allá está el Desierto Hueso Seco, el más grande de Equestria- Dijo Daring.

-Aprendí un hechizo de lluvia con Sunburst, tal vez momento de ponerla en práctica- La unicornio usó su magia para invocar una pequeña nube que las cubriría en su viaje en el ardiente desierto.

-El calor no es lo que me preocupa- Daring empezó a moldear su cara con gestos de nerviosismo –En medio del desierto hay un pueblo llamado Klugetown-.

-¿Qué hay con eso?- Preguntó Maud.

Daring estaba por explicar cuando una ráfaga verde venida del cielo las golpeó lanzándolas violentamente por los cuatro puntos.

-¡¿Qué relámpagos fue eso?!- Preguntó Trixie.

-La ráfaga se detuvo en el cielo revelando la siuleta de una pegaso oscurecida por el brillo del sol, descendió lentamente mostrando a una pegaso verde de melena amarilla corta con estrías de diferente tono con un mechón en la frente vestida con un uniforme militar gris oscuro con motivos de camuflaje y un peto acorazado como el que usan las tropas de asalto en la parte de arriba, también tenía puesto un par de gogles los cuales se quito para mostrar unos molestos ojos amarillos.

-Lamento mucha esa brusca presentación, solo quería que supieran que no vengo en buen plan.

-¡¿Quien te crees que eres?!- Pregunto Trixie con ira.

-Mi nombre es Lightning Dust y soy una profesional contratada.

-¡O sea alguien que trabaja para cualquier basura que page bien!- Dijo Daring poniéndose en posición defensiva.

-Déjame adivinar: El Rey tormenta te contrató para atrapar a Twilight, si es así, tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras antes de dejar que lastimes a nuestras amigas- Dijo Starlight también colocándose a la defensiva.

-Cerca, pero en realidad vengo por la gema.

-¿Gema?- La unicornio sacó la gema de su alforja -¿Hablas de este rubí?-

-Esa misma- Lightning era una pony que buscaba cualquier excusa para armar camorra, pero en este caso decidió recurrir a la diplomacia- Ustedes buscan a sus amigas, así que esa cosa brillosa no tiene ninguna importancia, dénmela y las dejaré seguir su camino-

-¡Si es la gema que le dio su poder a las sirenas, entonces sabes lo que pasará si el Rey Tormenta se apodera de ella!- Dijo Trixie.

-¡Silencio farsante que mi propuesta no te la hice a ti!-

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES FARSANTE CEREBRO DE PLUMA?!-

Maud y Daring contuvieron a la enfurecida unicornio apunto de darse de golpes con la pegaso -Confía en que Maud tomará la decisión correcta- Dijo la pony terrestre.

Starlight consideró la propuesta, pero también sabia lo importante que era proteger el rubí. –Un rubí con el poder de despertar lo peor de cada pony sumado a un megalómano inmaduro es igual a… No, creo que no- Starlight volvió a guardar la gema de nuevo en su alforja

-Muy bien, pero esto significa que te la tendré que quitar a la fuerza-

-¡Entonces actúa de una vez y dejar de hablar!- Dijo Daring.

La pegaso se abalanzó sobre las ponies, pero antes de llegar a ellas rebotó al chocar con un hechizo burbuja que la unicornio invocó alrededor de ella y de sus amigas.

-Intenta abatirnos todo lo que puedas, mi magia puede resistir-

-¡Entonces que intente resistir esto!

La pegaso se elevó para tomar altura y cuando estuvo lo sufrientemente alto, se abalanzó hasta alcanzar la velocidad de un meteoro

-Presiento que esto va doler- Dijo Maud.

Stalright y Trixie reforzaron más el escudo, al chocar con la fuerza de la pegaso, el impacto causó una enorme explosión que dejó tras de si un gran hongo de humo que se vislumbro desde el pueblo.

El Rey Tormenta se encontraba de safari en Jardín Real de Canterlot persiguiendo a las criaturas que habitaban allí usando el Báculo de Sacanas como arma, primero le disparó un rayo a un halcón, luego a un pato y por último a una ardilla, no le atinó a ninguno.

-¡Salgan criaturas del demonio, el tío tormenta quiere hablar con ustedes!

El frustrado rey empezaba a perder la paciencia cuando vio a un conejo salir de entre los arbustos sin percatarse del peligro que cernía sobre él.

-Ya te tengo.

El rey apunto al conejo con su báculo como rifle, se mantuvo quieto, aminoró la respiración, cerró un ojo y abrió el otro reduciendo la pupila, con su mirada fija en el objetivo, el rey estaba listo para disparar cuando una voz repentina rompió su concentración.

-¡SU ALTEZA!

La distracción ocasionó que el rey fallara destruyendo un árbol del cual sólo quedó cenizas.

-¡MIERDA!

La voz provino de otro de los lugartenientes del Rey Tormenta, un lobo blanco con una cicatriz como Tempest, pero de forma semicircular rodeando su ojo amarillo, portaba una armadura similar a la del rey y a la de la Capitana Ventisca. Llevaba su casco en una de sus garras.

-¡Maldita sea Moonscar! ¡No ve que estoy practicando con mi nuevo báculo!

-Lamento interrumpirlo señor, vine a informarle que las poblaciones de ambas costas, de Manehattan a Vanhoover y Cloudsdale en el cielo acaban de ser tomadas, en cuanto al Imperio de Cristal, cuando supieron lo que pasó con su princesa, se rindieron sin mostrar oposición alguna; técnicamente toda Equestria es nuestra al fin.

Esta noticia puso al rey de buen humor olvidando el error de hace un momento -¡Magnifico! ¿Qué hay de la cuarta princesa?

-La comandante Tempest las ubicó en Klugetown. En un basurero como ese me preocupa que alguien se nos adelante.

-Esa unicornio no es de las que goza bailar entre las flores, sabra como lidiar con la basura. Pasando a otro asunto, escuche que ese mago Starswirl el Barbado ha vuelo junto con el resto de los Guardianes o Pilares de Equestria, como quiera que se llamen. ¿Tiene idea de donde pueden estar?

-Tengo a mis mejores rastreadores tras ellos.

-¿Qué me dice de la situación en Ávilon? Ya han sofocado a los rebeldes.

-Aún no señor, nuestras tropas no son suficientes para contenerla.

Esta noticia pareció de nuevo molestar al rey -¡No pueden contenerla porque carecen de disciplina! ¡Esta labor requiere de alguien de mano firme. La Capitana Ventisca no tuvo una buena actuación en el Monte Aris, pero con Tempest fuera, ella es la única capaz de llevar a cabo esta misión! ¡¿Dónde esta?!

Ventisca se encontraba en el salón de bolos jugando al boliche en compañía de su guardia personal se distinguía por llevar una cresta azul en lugar de una cresta roja como los guardias de Tempest, mientras se concentraba en como derribar el último pino el recuerdo de cuando se unió al Rey Tormenta vino a su mente.

 _En medio de un bosque, una aldea de búfalos de agua había sido arrasada por las tropas del Rey Tormenta, de los habitantes solo quedaba el líder hecho prisionero por la Guardia Tormentosa y llevado ante la presencia de su líder._

 _-Así que tu eres el terrateniente de esta pobre aldea, creíste que podrías vencerme._

 _-¡Nadie manda en esta región más que yo!_

 _El yeti tomó al búfalo del cuello -Ya no más- La conversación fue interrumpida por un ruido detrás de un arbusto –Parece ser que alguien nos espía- Un guardia fue al arbusto y al meter su mano, sacó a una cachorra de tigre blanco usando una vestimenta de esclava. A la cual llevaron ante el rey._

 _-¡Por favor no me lastime! Yo sólo me estaba escondiendo,_

 _El rey miró a la criatura detenidamente -¿Eres una esclava no es verdad?-_

 _-Hace poco me vendieron al terrateniente,. Cuando ocurrió el ataque, tenía la esperanza de aprovecha la ocasión para escapar, pero veo que me equivoque-_

 _Otro guardia venía del arbusto con varios pergaminos que arrojó al suelo._

 _-¿Son tuyos?_

 _-Los tomé de la biblioteca, de vez en cuando me escabullía para estudiar, si me encierra, al menos permita que me los quede, han sido mi único consuelo por muchos años._

 _Esto despertó el interés del rey hacia la pequeña -¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Inami señor._

 _-Tienes valor y convicción Inami. Podrías serme de utilidad. Dime mi niña ¿Te gustaría unirte a mi ejercito?_

 _La cachorra no quería vivir como esclava de nuevo y sabía que el rey no sería tan paciente como el terrateniente –De acuerdo-_

 _-Bien querida, pero antes necesitas pasar un examen de admisión._

 _El rey le dio su lanza a Inami. –Aquí tienes a aquel que te mantuvo encadenado ¿No quieres desquitarte?_

 _Inami miró primero la lanza y luego hacia los ojos del terrateniente._

 _-¿No querrás hacer esto cierto? Recuerda que fui un padre para ti._

 _La tigresa puso su pata hacia atrás para sentir las marcas en su espalda para recordar los golpes del látigo. –No, la verdad si quiero- Alzó la lanza hacia la cabeza del terrateniente de la cual disparó un destello que la devolvió al presente._

 _De no ser por el rey, seguiría siendo una esclava. Puede que haya fallado en obtener la perla, pero con el rubí será diferente y haré que esa yegua se trague sus palabras, crees que por perder tu magia consideras que tu vida fue injusta, tu no sabes nada de mí._

Imaginando el rostro de Tempest en los pinos, se preparó para lanzar la bola cuando unos de sus guardias entraron abruptamente haciendo que la tigresa fallara el tiro.

-¡Espero que sea la noticia de que lograron penetrar ese campo de fuerza alrededor del castillo!- Twilight siempre activa un escudo alrededor de su castillo cada vez que se ausenta, el cual solo es accesible para ella, sus mágicas, Spike y Starlight.

Los guardias mearon la cabeza de lado a lado.

-¡Entonces que hacen aquí!

Uno de los guardias se acercó a la capitana, sacó una botella redonda que al destapar, soltó una flama con una imagen del rey.

-Su majestad- La capitana se puso de rodillas.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema en Avilón, ¿Crees que puedas arreglarlo?

-Confié en mi majestad, le fallé una vez, pero no se repetirá de nuevo-. La flama se apago.

-Olvídense del castillo, tenemos trabajo que hacer- Los guardias dejaron de jugar al boliche – _No importa si Tempest consigue la magia de las princesas, su poder no es nada comparado con el poder del rubí. De cualquier manera tal vez sea conveniente de que las encuentra a ellas primero_ -

La explosión causada por el impacto entre a implosión sónica de Ligtning Dust y la magia combinada de Starlight y Trixie dejó un enorme cráter en medio de las llanuras, las ponies yacían inconcietes. Lightning que estaba en medio del agujero fue la primera en despertar, subió por encima del cráter y vio a las demás tiradas en el piso. Aprovechando la ocasión metió su casco en la alforja de Starlight y de su interior sacó el rubí, acto seguido sacó otra de esas llamas embotelladas

-Soy yo capitana. Tengo el rubí que buscaba-

Pero la llamarada sólo transmitió una voz a forma de contestadora.

- _Lo lamento mucho pero en estos momentos no estoy disponible, fui a una importante misión a Avilon. Si eres la cazarrecompensas que contrate para decirme que tuviste éxito, búscame cera de Klugetown para que hablemos de tus honorarios, si no, mejor escóndete. Otra cosa más, si en tu camino te encuentras a una alicornio lavanda, tráemela también-_

Y se apagó.

Guardó el rubí en un bolsa y se preparó para despegar, pero antes le echó un vistazo a Starlight, no tenía alas, pero per sabía que era una de las amigas de la alicornio que Ventisca menciono, podía serle de utilidad; también centró su atención en la otra pegaso, Ligtning llevaba consigo un cartel de SE BUSCA con un dibujo de la arqueóloga y una recompensa de 25 000 billetes tormenta.

-Este debe ser mi día de suerte. Tres pájaros de un solo tiro.

Así que la pegaso tomó a Starlight y Daring de ambos cascos y se las llevó con dirección al sur, hacia el desierto Hueso Seco. Momentos después Maud, y Trixie despertaron de su letargo, Trixie se puso de nuevo e sombrero, sacudió su capa y fue a ver como estaba Maud.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó la unicornio a la terrestre.

-Mi piel es tan dura como el granito y mi cabeza como el mármol- Maud se golpeó la cabeza que sonó como roca.

-¿Que me dices tu Starlight?... ¿Daring? –Trixie volteó hacia todas partes y se dio cuenta con horror de que sus amigas no estaban -¡La explosión debió mandarlas más lejos!-

Buscaron por todas partes, pero no encontraron rastro alguna de ellas, temían que se hubieran evaporado. Madu encontró la botella que Lightning usó para comunicarse con Ventisca, la olfateó y dio su veredicto.

-No, estos restos calcinados fueron causados por una fogata iniciada por un compuesto químico hecho de magensio, calcita y un mineral raro llamado flamerita que solo proviene de las estepas cercanas a Basalt Beach pasando el Mar de las Nubes, es un flamefono-

-¿Un que?-

Maud agitó la botella invocando a la llama que repitió el mensaje para las ponies.

Hay que buscar un modo más rápido para llegar Klugetown

A lo lejos por el camino vieron una carreta acercándose jalada por 2 criaturas que parecían ser lagartos verdes. Abordo iban dos seres, un ornitorrinco de piel café, pico amarillo y cola de castor y alguien que parecía tener la cabeza de un animal de pelaje rojizo con manos reptilescas de color azul y cola de escorpión.

-Esa carreta parece que va al sur- Dijo Trixie -¡Trixie tiene una idea!-

La unicornio se puso en medio del camino

-¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?!- Dijo el ornitorrinco.

-Perdone mi molestia nobles señores, pero la bella e inofensiva Trixie y su compañera de pocas palabras necesitan que las lleven al sur y estamos demasiado cansadas para continuar- La unicornio se puso de pie y caminó sensualmente hacia los conductores –Unos finos caballero como ustedes no dejaran que una pobres damiselas caminen solas por este árido y peligros lugar- Se puso a acariciar sutilmente la cola de escorpión de Jenner y a parpadearle con sus relucientes pestañas. Trixie ya había usado su atractivo sexual antes para su beneficio. Además de ser una gran ilusionista, Trixie también tenía talento para la seducción.

-Admito que eres linda, pero no tenemos espacio para…-

-Momento Jenner- El ornitorrinco hablo en voz baja al oído de su compañero –La melena de esta brilla como la plata y la otra tiene la fisionomía de una esclava. Podrían darnos buen precio por ellas-

Jenner puso una sonrisa maliciosa –Sabes que Warren, creo que tienes razón. ¡Muy bien señoritas, creo que si tenemos espacio suficiente para ustedes dos!- Las ponies subieron a la carreta. En la parte de atrás llevaban costales de carne seca y fruta deshidratada.

-¿Podrían decirnos a donde van?- Preguntó Maud

-A Klugetown, la joya del desierto.

-Que casualidad, nosotras también- Dijo la unicornio.

-No es tan elegante como las aldeas de los ponies, pero les fascinará- Dijo Jenner. –Les aseguro que les fascinara. Hehehe-

Klugetown era una ciudad ubicada en medio del desierto, en su época un importante punto de encuentro para comerciantes y visitantes de todos los rincones del planeta, pero desde que el Rey Tormenta tomo el control de la región, se había convertido en nido de escoria de la peor clase. La corrupción del nuevo régimen había favorecido al crimen organizado. El principal cabecilla era una rata topo de nombre Verko, el estaba en la oficina de su club nocturno llamado "El Queso Gruyer" atendiendo a un dodo y a una gaviota, eran Marina y Duddley enviados por ordenes de la Capitana Ventisca.

-Así que su capitana quiere que le busque a una unicornio con alas ¿Qué es lo que recibo a cambio?-

-Su eterna gratitud y la de su majestad, el Rey Tormenta…- Dijo la gaviota.

-…..

-Era broma.

-Y como garantía, la capitana le envía esto- El dodo puso sobre la mesa de Verko una jaula de oro con una criatura peluda, rosada de rayas y cabeza moradas con patas y manos azules, ojos amarillo y 2 coletas.

-¿Eso es un bushwoolie?-

Verko observó con cuidado a la criatura quien asustada se recargó cobre los barrotes observando a su nuevo dueño.

-Un espécimen joven y sano. Mmm… ¡Me convencieron! En cuanto tenga noticias de la unicornio alado, se los haré saber en seguida.

En ese momento entró por la puerta un perro enanito de piel verde con zapatos largos, camisa de mangas largas arrastrándose en el piso, sombrero de bombín, nariz de pelota, ojos saltones y una corbata cubriendo su boca.

-¿Qué vienes hacer aquí? ¡No ves que estoy a la mitad de un negocio!

El perro le murmuró algo a Verko en el oído. -¡Vaya! ¡Parece ser su capitana recibirá su paquete más pronto de lo que esperaba!-

Los ponies de Canterlot habían sido esclavizados, sometidos a trabajos forzados como al construcción de una colosal estatua del Rey Tormenta en medio de la plaza de la ciudad, los demás habían sido puestos a trabajar como servidumbre para el rey y sus hombres, artistas como Octavia y su orquesta que tocaban sin descanso en el salón de fiestas para entretener a los guardias; aquellos que se resistían eran encerrados en jaulas como animales. Las princesas yacían petrificadas dentro del salón del castillo en espera de que ser despojadas de su magia, Derpy fue usada de adorno en una fuente mientras que Lyra y Bon Bon fueron colocadas en cerca del laberinto, en el mismo pedestal donde Discord solía estar cuando fue vencido siglos atrás. Los 2 guardias que vigilaban el área estaban ocupado divirtiéndose pintándoles las cara con plumones, estaban tan entretenidos que no se percataron de un pony encapuchado aproximándose por detrás, sacó una botella redonda que contenía un líquido rojo y la arrojo hacia las estatuas soltando un humo que dejo ciegos y confundidos a los guardias. En un acto milagroso, las 2 estatuas empezaron a cobrar vida, la piedra se torno de nuevo en carne y las 2 "amigas" habían vuelto a la normalidad. Lo primero que vieron fue la cara pintada de la otra, sintieron la tinta en las suyas propias y de inmediato se lanzaron sobre los chistositos guardias propinándoles una madrina del tamaño del mundo.

-¡Ahora si que me siento mucho mejor!- Dijo Lyra exaltada.

-Primero me convierten en piedra y luego arruinan mi hermosa cara ¡Ya no hay justicia en este mundo!- Repeló Bon Bon

-Yo creo que luces adorable-

-¿De verás?-

-Desde luego, me recuerdas al mimo tonto que siempre se pone en el parque.

Ambas ponies se quedaron calladas por un momento antes de soltar una risa enorme.

-Pero ¿Cómo fue que nos liberamos?- Preguntó la pony terrestre.

-A mi no me mires- Dijo la unicornio

-La responsable fui yo- Dijo la figura encapuchada. Las 2 ponies voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó Lyra.

La figura se quito la capucha revelando a un unicornio amarillo de pelo rojo con barba y lentes.

-¿Sunburst? ¿El mago de la corte de la Princesa Cadance? ¿Creímos que habías escapado del castillo junto con los demás ponies del castillo?. Preguntó Lyra

-¿Y como fue que nos liberaste?- Preguntó Bon Bon

-Con esto- Sunburst les mosró otra botella como la que uso con ellas. –Luego de escapar, nos fuimos a esconder con Zecora al bosque Everfree, ella logró tomar una muestra del cuerpo de Celestia y entre los 2 sintetizamos pudimos sintetizar un antídoto.

-Te agradecemos mucho que no hayas regresado a la normalidad a Bon Bon y a mi. Dime ¿De casualidad no tendrás otra de esas botellas para despetrificar a Derpy?

-Lo siento, pero solo tuvimos tiempo para fabricar otra y es para las princesas.

-Mmm….Bueno, en cuanto liberemos a las princesas, todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Pero ¿Cómo entramos al castillo?

-Usando la misma salida que usé ¡SIGANME!

Trixie y Maud se quedaron dormidas todo el camino, cuando despertaron, vieron que ya estaban en la ciudad.

-Ya llegamos señoritas, esperemos que hayan disfrutado de su visita- Dijo Warren

-Les agradecemos mucho el aventón señores, pero aquí nos bajamos- Dijo Trixie

-¿Irse? No lo creo- Jenner alzó su cola de escorpión para inmovilizar a las ponies, pero Maud con su piel resistente sujeto la cola de la quimera, con ella lo hizo girar como matraca y lo lanzó hacia Warren derribándolos a ambos de la carreta.

-Vámonos de aquí Trix-

Ambas ponies saltaron de la carreta y huyeron hacia el mercado.

-¡Tras ellas!- Los 2 seres se levantaron y las persiguieron por varias calles hasta arrinconarlas en un callejón sin salida.

-Ya no tienen escapatoria- Dijo el Warren.

-¡Atrás o la grande y poderosa Trixie usara lanzará un maleficio ustedes!

-Uy que miedo- Ambos rufianes se rieron, entonces una enorme hélice les cayó encima a todos. Trixie uso un hechizo de teletransportación para escapar mientras los 2 rufianes quedaron enterrados bajo los escombros. Las 2 ponies reaparecieron en el mercado

-No se de donde vino eso pero fue oportuno, ahora hay que buscar a nuestras amigas- Dijo la unicornio.

-¿Sabes por donde empezar?-

-No, pero creo que 2 ponies coloridas son fáciles de reconocer-

En un habitación del club, Duddley y Marina contemplaban el cuerpo calcinado de Verko sobre su cama siendo vendado por un médico de la misma especie.

-¡Esto me pasa por meterme en los asuntos ajenos! ¡Al menos pudieron avisarme que había más gente buscando a esos ponies!

-Le aseguro que esa pony no tiene nada que ver con nosotros- Dijo Duddley

-¡¿Entonces porque llevaba el uniforme imperial?!

-Es una recién llegada, a la capitana tampoco le agrada en lo absoluto. De cualquier modo recibirá una compensación por este malentendido- Dijo Marina.

-¡Pues les voy a exigir una compensación muy alta, el traje que su compañera arruinó era un Coco Pommel hecho en Manehattan! ¡Hasta entonces ustedes dos trabajarán para mí!

-¡Pero… Ya que- Dijo marina con frstración.

Un ratopín de mayor tamaño vestido de traje entró por la puerta –Una pegaso desea verla jefe dice traer un paquete para usted-

-¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡NO MÁS PONIES! !YA TUVE SUFICIENTE POR HOY!-

-El guarura salió para decirle a la pegaso que no. Los presentes escucharon un enorme alboroto detrás de la puerta, una gran pelea se estaba llevando a cabo del otro lado. De repente uno de los guaruras entro volando a través de la puerta cayendo cerca de lo pájaros. Al levantar la mirada vieron a Lightning Dust entrando al cuarto llevando consigo un costal encima de la espalda, detrás de ellas se veía a todos los secuaces de Verko distribuidos por todo el piso con moretones sobre sus cuerpos.

-¡A mi nadie me echa!-

-¡Que es lo que quieres!-

La pegaso puso el costal sobre el suelo, lo abrió y de su interior sacó a Daring atada y amordazada.

-Escuche que usted ofreció recompensa por esta pegaso.

-Verko ajusto sus gafas para ver mejor los ojos molestos de la pegaso cromo-

-Si, la recuerdo- El ratopín sacó su pluma y su chequera- 25 000 como dice el anuncio-

-¿25 000? No invente. ¡Quiero 50 000!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?

Lightning sacó una de esas bombas petrificadoras. Todos se asustaron al verla, incluyendo a Verko.

-50 000 o usted mismo formara parte de su colección de arte.

Verko en lugar de asustarse o sacar un arma, le dio a la pegaso un pequeña sonrisa.

-Me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven, taimado y ruin, eres mi clase de mercenario ¿35 000 te parecen bien?

-Por favor acéptelos—Dijo el dodo.

-Mmm… ¡HECHO!- La pegaso guardó la bomba, tomó un papel de la mano de Verko con instrucciones y salió dejando a Daring a solas con sus captores.

-¡Ustedes dos! Llévense a esta al sótano. Los pájaros tomaron a Daring y se la llevaron. Luego de recibir su cheque la pegaso verde salió del club pidiendo disculpas frías a los secuaces en el piso; en el callejón de a lado había otro costal con Starlgiht adentro, la abrió y las 2 ponies intercambiaron miradas -Descuida, tu tesoro esta en buenos cascos- Lightning sacó la gema para presumir –En cuanto a tus amigas y a ti, no puedo decir lo mismo-


	5. ¡Hora de la función!

**Capitulo 5: ¡Hora de la función!**

 _Hace siglos._

 _En el fondo del mar tres sirenas jóvenes se encontraban curioseando en un barco hundido, Adagio, la mayor, examinaba una caja de música examinando con una bailarina en la tapa; Aria se puso a probar los vestidos de un baúl y la menor, Sonata, se puso a comer todos los dulces de un recipiente de cristal. Las tres estaban muy entretenidas cuando una sirena mayor de color rojo se les apareció, parecía estar muy molesta._

 _-Existen ciertas reglas y espero que esas reglas sean cumplidas-_

 _-¡Abyss!- Dijeron las tres al unisono._

 _-Por andarlas buscando tuvimos que dejar escapar a toda tripulación. Tendremos que cenar almejas esta noche, otra vez-_

 _-Los sentimos mucho Lady Abt¡yss, sólo queríamos saber si había algo de valor en el barco-_

 _-Siempre quieren saber si hay algo de valor en cada barco que hundimos. Los ponies de las superficie sólo tienen un propósito: ¡ALIMENTARNOS!. El fraternizar con ellos no ayuda, además esta prohibido, los ponies de la superficie son ruines, se roban nuestros recursos y en su lugar arrojan basura-_

 _-Pues yo creo que son fascinantes- Adagio le mostro a Abyss la caja de música –Mira lo que saben hacer-_

 _Abyss tomó la caja de música, pero no para observarla, sino para aplastarla hasta hacerla trisas._

 _-Eso pasa cuando niñas como ustedes se quedan sin padres, se hacen frágiles. ¡Ven cosas buenas donde no las hay!-_

 _-¡No los conoces!-_

 _-¡No necesito conocerlos para saber como son!-_

 _-¡Tampoco sabes como somos nosotras!-_

 _-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Las he tolerado por mucho tiempo, pero todo tiene un límite! En el nombre de Poseidón, ya no son parte de esta familia, ¡LAS DESTIERRO AL MUNDO QUE TANTO QUIEREN!-_

 _Abyss invocó un tifón que envió a las sirenas a la playa más cercana._

 _-Bueno hermanita ¿Ahora que hacemos?- Pregunto Aria._

 _-Abyss se equivoca, no somos débiles, ¡somos mucho más que un eslabón en la cadena alimenticia!-_

 _-Aún así tenemos hambre-_

 _-Un taco de algas no me caería nada más- Dijo Sonata_

 _¡Ya estoy harta de las algas! ¡Quien creen que soy, UNA PONY DE MAR!, Shoo-be-do-shoo-shoo-be-doo- Aria se metió el casco en la boca -Y tu Sonata ¿porque tienes los cachetes inflados?-_

 _La sirena azul escupió unos dulces que tenía ocultos en su boca._

 _-Nada mal- Dijo Adagio elogiando a su hermana._

 _Las tres masticaron los dulces mientras pensaban en que hacer._

 _-Este mundo tiene mucho que ofrecer-_

 _-Los ponies creen que somos monstruos, no querrán compartir su mundo con nosotras-_

 _-Entonces lo tomaremos-_

 _-¿Cómo temeraria líder?-_

 _-Me alegro que tomes en cuenta mi autoridad- Adagio señaló las gemas en su pecho -Nuestra gemas tienen poderes que ninguna de nosotras ha explotado lo suficiente-_

 _-¿Significa que podemos hacer magia?- preguntó Sonata._

 _-Nuestras gemas aún son pequeñas-_

 _-La mía es grande- Dijo Aria_

 _-No tanto como la mía- Adagio tocó la gema en el pecho de Aria-_

 _-¡No toques mi gema!-_

 _-Las sirenas usan la magia para hipnotizar y controlar las mareas, pero si descubriéramos la manera de explotar nuestra magia, podríamos hacer toda clase de travesuras-_

 _-¡Uy! Me gustan las travesuras- Dijo Sonata entusiasmada._

 _-Piensen en las posibilidades, usar la magia para cumplir nuestros sueños. Un día verán lo especiales que somos, ya no seremos sombras escabulléndose entre las sombras ¡SEREMOS ESTRELLAS BRILLANDO EN EL CIELO!- Las tres se quedaron mirando las estrellas de la noche, pero Sonata no se resistió en cantar la canción de los ponies marinos._

 _-Shoo-be-do shoo-shoo-be-do-_

 _-¡YA CALLATE!-_

 _Aria y Sonata se pusieron a pelar_

 _-¡¿No podrían llevarse bien de vez en cuando?!- Dijo Adagio tratando de calmarlas._

 _Ahora_

En la mazmorra, Daring Do estaba sentada en el piso jugando a botar la pelota sobre la pared, Duddley, asignado como guardia de seguridad, había llegado con una charola de comida,

-Te traje algo de comer.

-Déjalo en el piso.

Duddley paso la charola por una abertura cerca del piso -Respóndeme una cosa ¿Qué hiciste para que Verko ofreciera una recompensa por ti?-

-En mi búsqueda para encontrar un objeto llamado "La Perla Destello", me hice pasar por un coleccionista de Manehattan para intercambiarle un mapa antiguo por un maletín lleno de monedas de oro.

-¿Le pagaste?-

-Así fue, pero con monedas de chocolate

Duddley no pudo contener la risa –Ya me imagino la cara que debió haber puesto-.

-Con una bromita así me sorprende que aún te haya hervido en aceite.

-Verko es un coleccionista de arte antiguo, ya visite el museo que tiene allá arriba y una caza tesoros como yo le es más útil viva que muerta, sólo necesita encontrar la manera de convencerme, temo que vaya a capturar a mis amigas, por eso no quiero que vengan a salvarme, mejor vete antes de que piensen que fraternizas con el enemigo.

El dodo sintió algo de lastima por la pegaso, le gustado querido consolar, pero no sabia que decirle, así que simplemente se retiró hacia su escritorio donde tenía una radio, tomó el micrófono y encendió el aparato.

-Marina ¿Me escuchas?

La gaviota estaba en el hangar reparando el motor de una nave con la inicial V en manuscrito. A su lado tenía una radio, cuando escuchó la voz de Duddley, tomó el micrófono para contestar.

-Aquí Marina ¿Cómo te va?

-Me pusieron a vigilar a la pony, es aburrido, no hace mas que botar la pelota. ¿Qué tal tu?

-Aquí reparando la nave privada del señor Verko.

-Siempre te gusto reparar cosas, al menos te asignó un trabajo adecuado, en cambio yo, estoy obligado a ser la niñera de una mocosa con .

-Pudo ser peor, tan solo mira lo que paso con Celaeno y tripulación-

Marina vio pasar frente a ella a una harpía, un ser con aspecto de ave pero con orejas; que tenía pico de loro, plumaje blanco, mechón y cola verde, orejas, un lunar cerca del pico y una pata de palo vestida con un uniforme de repartidor con el logo del Rey Tormenta sobre su hombro leyendo el itinerario –Hablando del diablo, luego te veo- Marina cortó la comunicación y dirigió su voz a la harpía -¡Hey Camila!-

La harpía volteó hacia la gaviota -¡Que tal Marina! Perdón, no vi que estabas ahí-

Marina bajo de la escalera para saludar a Celaeno –Esta bien. ¿Como anda el negocio?- Ambas se besaron en la mejilla

-Aburrido como siempre.

-¿No has hecho algo temerario últimamente?

-¿Cómo esperas que haga algo temerario usando esta ropa? Yo, Camila Celaeno, solía ser la más grande pirata del Mar de la Nubes, saqueaba y robaba todo barco que se cruzaba en mi camino, asalté ciudades enteras, mis enemigos temblaban al escuchar mi nombre. Desde pequeña he soñado con una vida de aventura y riqueza. ¡Ahora mírame! ¡Convertida en la moza de un simio atolondrado que ni siquiera sabe contar!-

-Realmente lo siento, pero al menos no te llevaron al paredón.

-Si sigo con esto, yo misma caminare por la tabla. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un cargamento de figuras de acción que entregar al Pantano Troll y ya se me esta haciendo tarde- Celaeno se retiro hacia su nave. –Por cierto Marina, gracias por gracias repararle las velas de color a mi nave-. Marina pudo notar las lagrimas en sus ojos. Entendió que ambas estaban atoradas en el mismo hoyo y debían buscar la forma de salir, antes verse obligadas a tomar una decisión extrema.

Starlight Glimmer y Daring Do habían sido capturadas por Lightning Dust, Daring fue entregada al jefe criminal conocido como Verko. Trixie y Maud llegaron a Klugetown en busca de sus amigas. Luego de escapar de unos rufianes, la maga y la arqueóloga se encontraban caminando por el mercado.

-Trixie no puede creer que hayan capturado a Starlight y Daring, y no solo eso, también se llevaron la gema-

-No estés tan segura- Maud sacó la gema de su vestido.

-¡Pero si Starlight tenía la gema!

-Esta es la gema real, Stalright uso un hechizo de transmudación en una piedra para usarlo como señuelo.

-¡Genial! ahora sólo hay que preocuparnos por salvarla a ella.

Maud guardó de nuevo la gema y recorrieron el mercado preguntando por las ponies

-¡DISCULPEN BUENO SEÑORES, PERO ESTAMOS BUSCANDO A UNAS PONIES IGUALES A NOSOTRAS! ¡¿ALGUIEN LAS HA VISTO?!- Dijo la unicornio.

Todas las criaturas del mercado se reunieron alrededor de las 2 ponies.

-No creo ninguno de ellos quiera ayudarnos- Dijo Maud.

Las criaturas se estaban acercando cada vez más con sus garras puestas sobre las ponies, hasta que una de ellas grito: -¡ATRAS! ¡TIENEN COLORATIS PASTELUS!- Las criaturas gritaron y salieron huyendo.

-Tal vez debamos buscar en otro sitio- Dijo Trixie

-¿Que tal ahí?-

-Pero eso es una cantina-

-Que mejor lugar para recabar información que un centro de reunión para chismosos, pero hay que se cautelosas, para chicas como nosotras puede ser un lugar algo brusco-

Maud y Trixie continuaron su búsqueda dentro de una cantina, era un ligar frecuentado por toda clase de criminales y malhechores, razón por la cual debían actuar con cautela. Un lagarto volador y un pescado se estaban dando de golpes en una mesa y en otra una pareja de borrachos conformada por un jabalí y un rinoceronte se abrazaban y cantaban como si fueran hermanos. En el escenario una banda de ranas vestidas como músicos de jazz, traje negro y gafas, se encargaban de proporcionar un ambiente agradable al lugar con sus clarinetes. Trixie y Maud se acercaron con el cantinero, un cerdo con bigote de aspecto gruñón.

-Disculpe amigo ¿De casualidad no ha visto a una pandilla de ponies, un de ellas es una unicornio con alas?- Preguntó Trixie.

-¡No! ¡¿Van a pedir algo o solo vinieron a preguntar?!- Las 2 pidieron una cerveza de raíz.

-Esto sabe a corteza- Dijo la pony terrestre luego de probar su bebida. Por temor a generar un problema, la unicornio cubrió su boca y se disculpó por el comentario -No le haga caso señor, ella no sabe lo que dice. Heheheh- El cantinero se les que quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido por un momento antes de continuar con sus labores

De lejos había 2 sujetos observándolas, una era una figura encapuchada con alas de murciélago, la otra era una rata de pelaje verde seco, parche en el ojo, capa morada, camisa azul claro y pantalones jeans rotos. La rata sacó una fotografía, era la foto de su de Maud que Pinkie pensaba en regalar a cambio de información sobre la reina hipo; al reconocer a la pony, terminó su bebida, se limpio la boca con la manga, se levantó de sus silla y camino hacia nuestras amigas.

Trixie se percato de que varios de los presentes empezaron a fijarse en ellas, así que pagó la cuenta y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar la rata se interpuso en su camino.

-No quisiera molestarla señoritas pero ¿la de la fotografía no es usted?

Maud tomó la fotografía –Es la fotografía que le obsequie a mi hermana ¿Dónde la consiguió?-

-La recogí mientras ella y otras ponies iban huyendo de la Guardia Tormentosa, al parecer su hermana y sus amigas se han metido en alguna clase de lio, hasta han ofrecido un a recompensa por ellas.

-¿Sabe en donde están?- Preguntó Trixie.

-No, pero podría ayudarlas

A simple vita se veía que el tipo no era de fiar. –Gracias por la información, pero Maud y yo podemos encontrarlas por nuestra cuenta. Que tenga buen día.

La rata se volvió a interponer en su camino –Por favor señoritas, insisto- Las ponies vieron como desenfundaba una de esas pistolas de chispa, era claro que quería llevarlas con la Guardia tormentosa para recibir la recompensa.

-No valen la pena caballero- La figura encapuchada se levantó para ayudar a las ponies –Tan solo mire lo debiluchas que son, están tan delgadas que apenas pueden levantar una bolsa llena de hojas-

-¡¿Llamas a la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie debilucha?!-

-Además son solo turistas, no tienen ninguna información que sea de utilidad. Mejor olvídese de ellas. Venga y deje que le invite un trago.

¿Por qué un completo extraño se preocuparía en proteger a estas ponies? La rata pensó que a lo mejor quería la recompensa para él, así que sacó su pistola para dispararle, pero el encapuchado le lanzó una bola de fuego de su boca derritiendo el arma de su oponente que escurrió hacia el piso formando un pudín naranja brillante. En el rostro cubierto del encapuchado brillaban un par de ojos al rojo vivo y una boca dentada aspirando una llamas.

-No se exactamente que eres tu amigo, pero no quiero problemas.

-¡Entonces largo!- La rata obedeció la orden.

-Perdone la molestia- La figura le lanzó una moneda al cantinero- ¡Síganme!

No tenían idea de quien era ni por que las había ayuda, pero las ponies decidieron confiar en él. Las ponies siguieron al encapuchado hasta su casa en un complejo habitacional de barro como las hay en Medio Oriente. El lugar estaba lleno de artilugios mágicos y libros, la mayoría eran sobre temas prohibidos, unos tenían más de mil años, uno en particular destacaba por tener la firma de Starswirl el Barbado. Maud tomó una piedra con forma de huevo.

-¿Es alguna clase de hechicero?- Pregunto Trixie

-He estudiado a magia, pero no soy un mago.

-No lo entiendo, porque quiso ayudarnos ¿No va a entregarnos o sí?

-Desde luego que no- El encapuchado se dio la vuelta para revelar su identidad, era una gárgola con hocico y melena de pelaje café. -Mi nombre es Scorpan y quiero a ayudarlos a encontrar a sus amigas.

Sunburst, Lyra y Bon Bon caminaron hasta la base de una de las torres del castillo, el unicornio empujo un ladrillo cuyo color era más opaco que la piedra blanca de los muros del castillo, eso activo una puerta secreta.

-Síganme-

Las chicas y el mago subieron por reorrieron un túnel hasta llegar a unas escaleras -Al igual que en su viejo castillo, Celestia mando a construir una red de pasajes ocultos, este conduce hacia la capilla, la cual esta a sólo un par de pasillos del salón del trono. En cuanto volvamos a las princesas a la normalidad, usaran su magia para sacar a todos estos barbaros de aquí-

-Tu plan es genial, pero eso no significa que no me guste- Dijo Lyra

-Ni a mi tampoco-

-¡Y HACEN MUY BIEN!-

Los ponies abrieron una salida hacia el pasillo que da hacia la capilla, pero las cosas no salieron como Sunburst las planeó, Moonscar y un grupo de yetis los estaba esperando.

-No tiene mucho que descubrí su pasaje secreto. Si deciden cooperar con nosotros, tal vez sólo los ponga a trapear el piso-

-¿Tienes un plan B genio?- Preguntó Bon Bon con sarcasmo.

Los ponies y las gárgola se sentaron sobre una alfombra roja con motivos árabes para tomar te y hablar sobre la búsqueda.

-De modo que usted es amigo de Starswirl.

-Le debo mucho a ese viejo unicornio y a sus amigos. Siempre seguí a mi hermano sin como si fuera un sombra, a cambio me trataba como una mascota, no fue hasta que ese viejo unicornio vino y me convenció de que era libre de seguir mi propio destino. Evite que Triek robara la magia de Equestria, pero eso no emendaba el mal que le había ayudado a ser, así que pase todo este tiempo en el exilio como penitencia por mis acciones. Escuche que mi hermano ha vuelto.

-Así fue, pero Twilight y sus amigas lo derrotaron. Trixie soñó toda su vida con ser la pony más poderosa de Equestria, por un tiempo las envidie, ahora entiendo que poseen una magia superior a cualquiera de nosotras.

-Mi hermana y ellas están buscando a alguien llamado la Reina Hipo ¿A quién se refieren?

-Quizás se refieran a los hipogrifos, desde que el Rey Tormenta devastó su reino en el Monte Aris, nadie los ha vuelto a ver, aunque no dudo que una raza tan poderosa se haya dejado extinguir tan fácilmente. La última vez que estuve en ese monte fue hace siglo cuando acompañe a Starswirl a investigar el secreto de su magia.

-Si es amigo de Starswirl, entonces debe saber lo que es esto- Maud sacó la gema para mostrárselo a Scorpan

-¡El Rubí Fantasma! ¡No se de donde sacaron esa cosa pero tienen que deshacerse de ella, es peligrosa!

-¿Qué sabe sobre el rubí?- Preguntó Trixie.

-Se dice que cayó del cielo, los Pilares lo buscaron, pero un nigromante lo encontró primero y lo contaminó con su magia oscura, lo uso para esparcir su la magia hasta que le fue robado por 3 criaturas procedentes de Acuastria. Los último que se supo del rubí que había sido enviado a otro mundo.

-Pues una de mis amigas la encontró y la trajo de vuelta, ahora esta en nuestras manos mantenerlo a salvo. Pero ahora nos preocupa en encontrar a nuestras amigas. Si tan sólo hubiera un lugar donde ocultarlo.

-Tal vez usted quiera hacerse cargo– Maud le ofrecio la gema Scorpan, por un momento un brillo verde llenó los ojos de la gárgola, extendió su mano con la intención de tomarla -¡No!- Apartó su mano –Es más seguro que vaya con ustedes, solo asegúrense de que nadie las vea con ella.

-Usted dijo que sabía donde estaban nuestra amigas ¿Cierto?

-En el bar escuche a unos sujetos hablando de una recompensa por una pegaso, pero que esta ya había sido capturada y entregada al líder criminal conocido como Verko.

Trixie chocó sus casco –¿Díganos donde esta ese Verko y la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie se hará cargo de él?

-No es tan fácil, Verko es muy peligroso, hay que entrar con siglo y creo tener una idea de como hacerlo.

Trixie luciendo su capa y su sombrero fue al "Queso Gruyer" a presentarse con el dueño. –Díganle al señor Verko que la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie ha venido para hacerle la propuesta de su vida-

-¿Tiene cita?- Dijo el guardia

-La grandiosa y poderosa Trixie no necesita cita-

-Sin cita, no puede pasar usted-

-Entonces déjeme decírselo de esta manera- Trixie se levanto y empezó coquetear con el guardia de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Jenner –Alguien tan guapo y fuerte como usted no le negaría la entrada a un pony tan linda como yo ¿O sí?- El guardia no pudo soportar esa mirada, así que le cedió el paso a la unicornio.

Verko estaba todo vendado en su cama mientras una ratopín enfermera trataba de darle su medicina por la boca. –Señor, una tal Trixie desea verlo- Dijo una voz por el interfón de su cómoda. –Que venga otro día, ahorita estoy muy ocupado- En el momento en que la cuchara se acercaba a sus labios, Trixie entró de golpe ocasionando que del susto, la enfermera tirara la botella sobre Verko derramando todo el contenido sobre sus vendajes. -¡QUIEN ERES Y QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES! -

-¡Señor Verko, soy la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie, ilusionista profesional- Trixie le dio su tarjeta al ratopín -He venido a decirle que sus problemas por falta de publico han terminado.

-¡Tengo suficiente público!

-¡Deje de ser modesto!- La maga le dio una palmada en el hombro causándole dolor –Si me de la oportunidad de presentar mi acto en su club, usted aganará una fortuna.

-Aunque la palabra "fortuna" me tienta a aceptar su oferta, no estoy de humor para hacer audiciones además ya tengo un mago, así que por favor hazme el favor de retirarse sin hacer escandalo.

La voz de la interfón hablando otra vez avisando que el gran Lingüini no puede presentarse esta noche por una operación de las amígdalas.

-Pero los jefes de las familias más importantes de Equestria vendrán esta noche. Les prometí un gran espectáculo. ¡Donde demonios voy a conseguir un reemplazo!

Verko miro los ojos suplicantes y la enorme sonrisa de la unicornio -Tienes suerte niña, que sea algo grande ¡O venderé tu cuerno como pisapapeles!

-La unicornio cambio su gesto de suplica por una de preocupación.

Sunburst, Bon Bon y Lyra habían sido llevadas al calabozo del castillo. Moonscar llegó sosteniendo una caja, se puso frente a las prisioneras, un guardia le acercó un banco, puso la caja en el piso y se sentó.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas saber cara de perro?- preguntó Bon Bon.

-Desde hace tiempo mi rey ha estado estudiando a fondo su historia y cultura, también ha escuchado rumores acerca de esos a quienes llaman pilares y le interesa saber donde se encuentran, también acerca de ese "Árbol de la Armonía"-

-No tenemos idea de donde están, pero aunque lo supiera, jamás te lo diría- Respondió Sunburst

-¡No sabemos que planeas hacer con nosotros, pero no lograras sacarnos nada!- Respondió Lyra.

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen- El lobo sacó de la caja unos pergaminos que procedían de la sección de Starswirl el Barbado –He estudiado su expediente señor Sunburst. Promedios bajos en la escuela de magia, adivino de profesión y una obsesión compulsiva por colecciona artefacto mágicos de gran valor, como estos pergaminos, escritos a casco por el más grande mago en toda la historia de Equestria- Cuando Sunburst los vio, puso ojos de encanto estilo anime -Sería una lastima si algo malo, les sucediera ¿No?- Moonscar encendió un fosforo y lo puso cerca del pergamino- Sunburst no podía soportar esta clase de trato a un pergamino tan bien preservado con hechizos que con los que cualquier mago podría soñar.

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡MUY BIEN! ¡COOPERARE!-

Las yeguas pusieron cascos sobre la cara en señal de vergüenza.

-No se donde se encuentran los pilares, pero se donde esta el Árbol de la Armonía.

-Con eso me basta ¡Preparen la expedición!-

Las yeguas se quedaron mirando a Sunburst con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo lamento, pero no soporto como torturen a una buena lectura-

Esa noche, las personas más importantes del pueblo, gánsteres en su mayoría, acudieron a ver el espectáculo que Trixie tenía para presentar esa noche. Verko se encontraba acompañado de otros mafiosos, un jabalí, un rinoceronte y una lagartija. Luego de disfrutar de la actuación de la bella corista Mina, una gata de color blanco con cabello rubio vestida de rojo, de recibir los aplausos y racimos de flores lanzados desde el escenario por parte del público enamorado; un ratopín vestido de traje y corbata se encargó de presentar a Trixie.

-¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡CON SUTEDES!... ¡LA GRANDIOSA Y PODEROSA TRIXIE!-

Las cortinas se abrieron para revelar a Trixie y a su asistente Maud vestida con un leotardo morado adornado de estrellas como la capa y el sombrero de Trixie.

¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros al show mágico de la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie!

El primer consistió en que un miembro del público tomara una carta y dejar que Trixie adivinara cual era, pensó y pensó hasta que la idea una idea le la cabeza. –¿Me permiten? Gracias- La maga retiró un mantel de una de las mesas sin tirar nada de lo que estaba arriba. –Este mantel parece sucio, déjenme ver que tiene- La extendió para revelar una imagen de un siete de corazones impreso debajo, era la carta que el voluntario había tomado. Todo el publico quedó maravillado. A continuación la metió dentro la asistente dentro de una caja, sació su cabeza de un lado y sus pies del otro, la maga levitó un serrucho que partió a Maud en a la mitad, separó las 2 mitades y cuando abrió las cajas, 2 Mauds idénticas salieron de cada una, el público se quedó sin aliento; la maga las cubrió con su capa y ¡presto!, las 2 volvían a ser una sola.

-Realmente es buena- Dijo Verko

-Ya lo creo- Dijo el jabalí.

El tercer acto consistió en clásico truco de la cabina de desaparición, la maga giró 360 grados la cabina morada con su cutie mark, sosteniéndola de su casco invitó a Maud a entrar, cerró la puerta, hizo unos cuantos pases mágicos, la giro otra vez y al abrirla, la maga ha desaparecido. -¡Se lo que están pensando! ¡Que se salió por atrás!- Trixie abrió la parte de atrás revelando 2 puertas -¡Tal vez este debajo!- Luego desmanteló toda la cabina dejando únicamente la base, metió su casco y de un espacio escondido sacó un racimo de rosas –Para usted mi bella dama- Las lanzó hacia la bella Mina quien la recibió con las mejillas en rojo -¡Un momento! Creo que hay algo debajo de mi sombrero ¿Será un conejo?- Se quito el sombrero, metió su caso y de su interior, sacó a Maud estriándola como un muñeco de goma para ponerla en el piso. Todos los espectadores volvieron a tronar el lugar con sus aplausos, realmente la unicornio se lució esta noche, pero en realidad todo era una mera distracción, la Maud que estaba en el escenario era en realidad un clon, la verdadera se había escabullido por la base de la cabina en el último acto hacia la parte trasera del escenario. Bajo por unas escaleras hacia el sótano, entreabrió una puerta y vio a Daring jugando con la pelota mientras Duddley dormía la siesta sobre la silla con sus patas sobre el escritorio, roncando como si fuera un puerco.

-¡Psss psss!

Daring se puso contenta al ver a Maud, la pegaso se señalo donde estaban las llaves, en el cinturón de Duddley, la pony terrestre se escabullo silenciosamente, trato de tomar el llavero, pero estaba sujeto a una correa del cinturón.

-(¡Cuidado Maud, cuidado!)-

Maud pensó en una manera más segura de sacar la llave, entonces se le ocurrió usar sus dientes para mascar la correa, royó hasta que pudo obtener el llavero, corrió hacia la celda, probo cada una de las llaves. La gente estaba tan emocionada con el espectáculo que pisotearon el piso. El golpeteó hizo que cayera algo de polvo del techo, el cual cayó encima del pico de Duddley haciendo que despertara.

-¡HEY!-

Para cuando Duddley despertó, ya habían abierto la reja.

-¡Cuidado Maud!- Maud volteó hacia atrás, Duddley se acercaba corriendo con la espada en el ala con la intención de detener el escape, lo único que Maud hizo fue entrar y cerrar la reja ocasionando que el dodo se atorara entre los barrotes, Maud volvió a abrir la reja para que ambas salieran de allí.

-¡Hasta luego fósil!- Dijo la pegaso.

-Ya me imagino a Marina riéndose de mí-

Sunburst, Bon y Lyra se encontraban caminando por el bosque Everfree escoltados por Moonscar y sus guardias que se distinguían por una cresta amarilla.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- Peguntó el lobo.

-No mucho oficial- Dijo Sunburst.

-No pensaras en darle el árbol de la armonía a estos patanes ¿o sí?- Dijo Bon Bon

-Descuide señorita, tengo una idea-

-¿Como la del pasaje secreto que ya no era secreto?-

Sunburst no hizo caso de lo que dijo Bon Bon y produjo tintineo luminoso con su cuerno que pasó desapercibido para todos. Llegaron hasta el puente que conecta con el viejo castillo

-¿Es ahí?-

-No señor, abajo-

Sunburst condujo a la expedición por las escalera que daban hacia el fondo de barranco donde se encontraba la caverna que albergaba el árbol en su interior. Entraron y encontraron el árbol brillando como siempre como si fuera de navidad. Moonscar y los guardias se quedaron impresionados por su belleza.

-Es tal y como lo vimos en aquel libro. Bien chicos, saquen su palas- Los yetis sacaron palas e intentaron extraer el árbol del piso.

-¡OIGAN QUE CREEN QUE ESTA HACIENDO!- Dijo Lyra.

-Sera un lindo adorno en el salón del trono de su majestad-

-¡Sunburst tenemos que hacer algo!-

-¡Y lo haremos!-

El unicornio dio un chiflido como si fuera un gorrión, entonces aparecieron unos ponies de entre las sombras que con cuerdas y palos se abalanzaron sobre los villanos. Primero amarraron a los que estaba escarbando el árbol.

-¿Pero que es todo esto?- Pregunto Moonscar.

-Un fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida por cortesía de los amigos ponies ¿Qué tal una bebida helada para enfriar los animos?- Sunburst uso un hechizo de congelación sobre Moonscar.

-¡Eso fue impresionante!- Dijo Lyra emocionada.

-Les envié un mensaje telepático, soy fragil en algunas cosas, pero en otras soy firme si me lo propongo-

-¿Están están ustedes bien?- Pregunto un pony.

-Muy bien. Ahora hay que empezar a planear una manera de recuperar Canterlot-

-De mago nerd a rebelde, este tipo ya me esta empezando a gradar- Dijo Lyra sonrojada, cosa que molesto a Lyra -¡OYE!-

-¡AHORA PARA MI ÚLTIMO ACTO, VOY A REQUERIR DE UN VOLUNTARIO DEL PÚBLICO!- Todos alzaron la mano, pero Trixie ya tenía a alguien en mente -¡USTED!- Trixie señalo a Verko. El dueño del lugar no tenía ganas de ir, pero sus colegas insistieron tanto, sobre todo con esos ojos amenazantes.

-Ya que ¡Enfermera!- La enfermera tuvo llevar Verko en silla de ruedas hacia el escenario.

-¡Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias señor Verko por permitirme actuar en su bello club esta noche! ¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA NUESTRO ANFITRIÓN!- Verko saludo a la muchedumbre.

-Señor Verko ¿Podría hacerme el favor de tomar estas tijeras?- Una cuerda atada al extremo del escenario sostenía una caja fuerte que colgaba encima de una caja de madera.- En cuanto haya entrada a la caja, mi asistente contará a hasta tres, luego usted cortara la cuerda con esas tijeras para dejar caer la café fuerte encima de mí. Desde fuera del escenario la maga vio a la verdadera Maud con Daring quien le hizo señas con el casco, la maga camina hacia la caja, entró en ella y la cubrió con la tapa. La falsa Maud sostenía un tablero con números en cuenta regresiva. -10, 9, 8 ,7 6 ,5 4 ,3 ,2 ,1…- A llegar a cero, Verko cortó la cuerda y la caja fuerte cayó encima de la caja de madera. Tosdos se preguntaban siu la unicronio había sobrevivido, pero el asombro fue interrumpido por Duddley quien pudo escapar de las rejas.

-¡Señor!-

-¡Ahora que quieres! ¡¿No ves que estamos en medio de un acto muy interesante?!-

-¡Lo siento señor, solo vine a avisarle de que la prisionera escapó!-

-¿Cómo que escapó?-

-¡Fue esa pony de allá!- Duddley señaló a Maud quien en ese momento se derritió como un helado. Todos quedan intrigado con esto, en especial Verko. Ordenó a sus hombre que abrieran la caja fuerte, tuvieron que usar herramientas para abrirla. No había nada adentro salvo un nota que decía:

" _Para cuando lean esto, mis amigas y yo estaremos lejos de aquí. Le agradezco las copas y el espectáculo"_

" _Atentamente: La grandiosa y poderosa Trixie"_

-Si no fuera por lo espectacular de la salida, estaría reamente furioso-

Daring, Trixie y Maud corrieron por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al puerto aéreo donde quedaron de verse con Scorpan en uno de los hangares -¿Todo bien?-

-Grandioso, fue un gran espectáculo. Lastima que tuvieramos prisa-

-Usted debe ser Daring-

-Y usted debe ser Scorpan, mis amigas ya me hablaron sobre usted. Es un placer conocerle- La pegaso estrechó la mano de la gárgola -El placer es mío. Debes sentirte orgullosa de tener amigas tan leales-

Daring volteó a ver a sus amigas –Si, lo estoy, pero aún queda una amiga por rescatar-

-Pero para eso tenemos que ir al Mar de las Nubes ¿Nos consiguió una nave?- Preguntó Trixie

-Desde luego- Scorpan les mostró la nave.

-A mi me parece un pedazo de chatarra- Dijo Maud.

-Es la más rápida que conseguí, no esta en la mejores condiciones, pero será suficiente para llevarlas al mar de las nubes-

-Tendrá que bastar- Dijo Daring. –Hay que irnos de aquí antes de que Verko y sus hombres nos encuentren-

Las ponies se despiden de Scorpan y entraron a la nave. -¿Alguien sabe volar esta cosa?- Pregunto Trixie.

Daring ya había manejado una de esas cosas en su última visita a Klugetown, así que tomó los controles y encendió la nave. -¡Saluden a los Pilares de mi parte!- Scorpan siguió despidiéndose de ellas desapareciendo a la distancia. Detrás de un barril, Marina lo había escuchado todo.


	6. La isla de los lamentos

**Capitulo 6: La isla de los lamentos**

 _Hace siglos._

 _En una aldea de ponies, las 3 sirenas que fueron exiliadas de su hogar en el mar se preparaban para cazar a su primera víctima terrestre. Escondidas detrás de unos arbustos, vieron a un potrillo jugando a la pelota._

 _-Empecemos con algo sencillo- Adagio y las demás salieron del escondite para sorprender al pootrillo -¡A hora estas bajo nuestro control! ¡Harás cualquier cosa que te ordenemos!- Pero el pequeño no parecía hipnotizado._

 _-¿Puedo decir algo?-_

 _-Adelante hijo mío- Dijo Adagio_

 _-¡AUXILIO!-_

 _Toda la muchedumbre vino en ayuda del pequeño con trinches y antorchas encendidas -¡ALEJENSE DE ÉL CRIATURAS!- Las sirenas comprendieron que su magia no funcionaba, así que emprendieron la graciosa huida. Volaron hasta perder a la muchedumbre, ante este fracaso, Aria empezó a cuestionar a su "gran líder"._

 _-Dijiste que éramos estrellas, pero apenas y podemos hechizar a una mosca. Acéptalo Adagio, somos demasiado jóvenes y no tenemos ninguna magia oculta, este fue un grandísimo error-_

 _-¡No! ¡No lo voy a aceptar nunca! ¡Tal vez haya algo que no estamos haciendo bien!-_

 _-Somos lo que somos, eso es lo que esta mal, tres pequeñas huérfanas que fueron echadas de casa ¡¿Cómo esperas controlar al mundo si ni siquiera tenemos donde dormir?!-_

 _-Puedo fabricar una cama de hojas ¿Eso ayudara?_

 _-¿Por qué no te vas a jugar mientras dejas hablar a las mayores Sonata?_

 _-Sólo habrá que esforzarnos mejor la próxima vez, tengan paciencia chicas, nuestra suerte puede cambiar de un momento a otro-_

 _-¡Ya me harté! No se tú gran líder, pero yo me regreso al mar que es adonde pertenecemos, tal vez si le pedimos discúlpalas a Abyss, logremos que nos acepte de nuevo-_

 _-Yo tengo hambre ¡Mejor me regreso a casa!-_

 _-¡No se vayan! Este sólo es el comienzo ¡No volveré a ser una más del montón! Si tan solo fuéramos más fuertes-_

 _Adagio creyó que sus planes habían fracasado cuando escuchó una extraña melodía provenir detrás de los árboles._

 _-¿No escuchan eso? Algo o alguien nos esta llamando-_

 _-Yo no escucho nada, ni quiero escucharte a ti-_

 _Adagio se dirigió hacia la fuente del sonido. -¿A dónde vas? La playa es por ahí- Sus hermanas la siguieron hasta un viejo roble todo seco donde encontraron a la sirena mayor observar un objeto brillante de color rojo sangre enterrado en el suelo._

 _-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Aria._

 _Adagio tomó la gema, parecía estar hipnotizada por la luz fantasmal de aquel objeto, de pronto, levitó de los cascos de la sirena, la luz la envolvió a ella y a sus hermanas y se partió en tres ráfagas que golpearon en sus pechos tornando sus opacos y ásperos cristales de sus pechos en bellos y pulcros rubíes de corte estrella._

 _-¿Vieron eso?- Preguntó Adagio_

 _-Siento una sensación de placer fluyendo por todas mis escamas- Dijo Aria toda excitada._

 _-No se ustedes, hi hi hi, pero yo siento cosquillas-_

 _Tal parece que las suplicas de Adagio no se hicieron esperar. –Lo que yo siento es poder, y hambre-_

 _Ahora_

Luego de rescatar a Daring Do de las garras de un gangster llamado Verko, ella, Trixie y Maud Pie escaparon de la perniciosa ciudad de Klugetown con la ayuda de una gárgola llamada Scorpan. Ahora iban hacia el mar de las nubes en busca de su amiga Starlight Glimmer quien fue capturada por la cazarrecompensas Lighning Dust. La pegaso llevando a la unicornio en un costal se aproximaba a lo que parecía ser una isla, una isla flotante en medio de las nubes con una selva y una cumbre nevada sobre ella, también una ciudad de Oriente Medio con un palacio blanco estilo Taj Mahal con cuatro minaretes, cada una con una cúpula dorada como la enorme que coronaba el palacio. La ciudad era habitada por aves antropomorfas de toda especie. Adentro del salón del trono, se encontraba la capitana Ventisca observando desde el balcón la batalla que se estaba librando en las calles. Ciudadanos iconformes se lanzaron contra la guardia real conformada por águilas, los rebeldes usaron herramientas a modo de armas, pero contra lanzas y armaduras, eran completamente inútiles; al final los rebeldes tuvieron que replegarse para evitar ser exterminados.

-¿Lo ve gobernador? No fue tan difícil disuadir a la chusma-

En el trono estaba sentado una lechuza nival obesa con vestido con la armadura real bebiendo vino y comiendo ave rostizada, un súbdito que lo hizo enojar tal vez.

-Siempre he podido ahuyentarlos, pero luego regresan y en mayor número-

-Porque no es lo suficientemente duro gobernador Hooter. El Rey Tormenta cuenta con usted para mantener el orden en esta isla, ¡Pero no hace más que comer, beber y pasar todo el día con bailarinas!-

-Porque no los petrifican y ya-

Ventisca le arranca el racimo de uvas de su ala que estaba a punto de echar a su boca y las avienta al piso, luego lo sujeta de su pescuezo y lo acerca a su enardecido hocico, Hooter veía la brillantez de su dentadura- ¡Tengo cosas más importantes como para perder el tiempo sofocando revueltas! –Ventisca suelta al gobernador -Me encargare de los líderes por pura amabilidad, pero cuento con que sea más responsable de ahora en adelante, de lo contrario, me vería en la dolorosa necesidad de disponer de sus servicios-

-SSSi su señoría, en seguida enviaré a todos mis guardias-

En eso llegó un guardia para anunciar da un aviso.

-(Una pegaso vino con un paquete para usted capitana)-

-Hágala pasar-

Lightning entró al salón llevando el costal sobre su espalda –Perdón por la tardanza, pero no es tan fácil encontrar una isla entre todas estas nubes-

-Bienvenido señorita Dust. Ordenaré que le traigan un jarrón de cerveza y heno, sólo espero venga con buenas noticias para mí-

-Si que las tengo-

-¡Mmmmmmmmm!-

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- La tigresa escuchaba unos quejidos provenientes del saco. La pegaso arrojó el costal al suelo que abrió mostrando a la unicornio amarrada y amordazada.

-¡Te pedí una gema, no una pony!-

-¿Se refiere a esto?- La pegaso le mostró el rubí a la tigresa, sus ojos se expandieron y una chispa de luz relució en su pupila. –Sólo traje a la unicornio como complemento adicional-

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Haz hecho un excelente trabajo!-

La pegaso puso la gema en sus garras, pero luego de examinarla detenidamente… -¡Un momento! Creo que hay algo de malo con él-

-¡¿Que?!-

Ventisca soltó el rubí que se partió en pedazos al estrellarse con el suelo.

-¡ES FALSO!-

La pegaso no lo podía creer -N... No lo entiendo-

-Yo sí- Ventisca quitó la mordaza del hocico de Starlight –¡Unicornio, usaste un hechizo de transmutación para convertir una roca en vidrio! Muy hábil-

-Puedo enseñarte unos trucos si me lo permites-

-¡DONDE ESTÁ MI RUBÍ!-

-¡Le prometí a una amiga que lo mantendría a salvo y eso haré!-

¡AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA!

La tigresa estaba empezaba a sonrojarse de coraje, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea -Tal vez no sea necesario… -

-?-

-Si…Claro… Sería tonto que vinieras hasta aquí vinieras sola, tenías en tus manos el rubí, pero decidiste mejor dárselo a tus amigas, las cuales probablemente vengan en tu rescate- Ventisca mostró una de esas sonrisas maquiavélicas –Las cuales yo ansiosamente estaré esperando. ¡Lightning!-

-¡Que!- La pegaso tenía la boca llena de heno.

-Tengo otro trabajito para ti-

-Oh no…- Dijo la unicornio– Mis amigas-

A bordo de la nave, Trixie se posó sobre el barandal de la cubierta observando las estrellas por un hueco abierto entre el manto de nubes. A su lado había una yegua parecida a ella, salvo que era de color durazno de melena rubia como Applejack con una flor amarilla de cutie mark usando un sombrero y una capa igual a las de Trixie.

-Tu actuación fue magnifica, sobre todo el acto de la cabina de desaparición, ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor- Dijo la yegua.

-Nunca hubo maga más grande que tú mama, sólo hice lo que me enseñaste-

-Yo sólo te di un par de consejos, lo demás fue obra tuya. Tal vez ya no me necesitas-

-¡No digas tonterías mama, siempre voy a necesitarte! Además, aún no me enseñas el truco de la carroza en llamas-

La madre de Trixie rió –Sólo estaba bromeando, no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente-

La maga se molestó un poco –¡Pues no vuelvas a bromear así o no te enseñaré mi acto de las cartas locas!-

-Prometido- La madre de Trixie alzó el casco derecho y con el izquierdo se cruzó el pecho. El susto y la molestia abrieron paso a las risas.

Daring subió a la cubierta bebiendo una taza de café y vio a Trixie hablando y riendo sola, desde que la conoció le pareció ser una pony cuerda, a lo mejor sufrió un golpe en la cabeza o los químicos de los fuegos pirotécnicos que usaba en sus presentaciones le hacían ver alucinaciones.

-Lo cierto es que me alegra mucho de que hayas encontrado tan buenas amigas- La yegua puso su casco sobre el hombro de su hija –Me despido por el momento, si me necesitas, sólo llámame- y como la maga que fue, desapareció entre el humo. Preocupada, la pegaso se acercó a ver que pasaba.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?-

-Adelante- La arqueóloga se recargó sobre el barandal junto a la maga -¿Dónde esta Maud?-

-En su camarote estudiando con una lupa unas muestras de roca que recogió en el camino a Klugetown. Dime ¿Te sientes bien?-.

-Estoy bien ¿Porque?-

-Te vi hablando sola-

Si Trixie le decía a Daring que hablaba con su madre muerta, podría tacharía de loca, pero tampoco quería negarlo, para Trixie, era algo real, así que buscó una buena manera de explicarlo.

-Como escritora tienes imaginación, si pudieras usar tu imaginación para ver o pedirle consejo a un ser querido que ya no esta ¿Lo harías?

Al no tener respuesta, la pegaso mejor cambió de tema -Gracias por salvarme, normalmente no estoy acostumbrada a ser la damisela en desgracia-

-No tienes porque avergonzarte, para eso están las amigas, por esa razón debemos también salvar a Starlight-

-Tan importante es esa pony para ustedes-

-Stalright me devolvió la fe de continuar con mi carrera en la magia y es la primera pony con la que Maud se entendió de verdad. Desde luego que es importante para nosotras-

-Maud y tu también tiene buena conexión a pesar de ser tan diferentes, se nota que tienen tiempo de estar juntas ¿Como se conocieron?-

-Es una historia interesante, luego del fiasco de la osa menor, la reputación de Trixie se vino abajo, así que tuve que buscar otra forma de ganarme la vida, mi viaje me llevó hasta Dodge City, luego de caminar por varios kilómetros, lo primero que busque fue algo de comer, pero los rumores crecen tan rápido como los hongos.

 _-Un sándwich de hongos por favor-_

 _-8 monedas-_

 _-¡Aquí dice que 3! ¡Eso es una estafa!-_

 _-¿Te es familiar? 8 para ti, tómalo o déjalo-_

El hambre no se compara con la frustración que Trixie sentía en ese momento, ningún pony quería ayudarla, ni siquiera la quería cerca, con excepción de una.

 _-¿Quieres un sándwich?-_

-Era Maud ofreciéndome algo de comer-

 _-¿Tienes lástima de mí? ¡Como te atreves!-_

 _-Puedes pagarme 3 monedas entonces-_

 _-Ten-_ Le di las tres monedas y a cambio me dio ese sándwich, me lo comí y me largue. _–Trixie te lo agradece, pero sólo lo hice como gesto de cortesía, pero quiero que tomes en cuenta esto: ¡La grandiosa y poderosa Trixie no quiere la ayuda de ningún pony!-_

Trixie trabajó por un tiempo como ayudante de Cherry Jubillee hasta que supo de mi penosa actuación en Ponyville- El recuerdo era tan fresco como si hubiera sido ayer:

 _-Ya no tienes lugar en mi rancho-_

 _-¿Porque? He sido buena trabajadora y las ventas se han elevado desde que estoy a cargo-_

 _-No tiene que ver con el talento, sino con la reputación. Estoy al tanto de tu lamentable actuación en Ponyville, ya se están corriendo los rumores y temo que dejen de confiar en m si te encuentran aquí-_

 _-¿Nada más por eso?-_

 _-¡La confianza lo es todo! Si no confían en mí, no tomarán ni una sola cereza aunque sean gratis-_

 _-¿Qué hago entonces si no confían en mi?-_

 _-Francamente no lo se, por eso no voy a correr ese riesgo. Lo siento, no es nada personal-_

 _Despreciada por todos los ponies, la maga se sentó debajo de un cerezo para desahogarse un poco._

 _-Lo siento madre, te he fallado-_

-Hace un par de días Trixie era una estrella, ahora era como un perro hurgando entre la basura, y lo pero de todo, sentí que le había fallado a mi mama. No tenía que comer, donde dormir ni donde mostrar la cara, pensé que lo mejor sería ir al siguiente pueblo, pero si los rumores llegaron antes que yo, la bienvenida no sería grata. Trixie estaba en su peor momento, sin sustento, sin trabajo y sin esperanza, entonces…-

 _-Hola-_

 _-¡Tu de nuevo!-_

 _-Te ves un poco hambrienta-_

 _-¡Estoy bien! (Gruñido de estomago)-_

 _-Me compré una hamburguesa extra-_

 _-¿Aún no lo entiendes? ¡La grandiosa y poderosa Trixie no quiere tu lastima!-_

 _-La compré con las tres monedas que me diste, básicamente es tuya-_

 _-Entonces Trixie la acepta- Trixie se come la hamburguesa._

 _-Escuché que buscas trabajo ¿Te interesaría trabajar en una granja de rocas? Le pregunté a mi familia si me diera permiso de contratar personal, tu pareces necesitarlo y se ve que tienes ímpetu ¿Aceptas?-_

-Sentí que trabajar en una granja de rocas sería rebajarme, la grandiosa y poderosa era demasiado importante para ensuciarse los cascos recogiendo piedra, pero no tenía con que reiniciar mi acto, se me acababa el dinero y necesitaba urgentemente un empleo.

 _-Considérate afortunada, Trixie hubiera aceptado cualquier oferta que la sacara de este pueblucho que no es digno de su presencia-_

 _-Por cierto, mi nombre es Maud Pie-_

 _-Trixie Lulamoon-_

-Cuando gané lo suficiente, me compre el amuleto del alicornio y bueno.., esa es otra historia, no es una historia emocionante, pero...

-Pues a mi me gusta, si Maud te pidió que trabajaras en su granja, debió ser porque vio algo bueno en ti-

-Quizás, pero aún no era la pony que soy ahora. Aprendí a amar la magia gracias a mi madre, era maga como yo, solíamos viajar las 2 juntas por toda Equestria, a veces era su asistente y en otras me dejaba protagonizar el acto. Cuando falleció, le juré que me convertiría en la pony más poderosa de Equetria, esa promesa era lo que me mantenía de pie, así como vengarme de aquellos que me habían hecho ver como una tonta, pero en el fondo lo era, sólo que aún no me había dado cuenta-

-No eras tonta, tampoco mala, simplemente eras algo incomprendida. Eres una buena pony, de lo contrario, ni Maud ni Starlight te hubieran ofrecido tu amistad. Desearía tener amigas como las tuyas-

-Pero si eres Daring Do, la más reconocida y temeraria aventurera de todo el reino, deberías tener muchas amigas-

-Reconozco que en mis viajes he hecho una que otra amistad, pero una aventurera como yo debe viajar siempre sola, así no pones en riesgo la vida de los que te importan. De pequeña soñaba con recorrer por todo el mundo enfrentando peligros, descubrir nuevas tierras y patear el trasero de los chicos malos; estaba dispuesta a hacer sacrificios para cumplir mis sueños, aunque hubo una vez en que estuve dispuesta a sacrificar todo mis sueños.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Imagina una historia sobre una pony teniendo una aventura romántica con otro pony amante de la aventura, viven toda clase de andanzas juntos hasta que un día sufre un desafortunado accidente, pero al menos te dejo su más preciado tesoro, una hija a la que te ves obligada a abandonar para mantenerla a salvo de una larga lista de enemigos que hiciste en el camino, es así como decides escribir de tus hazañas como una manera de hacer que te conozca- Las lagrimas empezaron a escurrir de los ojos de Daring -¿Crees que no uso mi imaginación? ¡¿De que otra forma podría ver a mi bebe?!-

Rainbow hubiera pegado un brinco hasta la estratosfera de haber escuchado esta revelación -No tenía idea de que tuvieras una hija-

-Ningún pony lo sabe, esa es una parte de mi vida que quiero mantener en secreto-

-Debió se muy doloroso para ti-

-Ni te imaginas, aunque hay ocasiones en las que me arrepiento de haberla dejado, en el fondo se que fue la decisión correcta. Mis aventuras me hacen olvidar y tengo el consuelo de saber que ella crecerá con mis historias-.

-¿Has pensado en ir a visitarla?-

-Hace tiempo que le perdí el rastro, no tengo idea de donde se encuentra ahora-

-Tal vez podamos ayudarte a buscarla ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Scarlett, pero de cariño le decía Sc…-

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando Trixie observó la isla de Avilon a la distancia -¡MIRA!-

-La isla flotante de Avilon. He estado aquí antes, la reina Helena es amiga mía-

-He leído "Daring Do y los Diamantes Estrella", evitaste que Verko y sus bandidos se robaran la colección de diamantes de la reina Helena, por eso ofreció una recompensa por ti-

-Cubre a alguien con brea y plumas para hacer que cabeza tu cabeza valga un millón. Mi buena obra me valió ser nombrada miembro honoraria de la guardia real, en cuanto nos vea llegar, nos recibirá con una gran bienvenida-. Unos guardias observaron la nave desde la torre de vigilancia. Uno de ellos dio una orden de abrir fuego, pero no para recibir a las visitas, un disparo casi derriba la nave.

-¡No parece que no estén dando la bienvenida!- Dijo la unicornio. Ambas fueron corriendo hacia el cuarto de la radio.

Maud seguía en el camarote estudiando las rocas del desierto, partió un fragmento de una y la vertió en un matraz lleno de un liquido reactivo que al entrar e contacto con el guijarro, respondió con una erupción de espuma -Silicio fosilizado, esto indica que el desierto Dry Bone albergó hace muchísimo tiempo un arrecife bajo el mar-. La pony geóloga no puso atención a los disparos hasta que un golpe hizo que todas sus muestras salieran volando hacia fuera de una ventanilla abierta, Maud veía como sus preciadas muestras caían hacia el vacío –Alguien va a pagar muy caro por esto-.

En el cuarto de la radio Daring trababa de hacer contacto. –¡No disparen, soy Daring Do, tengo que hablar con la reina Helena! ¡Por favor aborten!- Pero los guardias hacían caso omiso a las suplicas de las ponies. -¡SUJETENSE!- La nave siguió recibiendo cañonazos hasta que lograron que la nave cayera a la superficie de la isla envuelta en llamas.

En un mini-golf de Canterlot, el doctor Whooves y Dinky seguían escapando de los yetis que tenían controlada toda la ciudad y esclavizado a un gran número de sus habitantes. El potro y la potranca usaban como escondite un molino de viento a escala, el científico acababa de volver con algunas provisiones que robó de una tienda, que solo consistían en un par de manzanas. –Hya yetos en todas parte, insisto Dinky en que debemos salir de Canterlot-.

-¡No hasta que salvemos a mi mama!-

-Todo mi equipo está en Ponyville, no podemos hacer nada sin él-

-Supongo que tiene razón doc, pero ¿cómo llegamos allá?-

-La vías del tren están bloqueadas, pero quizás podamos ir al aeródromo y usar un bote para llegar a Ponyville-

El doctor sacó la cabeza una vez más para vigilar –Todo en orden-, pero cuando salieron de su escondite, una luz les cayó encima, eran 2 guardias tormentosos montados en aeromotos iluminándolos con sus linternas.

-Ahora si nos cargó el payaso- El doctor creyó que estaba perdidos, pero entonces un rayo azul brillante destruyó a las naves lanzando a sus tripulantes hacia el suelo, se trataba de la dj PON3, cuyo nombre real era Vynil Scratch, a bordo de un vehículo con forma de mezclador de sonidos y bocinas integradas. -¡Vynil!- Dijeron los 2 ponies al unísono. Como la unicornio no podía hablar, la razón del porque aún es un misterio, les hizo señas para que subieran, ambos la conocían bien, así que era alguien de fiar. Los ponies se sentaron en la parte trasera del vehículo, Vynil les indicó que se pusieran los cinturones de seguridad, apretó un botón de color rojo y el vehículo los pies en polvorosa. -¿No podrías por favor bajarle la velocidad?- Dijo el doc con los labios ondeando por el viento, iban a tanta velocidad que Dinky y el doc tuvieron que sujetarse de sus asientos para no salir volando -¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Dinky con agitación, pero la dj no respondió. El viaje duró hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una discoteca de nombre "Pony Hub", el estereomóvil se dio la vuelta y entro por el garaje. Vinyl apretó un botón que cerro la entrada y les dijo a sus pasajeros, tocándoles los hombros con sus cascos que habían llegado a su destino, estaban algo mareados por el viaje, así que agitaron sus para recuperar el sentido -¿Qué es este lugar? Parece una disco- El interior del lugar tenía el decorado de los 70.

-Es nuestro escondite provisional, espero que se sientan cómodos- Flash Sentry, un viejo guardia del Castillo de Cristal, salió de entre las sombras acompañado de su hermano menor, First Base, y otros ponies que escaparon de la persecución. –Caballero y dama, bienvenidos a "La Resistencia"-.

La nave se encontraba toda destrozada con parte de la cubierta colgando entre los arboles, pero las ponies lograron salvarse gracias al hechizo burbuja que Trixie aprendió de Starlight. La burbuja descendió suavemente hasta llegar al piso donde se reventó liberando a las ponies.

-Parece ser que tu amigo sufre de amnesia porque nos atacó sin siquiera preguntar- Dijo Trixie a Daring

-Deben ser los hombres del Rey Tormenta, han tomado el control de la isla y encerrado a mi amigo el rey-

-¿Significa que debemos también liberar tanto a Stalright como al rey?- Pregunto a Maud

-Si queremos salir con vida de esta isla, así tiene que ser- Dijo Daring.

Las ponies iban caminando por la selva, Daring no tenía problemas hacerse paso por la maleza, para Maud tampoco, pero Trixie no dejaba de rasguñarse el pelaje con las ramas -¿Cuanto falta para llegar a la ciudad?-

-No mucho, de hecho, creo que esta detrás de esos árboles- Pero su camino encontraron un puente sobre su barranco muy profunde madera sobre un rio.

-¿Es estable?- Preguntó Trixie

Maud lo probó poniendo su casco sobre el puente –Es seguro- Las ponies cruzaron, pero al llegar a la mitad, un disparo de origen desconocido hizo un oyó a unos centímetros del caso de Daring, otro disparo voló cerca de Maud haciendo que dejara caer la gema de su vestido, aunque desde luego, esto no asusto a la geóloga para nada. La arqueóloga volteó adelante, no vio nada, pero escuhó una risa burlona entre el follaje -¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Entonces unos forajidos saltaron de entre los arbustos del de ambos lados rodeando a las ponies con pistolas y espadas, todos eran aves, cuervos en su mayoría, la líder era una cuervo de semblante atractivo, vestida con un atuendo estilo Robin Hood

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó Daring

-Somos los guardines de este puente. Quien camine tendrá que pagar impuestos-

-Pues no hay nada que tenga que hacer aquí, porque como ven nada tenemos- Dijo la pegaso.

-¿Qué me dicen de esa gema?- La cuervo señaló el rubí que Maud estaba levantando.

-¿Esto? Es demasiado valioso para nosotros- Dijo Trixie.

-También para nosotros, nos dará de comer por un mes-

-Tendrás antes que pasar sobre mí- Dijo Daring caminando hacia el frente.

-¿Es un desafió?-

-¡Si!-

-Bien por mí, así tiempo que no he me ejercitaba-

-La pony y la harpía con cara de perico avanzaron cada quien hacia el frente, uno de los bandidos le hecho un para de bastones a cada una, las tomaron, se saludaron inclinando la cabeza y giraron sus en circulo para intimidar.

-A diferencia de ti puedo agarrar mi báculo con firmeza-

-Los dedos no sostienen el arma-

-¡Sino la fuerza de tus manos!-

Las 2 empezaron a pelear, la cuervo parecía tener la ventaja, bloqueaba muchos de los botonazos que la pegaso lanzaba. Pero la pegaso también bloqueaba los golpes de su adversaria.

-Tienes experiencia, lo notó-

-Incluyendo en el estilo de combate kagari-

Las combatiendo siguieron luchando -¡Vamos Daring, tu puedes!- Trixie le echaba porras a su amiga, Maud hacia lo mismo, pero a su manera. A pesar de que los gritos de los bandidos eran más fuertes, la ventaja empezaba a ser para la pegaso, la harpía no podía quedar en ridículo ante sus hombres, así que se valió del juego sucio, tropezando a Daring con su bastón.

-¡Eso es hacer trampa!- reclamó Trixie

La harpía alzó su bastón para golpear a Daring, pero la pegaso se valió de sus alas para bloquear el bastonazo y devolvérselo a su rival con un despliegue de tal fuerza que aventó a su adversaria hacia fuera del puente.

-¡Así se hace Daring!-

-¡Auxilio! ¡No se nadar!- La pobre ave andaba aleteando por su vida.

-¿Por qué no te levantas?- Le preguntó Daring.

El agua no estaba profunda, así que simplemente se levantó, fue algo muy vergonzoso, pero perdió y tenía la obligación de cederles el paso a las ponies.

-Me has tirado al rio, por lo tanto estoy obligada a cumplir tu petición, pero antes quiero saber el nombre de quien me venció-

-Daring Do ni mas ni menos-

-He escuchado de ti, soy Corvin Hood, estos son mis "Cuervos Negros Salvajes" o "Los noctámbulos", nos dedicamos a defender a los habitantes de Avilon de las fuerzas del Rey Tormenta,

-Nosotros venimos a salvar a una amiga que fue secuestrada por el Rey Tormenta- Dijo Maud

-Más reclutas para la causa, déjenme mostrarles mis respeto invitándolas a cenar-

Las ponies tenían prisa de llegar a la ciudad para buscar a Starlight, por otra parte, necesitaban información, además, la ayuda de estos palurdos podría ser útil.

-Si no es carne, aceptamos- Contesto Trixie.

Stalright Glimmer se encontraba encerrada en los calabozos del palacio, golpeándose la cabeza contra lo barrotes. Vnetisca iria detrás de sus amigas y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo ya que tenia puesto un grillete en su cuerno que le impedía usar su magia para escapar.

-¿Podrías darle algo de ritmo al menos?-

-Starlight se volteó a ver quien estaba encerrado con ella y se encontró con una cisne blanca usando un holgado vestido medieval azul celeste con encajes plateados, maltratado y sucio (que bueno que Rarity no estaba ahí), también lucia una coronita dorada.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Soy Helena, legitima reina de Avilon, fui depuesta por el Rey Tormenta y colocó a un malvado sheriff en mi lugar, llevo encerrada aquí un mes. Es bueno tener al fin alguien con quien hablar-

-Así que tu eres la reina, encantado de conocerte, soy Starlight Glimmer- Ambas se estrecharon la manos

-Dime Starlight ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo escapar de aquí? Yo podría intentar seducir carcelero, pero no es de mi tipo-

-Dame unos minutos para pensar-

-Podría fingir que estoy enferma para que los guardias nos abrieran la puerta-

-Ese es un truco muy viejo-

-¿Y si no hacemos las muertas?-

-Menos-

Las 2 prisioneras se sentaron a pensar en un plan. –Que aburrición- La cisne se puso a jugar con un yoyo electrónico que echaba lucecitas y tocaba música-

-¿Que es eso?-

El D-yoyo 2000, toca musca cada vez que la extiendo. La guarde en mi escote para evitar que me lo confiscaran. Te lo presto si quieres-

Ahí estaba la solución –Se me acaba de ocurrir idea-


	7. La isla de los lamentos Parte II

**Capitulo 7: La isla de los lamentos. Parte II**

Las Dazzlings intentaron con su magia oscura tomar el control de Equestria, desataban conflictos a donde sea que fueren su diabólico canto; padre contra hijo, madre contra hija, hermano contra hermano, hermana contra hermana, amigos contra amigos. La magia de las sirenas era tan poderosa que incluso las peleas que provocaban terminaban en tragedia, pero un pony valiente de nombre Stygian no lo iba a permitir, así que reunió a Starswirl y a otros héroes para hacerles frente ( _Véase "Shadow Play" Parte 2_ ). Tras la batalla, las criaturas fueron exiliadas a otra dimensión junto con su magia, pero ¿A donde?

 _Hace siglos. En la Inglaterra medieval._

 _En el cielo pulcro de una campiña inglesa, un fenómeno poco usual tenía lugar, se abría un brillante circulo que escupió tres figuras, humanas, eran tres chicas usando atuendos de cortesanas que cayeron al pasto. Una era una chica de piel amarilla y cabello de pelo abultado como algodón de color naranja, llevaba puesta un vestido de tonos púrpuras; la segunda era una chica de piel lila con pelo morado y estrías color cyan sujeto a dos coletas que llevaba puesto un vestido de tonos verdes y una chica de piel azul clara con cabello de tono más oscuro sujeto a una coleta usando un vestido guinda y rosado. Primero se levanto la chica amarilla seguida de sus hermanas, algo aturdidas por la caída, se sobaron la cabeza por un rato._

 _-Siento a cabeza redoblar un son- Dijo Sonata._

 _-¿Dónde… Donde estamos?- Preguntó Aria._

 _-El paisaje es el mismo, pero presiento que algo no anda bien- Respondió Adagio. No daba en saber que era lo que estaba mal cuando sintió cinco objetos sobre su cabeza, suaves, no duras en sus extremidades, se las miró y con horror se dio cuenta que en lugar de cascos cubiertos de escamas, tenía manos con dedos cubiertos de piel suave y reluciente._

 _-¡¿Qué mierda ocurrió con mis cascos ?!- Preguntó Sonata llena de perturbación, luego volteó su mirada hacia sus pies- ¿Y que paso con mi hermosa colita?_

 _-¡Maldigo a ese viejo tonto! ¡Nos atrapó en otro mundo!- Dijo Adagio apretando tanto los puños como los dientes._

 _-¡No puedo sentir mi magia!- Dijo Aria con desesperación. ¡NO PUEDO SENTIR MI MAGIA!- Sus ojos se expidieron como globos y sus pupilas se redujeron hasta el tamaño de la punta de un alfiler –¡Nos enviaron a un mundo donde no existe la magia!-_

 _-No enteramente- Adagio sintió el collar en su cuello, para consuelo de ellas, aún conservaban los rubíes, Adagio sostuvo el suyo y vio que aún expedían su brillo fantasmal –Aún queda un susurro de magia en nuestros pendientes, ¡la suficiente para dar encanto a nuestra voz!- Por lo visto, para las sirenas ahora convertidas en simples humanas aún había esperanzas –La suficiente para reunir magia oscura… y tal vez un día… un día… podamos volver a casa- Las tres chicas caminaron por los verdes pastos de la campiña hacia el horizonte, a explorar todo un mundo nuevo._

 _-Al menos espero que la comida de este lugar sea buena- Dijo Sonata._

 _Ahora_

Dinky y el Doctor escaparon de los guardias con ayuda de Vinyl Scratch quienes los levo a una vieja discoteca donde se reunieron con el líder de la resistencia Flash Sentry quein sacó del refiregador un par de sándwiches para los recién llegados –No es mucho, pero es todo lo que tenemos- Para el potro y la yegua, era lo mejor pudieron probar en días

–Me alegra saber que aún haya ponies libres, pero el quedarnos aquí en Canterlot no me parece seguro por ahora.

–Vinyl y yo sólo usamos este lugar como punto de reunión. Enseguida los llevaremos a nuestra verdadera base de operaciones- El pegaso sacó algo que parecía ser una sortija de oro que al lanzarla, levitó y se expandió emanando una luz con forma de estrella en el centro. –Es un portal portátil, el último invento de Starswirl, crucen-. El doctor se acerco con cuidado y metió su pata en el portal –Es seguro, adelante Dinky- Al llegar al otro lado, se encontraban en las ruinas del viejo castillo, en el patio, como en los bosques de Avilon, acamparon todos los ponies que escaparon de Canterlot. Lyra y Bon Bon sintieron lastima de todos aquellos ponies que esperaban un gran show para celebrar su amistad, pero en lugar de eso, terminaron siendo víctimas de un espectáculo de horror al ser perseguidos y maltratados como animales de carga. Había algunas caras conocidas como Bulk Biceps, Chereelee, Photo Finish, Fancy Pants, Rumble, Diamond Tiara, Night Glider, Double Diamond, Octavia y su hermana Allegra, los hermanos Flim y Flam, Moondancer, Minuette, Lemon Hearts y Twinkleshine pero los rostros que más se alegraron de ver fueron los de…. -¡LYRA! ¡BON BON!-

-¡DOC! ¡DINKY!-

Las yeguas abrazaron fuertemente al doctor -¡No sabe cuanto me alegro de verlas!-

-¡No tanto como nosotras!- Sin embargo Dinky aún seguía molesta con Lyra, quien la ignoro con una mirada fría –Dinky, lamento mucho lo que le dije a tu mama, no fue nada cool de mi parte, si me perdonas, haré todo lo que este mi parte en salvarla- Los ojos de la pequeña unicornio se humedecieron antes de darle un abrazo a la unicornio verde.

Al llegar a la isla de Avilón para buscar a Starlight Glimmer, Daring Do, Trixie y Maud Pie se encontraron con un grupo de bandidos denominados "Los Noctámbulos" con quienes aceptaron una invitación a su casa del árbol. En la parte abajo había un campamento de aquellos que se oponían al Rey Tormenta. Las ponies veían a los refugiados entrenando con esgrimas, otros la arquería, Daring aprovechó la ocasión para hacer alarde de su manejo con la espada. –Déjenme intentar- Subiéndose a un tronco se dirigió a la multitud -¡¿Quién tiene deseos de practicar conmigo?!-

Little Johnny aceptó el desafío, ambos chocaron sus espadas y se pusieron a entrenar. Johnny tenía mi buen manejo, pero Daring tenía la maestría, el duelo siguió por unos minutos antes de que la pony lo desamara con una estocada –El tamaño no importa si no tienes agilidad- Todos aplaudieron a al pegaso, salvo Johnny que se sentía algo abochornado, vencida por una yegua, que dolor que dolor que pena.

Al sonar la campana para anunciar la cena, entraron a la casa del árbol y se sentaron en la mesa con el agua en la boca, por desgracia la comida no era lo que esperaban, sobre sus tazones les sirvieron un pudin de semillas, a las unicornios no les apeteció mucho, pero a Maud pareció gustarle. –¿No tiene más?- El cocinero, un fraile obeso de nombre Tick, le sirvió más pudín ante la mirada repulsiva de las demás.

-¿Ustedes no gustan?-

-Gracias pero no tenemos hambre- Trixie y Maud con una sonrisa de pena hicieron de lado sus tazones. Durante la cena, ponies platicaron con sus huéspedes para conocerlos mejor.

-Entonces ¿Ustedes son bandidos?- Preguntó Daring

-Los más buscados de Avilón, pero desde que el Imperio Tormenta tomo el control de la isla, hemos hecho todo lo posible para combatir su régimen opresor- Dijo Tick.

-Entonces ¿Les roban para dárselo a los pobres?- Preguntó Trixie

-Buena idea ¿No?- Dijo Johnny.

-Además de robarle al gobernador Hooter, también efectuamos operaciones de sabotaje. Esta mañana derribamos 2 de sus naves y nos apoderamos de un transbordador lleno oro y provisiones- Explico Corvin –Ahora nos llaman terroristas-

-¿Qué hay de la gente de afuera?- Preguntó Maud.

-Todos ellos son gente que han perdido sus hogares a causa de los elevados impuestos que este nuevo régimen nos impuso- Explico Corvin. –Los demás están en las cárceles-

-Nuestro pueblo también tiene el mismo problema- Dijo Trixie

-Nos ofrecimos a darles cobijo y a entrenarlos, pero hasta no tener a toda la gente de Avilon de nuestro lado, no tendremos la fuerza para recuperar nuestras vidas- Explico Corvin. -Hooter tiene a la reina como prisionera, si la rescatamos, tal vez la gente recupere el valor de luchar-

-Les ayudaremos si nos ayudan a rescatar a nuestra amiga- dijo Trixie.

-Por mi parte será todo un honor tenerlas en la causa- Dijo Corvin.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un mensajero que entró al comedor con mucha prisa para entregarle Corvin Hood un pedazo de papel con algo escrito que estremeció a la líder de los "Noctámbulos"

-Mis informantes me avisaron que el gobernador a ordenado la ejecución de la reina para el anochecer de mañana con el fin de desmotivar a los insurgentes-.

-Entonces hay que rescatarla de inmediato- Dijo Johnny.

-¿Tienen algún plan?- Preguntó Daring.

-El gobernador esta contratando una nueva orquesta porque… digamos que nos les gusto como tocaban, el caso es que nos disfrazaremos de músicos para entrar a la ciudad y a palacio para rescatar a la reina y a su amiga-

-En misiones de infiltración, tengo muchísima experiencia- Dijo Daring Do.

-Yo en escapismo-

-Y yo triturando rocas-

-Bien chicas, mañana temprano entraremos a la ciudad y esperaremos hasta la noche para dar comienzo al rescate, así que descansen y disfruten de nuestra hospitalidad, el viaje hasta acá debió ser agotador-

Trixie dio las gracias, el fraile Tick les enseñó sus tiendas y las ponies entraron a descansar un poco para la misión de la noche.

-No creo poder descansar sabiendo que Starlight podría estar en peligro-

-Olvídate de eso Trixie, si te obsesionas con algo, no estarás en condiciones de ayudar a Stalright-

-Daring tiene razón, la roca más lisa es la que reposa bajo tierra-

No entendieron lo que dijo Maud, pero la intención era clara, querían que su amiga se relajara, eso demostraba que realmente se preocupaban por ella.

-Tienen razón chicas, en mi corazón se que Starlight esta bien, así que no tengo de que preocuparme.

-Podríamos organizar una pijamada cuando volvamos- Sugirió Daring.

-¡Me parece una gran idea!- Dijo trixie entusiasmada -¿Tu que opinas Maud?-

-No es mala idea-

-Por ahora a dormir que mañana será un día largo-

-Buenas noches Trixie, Maud…-

-Buenas noches- Dijeron al unísono.

Maud y Daring se acurrucaron, pero Trixie tenía dificultad en cerrar los ojos, así que decidió pasar el tiempo observando el rubí que tenía guardado en su sombrero, se puso boca arriba y la sostuvo encima de ella para observarla con cautela, era hermosa tanto como peligrosa. Había escuchado de las aventuras de Twilight en el mundo humano, cuando supo que tenía una doble en aquel lugar, pensaba en si hubiera tenido un pasado igual de triste o si le hubiera ido mejor, le gustaría la posibilidad de algún día ir a intercambiar secretos con ella; pero ahora su curiosidad estaba en como las Dazzlings habían utilizado aquella controlar a toda una ciudad, entonces le vino a la mente algo que Maud le dijo durante su estancia en la granja de rocas: - _Existen rocas que reaccionan al interactuar con la magia. Con la roca indicada, podrías controlar el mundo_ -

-Tal vez Maud tiene razón después de todo-

Starlight se encontraba en su celda haciendo algunas modificaciones al yoyo electrónico de la reina

-Ten cuidado, fue un regalo de cumpleaños-

-Tendré cuidado, sólo quiero darle algo de fantasía a las luces- La unicornio ajusto las luces de yoyo con su magia.

-Debió ser difícil para usted, ser despojada de su trono por un bravucón sin cerebro como el rey tormenta-

-Y ahora dicen que yo estoy detrás de los ataques de los insurgentes, ser reina resulto ser más frustrante de lo que imagine-

Después de unos minutos más, el trabajo de Starlight había terminado -¡Voila-.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Ya vera. ¿Llama al guardia para una demostración?-

-Aunque le guste, no creo que nos vaya a dejar salir-

-Tu hazlo y ya-

-¡Yohoo! ¡Señor guardia!-

El guardia se acercó a preguntar que era lo que quería. –En mi aldea, nadie me igualaba en el yoyo. Le mostrare al señor gobernador un truco a cambio de que me deje ir.

-Al señor gobernador le gustan los trucos pero lograras nada con eso-

-A menos déjeme mostrarle- Stalright maniobró el yoyo de arriba hacia abajo –Ahora vea esto- Starlight apretó el botón de las luces, pero en lugar de lanzar luces de colores, emano un brillo fantasmal azul. –¿Le gusta? ¿No lo quiere?- Los ojos del guardia brillaron de con el mismo tono –Ahora déjanos salir- El guardia tomo las llaves para abrir la reja –Gracias buen caballero- Stalright le devolvió su yoyo a Helena –Debería comprarme uno de estos- Ambas corrieron fuera del calabozo. Afuera en el patio, la unicornio uso un encantamiento para congelar a los guardias que estaban cerca del muro.

-Sujétese su majestad, que vamos a salir flotando de aquí, la reina se sujeto a Stalright y con su hechizo de levitación, se elevaron hacia arriba del muro para luego aterrizar por el otro lado, pero ocurrió un imprevista que Starlight no vio venir, chocó con algo que parecía se un campo de fuerza, ambas cayeron al suelo como resultado del impacto –Lo olvide, el castillo esta protegido por un hechizo de protección- Dijo la princesa sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-Hasta ahora me lo dice- Al poco tiempo llegaron los demás guardias que rodearon Starlight y a la reina para escoltarlas de nuevo a su celda.

-No te desanimes cariño, al menos tu idea fue buena-

-Solo nos queda a esperar a que mi amigas lleguen, aunque en el fondo preferiría que no lo hicieran-

Flash, Sunburst, Soarin y el Doctor se reunieron en la biblioteca del viejo castillo elaborando un plan para recuperar Canterlot.

-¿Dónde esta Zecora? Ella debería estar aquí para la reunión- Pregunto Flash.

-En cada otoño e invierno, ella hiberna para restaurar su magia, no lo haría hasta después del festival, pero el ayudar a los ponies a escapar de Canterlot agotó sus energías antes de tiempo- Explicó Sunburst.

-Entiendo ¿Qué hay de las princesas?-

-El plan de rescatar a las princesas falló- Dijo Sunburst –Habrá que hacerlo a la antigua-

-La ciudad esta completamente ocupada, recuperarla no será sencillo- Explicó Flash.

-Sobre todo con esas naves patrullando el cielo- Dijo Soarin. -Ni los Wonderbolts pudimos contra ellos-

-Sugiero entonces buscar la manera de desactivarlas- Dijo Flash.

-Conozco un hechizo para inhibir máquinas, pero son demasiadas- Dijo Sunburst.

-Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de transmitir todo el hechizo a toda la flota- Dijo Soarin.

-Yo se como- Todos los ponies voltearon a ver al doc –Luego del incidente de las vainas, empecé construir un artefacto para controlar el clima del el bosque Everfree, si lo recalibro adecuadamente, amplificaría la magia de los unicornios- La cuestión es que no se si tenga la potencia necesaria para destruir una flota entera… a menos que usemos su propia fuente de energía para ocasionar una reacción en cadena.

-Me parece una idea brillante doc, si combinamos el poder su máquina del clima más la fuente de energía de la nave principal, podremos destruir a la flota del Rey Tormenta- Dijo Flash con entusiasmo.

-¿Pero como llevamos esa cosa hasta allá arriba?- Pregunto Soarin.

-¿No podría su portal portátil llevarnos hacia la nave?- Pregunto el Doctor.

-Hay que conocer el lugar para abrir un portal hacia allá, de contrario, corremos el riesgo de terminar en medio de la caldera- Explico Sunburst.

-Si nos apoderamos de uno de esos vehículos voladores yo podría llevar la máquina y usar mi magia para activarlo- Lyra acompañada de Bon Bon estaban en la entrada escuchando la conversación –Tengo algo de experiencia, se como lidiar con esos monos.

-¡Y a donde Lyra vaya, iré yo!- Dijo Bon Bon –Como ex-agente de una organización cazamonstruos, nadie es más capacitada para hacer esto que yo-

Flash dudo en enviar a unas yeguas a hacer un trabajo tan peligroso, pero no había elección, así que aceptó -Tienen valor chicas, se que lo lograran-

-¿Donde tiene su máquina doc?- Preguntó Soarin.

-En mi laboratorio, y con el equipo que dispongo, la tendré lista en 24 horas-

-Muy bien doc, yo personalmente lo escoltare hasta su laboratorio, el resto consígame una de esos vehículos, tenemos una ciudad que salvar- Flash daba la impresión de ser un pony muy confiado, pero en el fondo era muy inseguro; en un día era guardia del Castillo de Cristal y al otro era líder de una resistencia, el pobre pegaso había olvidado su lanza en su primer día en la academia, pero toda Canterlot y posiblemente Equestria dependía de él, así que la presión era brutal. A la luz de la luna contemplaba el rostro de la Princesa de la Amistad, preguntándose donde estaría –Si tan sólo estuviera aquí majestad, las cosas serían fáciles-

Trixie, Daring y Maud dormían cómodamente en sus tiendas, cada una soñando con un pasaje de su pasado.

Sueño de Trixie:

 _En el escenario del Teatro de la Ciudad de Canterlot, ante una multitud entusiasmada de ponies, la pequeña Trixie colgaba de un estanque de vidrio lleno de pirañas amarrada con camisa de fuerza y atada a con cadenas, al lado del tanque se encontraba su madre Sunflower con su atuendo de maga, una capa y un sombrero iguales a los que usa Trixie de grande pero de color azul fuerte._

 _-¡DAMAS Y CABALLOS! ¡MI HIJA, LA GRANDE Y PODERSA TRIXIE DESAFIARA A LA MUERTE EN MI LUGAR SUMERIGÉNDOSE EN EL ESTANQUE DE LAS PIRAÑAS!-_

 _-¡NO LO HAGAN EN CASA!- Dijo la potranca desde su posición._

 _Sunflower uso el poder de su cuerno para romper las cadenas haciendo que la potranca cayera en el estanque, las pirañas actuaron de inmediato masticando rodeando a la pequeña como si fuera un enjambre, el publico quedó horrorizado creyendo que la corta vida de la aprendiza de aquella niña había llegado a su fin, pero al final del frenesí, las pirañas sólo dejaron los trozos de la pura camisa de fuerza, todos se preguntaban que había sido de la joven maga._

 _-¡Si creen tener una mala madre, no conocen a la mía!- La potranca se encontraba entre el público toda empapada, todos se voltearon a verla y aplaudieron felices de saber que estaba a salvo._

 _Al terminar la función, ambas magas volvieron a su carroza estacionada detrás del edificio, adentro había una pequeña cocina, una mesa y dos camas, en una de ellas Sunflower acostó a Trixie._

 _-¿Cómo estuve mami?-_

 _-Estuviste excelente Trix, ni yo misma lo hubiera hecho mejor-_

 _-¿Entonces me dejaras hacer el acto del tornado?-_

 _-Aún es muy avanzado para ti cariño. No te desanimes, ya tendrás tu oportunidad, por ahora descansa, aún tenemos que hacer otro acto mañana, yo hare el de la caja fuerte y tu el de la cabina ¿Te parece bien?-_

 _-Okey dokey-_

 _La yegua le dio un beso a la potranca en la frente quien se quedo dormida al sentir ese cálido beso._

Sueño de Daring Do:

 _Daring y un pegaso blanco de melena rosa mexicano vestido también de explorador se encontraban en el interior de una pirámide atrapados entre un muro y manada de feroces félidos conformado por un león, tigre, un jaguar, una pantera y un gatito blanco, pequeño pero artero, detrás de ellos estaba el temible Ahuizotl sosteniendo un ídolo dorado con forma de llama. -¡Daringo Do! ¡Tu y tu amigo no podrán escapar de mi esta vez!-_

 _-El perro sarnoso tiene razón Daring, no encuentro la manera de salir de esto-_

 _Ambos tenían sus alza fracturada, asi que no podía salir volando, pero Daring Do nunca necesito sus alas para salir de problemas -Nunca digas nunca mi amor- La pegaso sacó un látigo con el cual rompió un jarrón lleno de aceite que se derramo en el suelo, luego jaló una antorcha que tiro encima del charco de aceito haciendo que prendiera una gran llama entre los ponis y los gatos, los cuales salieron corriendo en dirección -¡Vuelvan ahora!-._

 _-¡Sígueme el paso!- Daring y el otro pony corrieron hacia las llamas atravesándolas sin dejarles quemadura alguna como si solo estuvieran hechas de papel._

 _-Ahora es momento mis honorarios- La pegaso uso su látigo una vez más arrebatarle el ídolo de las garras de Ahuizotl. Ambos ponies corrieron hacia la salida del lado izquierdo. Corrieron hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una salida, con el inconveniente de que estaban a una gran altura y no había escalera alguna que los condujera hacia abajo, Ahuizotl corrió como perro rabiosos haca ellos, de nuevo estaban atrapados, pero Daring armada de valor agarró a su compañero y ambos cayeron hacia el vacío. El pegaso no dejaba de gritar, vio toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos, creyó que iba a morir, pero a pocos metros cerca de al tierra, la audaz pegas se agarro de la rama de un árbol para dar unos giros y aterrizar en el suelo como gimnasta._

 _-Ya puedes abrir los ojos Valiant- El pegaso retiro los cascos de sus ojos para darse cuenta de que ambos estaban vivos._

 _-Lo hicimos ¡LO HICIMOS!- Gritó Valiant abrazando a Daring_

 _-Claro que lo hicimos gallina, no dudaste de mí ¿O sí?-_

 _-No, la verdad no- Ambos ponies se miraron pasivamente, un rubor ilumino sus mejillas y como en todo final de cuento de hadas, se besaron._

Sueño de Maud:

 _La pequeña Maud Pie se encontraba en un páramo recolectando rocas, cada roca que tomaba la miraba con cuidado y luego la echaba a un canasto que casi lleno. Se la pasó tranquila todo el día armando su colección hasta que un trio de ponies terrestres, uno de color verde claro, otro rojo y una yegua azul se acercaron para molestar._

 _-Miren tenemos aquí- Dijo el pony rojo_

 _-La gran admiradora de rocas- Dijo el pony rojo -¿Qué esperas encontrar debajo de todas esas piedras? ¿Un novio?-_

 _-Seguramente, ningún pony que este cuerdo se fijaría en ella- Dijo la pony azul –Le habla a las rocas como si estuvieran vivas, es más rara que un unicornio sin cuerno-_

 _-Más bien loca como cabra- Dijo el pony rojo_

 _La potranca no hizo caso a aquellos comentarios hirientes._

 _-¡Míranos cuando te estemos hablando!- El pony verde le quito de un manotazo la roca que sostenía Maud y la agarro de su vestido._

 _-No te molestes Tommy, el otro día le di un golpe en el hocico y ni siquiera dijo "Ouch", mejor sólo hagamos esto- La pony azul volteó el canasto tirando todas las rocas que Maud recogió al piso –Vengan chicos, el partido esta por comenzar- Los ponies se fueron riendo. Maud se acercó al canasto para recoger todas las rocas._

 _-No soy rara…-Una lagrimita escurrió por la fría mejilla de la potranca –Solo soy… diferente-_

El canto del gallo del vigía anuncio el amanecer, las ponies despertaron cuando un rayo de luz entro por la entrada de la tienda iluminando sus caras.

-No se ustedes pero yo pase buena noche- Dijo Trixie estirando la patas.

-Yo igual- Dijo Daring.

Pero Maud parecía no haberla pasado bien –Mas o menos-

La luz daba paso al olor del desayuno. –Parece ser que esta haciendo huevos-

-Eso esta mucho mejor que la disque cena de ayer- Dijo Trixie.

-Entonces démonos prisas antes de que se lo acaben ¡La última en llegar lavará los platos!- Dijo Daring.

La pegaso y la unicornio se echaron a la carrera a ver quien llegaba en primer lugar dejando a Maud sola en la tienda –No se si realmente sea buena para esto-

En una cámara de torturas, Starlight Glimmer se encontraba amarada a un potro siendo torturara por un buitre vestido de verdugo. La capitanía Ventisca entraba en ese momento al calabozo para interrogar a la prisionera.

-Como vas con tu tratamiento de belleza, dicen que ayuda a alisar la piel-

-Genial, porque no cambiamos de lugar y lo pruebas, a ver con eso estiran esa bola de billar que tienes por nariz - A pesar del dolor, Starlight no dejaba de hacer bromas.

-Ustedes los ponies son una raza resistente, podría seguir con esto todo el día y aún así seria incapaz de sacarte palabra alguna. Serias un gran elemento para nuestro ejercito, puedo ver a simple vista que ere una unicornio de gran poder. Si me consigues la gema, yo podría recomendarte a mi rey para un puesto importante. Podrías tener todos lo amigos que quisieras, no sólo poder ¿Qué dices?-

-Acércate-

La tigresa acercó su hocico al de Starlight, pero la respuesta que recibió, fue un escupitajo en su mejilla

-¡Ya tengo amigas, ellas vendrán por mi y te darán la lección que mereces!-

-Cuento con eso- Dijo Ventisca limpiándose la suciedad -Sabes una cosa, había organizado un pequeño espectáculo de ejecución para desmotivar a los alborotadores, sin su reina, no tendrá razón para luchar, pero seria un perfecto incentivo si te incluyera en ella-

-¡Momento! ¿¡EJECUTARME A MÍ!?-

-Eso depende de tus amigas, sería una lastima sacrificar a una yegua tan hermosa como tu. Desde luego la reina Helena ira primero, así que tendrás tiempo de meditar, por el bien tuyo y de tus amigas, espero que tomes la decisión correcta- Ventisca ordenó al verdugo que se detuviera y pidió a sus guardias que la desamarraran para llevarla de nuevo a su celda. –Creo que nuestra invitada ya tenido suficiente atención, llévenla con la reina y arréglenla para su cita con el destino-

-Twilight, donde estas cuando más te necesito-

Una carroza motorizada conducida por 2 cuervos vestido de mercader iba camino a la ciudad, adentro estaban Corvin, los Noctámbulos y las ponies estudiando un plano viejo de la ciudad. El mensaje de mis informantes dice que la reina será llevada a la entrada de las escaleras, habrá guardias por todos lados, pero confió en que nuestras amigas podrán lidiar con ellos-

-Cuenta con nosotros- Dijo Trixie abrazando a sus 2 amigos

La carroza se detuvo frente a la caseta -Venimos a entregar lata de jamón endiablado para la ceremonia de ejecución- Corvin les dio sus documentos a los guardias, al leerlo dieron a la carroza su autorización para entrar. La ciudad de Avilon era una urbe inglesa de la época isabelina, llena de casas y edificios residenciales que parecían pequeños castillos. –Todos parecen tener una vida tranquila- Dijo Trixie viendo el exterior desde un orificio.

-Que no te engañen las apariencias, en el fondo la gente tiene miedo- Dijo Corvin

-Si le muestran a la gente como afrontan sus miedos, tengan la seguridad de que los seguirán- Comento Daring

-Hablando del pueblo ¿Dónde están ahora?- pregunto Maud viendo las calles casi vacías.

La pony terrestre le cedió su lugar a Corvin para que también pudiera ver la soledad de la ciudad -Deben estar en la plaza, aún tenemos una hora para estar listos, sólo apéguense al plan-

La carroza continuó su camino hasta llegar a la plaza central donde casi toda la ciudad estaba reunida, algunos aprovecharon para vender mercancía como hot dogs, refrescos y camisetas conmemorativas del evento, alguna decían: "Vale por una cabeza". Las ponies se encontraban entre la muchedumbre cubiertas por túnicas.

-Nunca vi tantos pájaros reunidos en un mismo lugar- Dijo Daring.

Cuando el sol alcanzo cierta posición, las puerteas se abrieron, del interior del ayuntamiento salieron el gobernador Hooter, un verdugo, unos guardias y la reina Helena y Starlgiht encadenadas.

-¡Starlight!- Dijo Trixie. Dargin la chitó para no llamar la atención.

-¡Aquí les tenemos a Helena quien alienta a esos terroristas traicionando su confianza y hoy lo pagara con su vida! ¡Pero como líder benevolente que soy, le daré la oportunidad de arrepentirse!- Hooter acerco su cara la de Helena- Dígale a su pueblo que detengan todo acto de insurgencia y juren completa devoción al rey Tormenta, imagine todos los recibir privilegio que podría recibir- Helena observó a la multitud, en especial a un pequeño gorrión con los ojos llenos de tristeza abrazado fuertemente a su madre quine también la veía llena de angustia

–Lo haría si pudiera, pero si el pueblo se rebela, es voluntad suya, no mía-

-Entonces tu pueblo te despedirá al mas allá, rezaré para que encuentres la paz- Hooter apartó su cara y se dirigió nuevamente a la multitud -¡La prisionera ha rehusado a arrepentirse!- El guardia colocó la cabeza de la princesa sobre un tronco, entonces vino el verdugo con el hacha en el ala -A mi señal-

Los noctámbulos se reunieron en la azotea de un edificio cercano con sus flechas listas.

-Todavía no- Dijo Corvin.

Cuando el verdugo alzó el hacha hasta lo alto, Hooter dio la orden.

-¡Ahora!- Los Noctámbulos empezaron a disparar sus flechas, Corvin con la suya rompió el mango del hacha del verdugo que cayó encima de su cabeza. Varios de los presentes huyeron de la lluvia de flechas. -¡Que el pueblo haga lo que quiera! ¡Yo me largo!- El gobernador Hooter regreso corriendo a palacio. Mientras los guardias respondían el ataque, las ponies se quitaron el disfraz y corrieron hacia su amiga. Daring tacleo a un par de guardias, Maud les aventó unas piedritas y Trixie con su magia mando a volar al resto. La unicornio con su magia rompió las cadenas de ambas prisioneras.

-¡Chicas no!-

-Agradécenos luego- Dijo Daring.

-¡No, ustedes no entienden!-

-¡ABRAN FUEGO!-

Ventisca con algunos yetis de su guardia personal dispararon un rifles de rayos desde el balcón. Luego de que Trixie retirara el pedazo de metal que cubría el cuerno de Starlight, la unicornio rosada invocó un campo de fuerza que la protegió a ella, a sus amigas y a Helena.

-Ventisca quiere el rubí, por eso me uso de señuelo-

-Si quiere realmente apoderarse del rubí, tendrá que hacer algo más que bañarnos de rayos- Dijo Daring.

Entonces una ráfaga verdosa apareció del cielo rompiendo el campo de fuerza empujando a las ponies y a la cisne endiferentes direcciones. Era Lightning Dust. –Creo que tienen algo que me pertenece-

Daring se levantó para hacer frente a la ex-wonderbolt –Bien, quería desquitarme por la humillación del desierto- Ambas pegasos forcejearon cascos. -¡Protejan a la reina!- Starilght puso su mirada a Ventisca y con su magia, levito hacia donde estaba la tigresa –Si quieres el rubí, tendrás que pasar sobre mí- Starlight empezó a disparar ráfagas de luz a la tigresa y a sus guardias quienes salieron huyendo, pero Ventisca contraatacaría sacando una espada negra y torcida de su funda para bloquear los ataques la unicornio. Trixie y Maud se encargaron de proteger a la reina luchando contra todos los guardias que no dejaban de aparecer. Los ciudadanos que se quedaron al ver el valor de aquellas ponies por proteger a u reina, tomaron la decisión de unirse a la batalla.

-¡Dejen a la reina en paz!- Los ciudadanos empezaron a intercambiar golpes con los guardias antes los ojos conmovidos de Helena. Algunos Noctambulos incluyendo a Corvin bajaron a la plaza a unirse a la refriega.

Marina y Duddley volaban por encima dela ciudad a bordo de una nave destartalada. –¿Esta es la nave más rápida que pudiste conseguir?- Preguntó Marina

-¡Alégrate de haber escapada de esa insufrible rata! Además, ya esta en cima de la ciudad-

-En cuanto le digamos a Ventisca que esas ponies tienen el rubí, nos restituirá como sus fieles seguidores ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al ayuntamiento?-

-Esta justo ahí debajo, pero parece que tienen una especie de fiesta-

Los guardias y los noctámbulos intercambiaban rayos y flechas, uno de esos rayos golpeó la nave ocasionando que cayera directo hacia la plaza.

-¡Genial!- Dijo la gaviota mientras ella y su compañero se precipitaban directo hacia el edificio.

Trixie usaba el hechizo espada batirse en duelo con los guardias, uno de ellos golpeó su sombrero dejando caer la gema de su interior. Ventisca estaba combatiendo en duelo al tu por tu con Starlight, la tigresa era buena con el sable, pero subestimó el poder su adversaria. Al chocar el sable de su cuerno, Starlight la hizo estallar enviando a Ventisca hacia el borde de piedra del balcón, con su cara y un brazo viendo hacia abajo, notó el rubí tirado en el suelo, se volteo hacia Starlight con una sonrisa malévola y dio un gran salto. Starlight corrió a ver a la tigresa quien con una maroma aterrizó segura cerca de la escalinata para abalanzarse sobre la gema, -¡No!- La unicornio lanzó un rayo hacia la gema para evitar que Ventisca lo tomara, la tigresa fue empujada por el destello. Al entrar en contacto con la magia unicornio, la gema empezó a emanar un ruido extraño junto con un brillo fantasmal de color verde, los efectos se incrementaron hasta llamar la atención de todos los presentes, las ponies, lo guardias Lightning, Los Noctámbulos y los ciudadanos dejaron de pelar para contemplar aquel extraño espectáculo.

-En el nombre de Celestia ¿Que esta pasando?- Preguntó Trixie.

-Sea lo que sea, no es bueno- Respondió Maud

-La gema levitó, su brillo dio paso a un aura humeante que al hacerse más grande, cambio su tonalidad verde esmeralda por un bello rojo carmesí. Poco a poco el aura empezó a tomar forma; no una ni dos, sino tres. A las siluetas le salieron 2 extremidades con cascos, una cola de pez, aletas dorsales y hocico de dragón. Al solidificarse, la magia del rubí hizo aparecer a tres sirenas adultas, una amarilla, una violeta y otra azul. Las Dazzlings habían regresado.

-Te dije que no era bueno-


	8. Abriendo los ojos

**Capitulo 8: Abriendo lo ojos**

Hace años

 _En una aldea oriental apartada de Kirin Grove, se oía el llanto de un recién nacido, luna rendía su ofrenda con luz blanca y fría dejando ver la silueta de la "Yegua en la Luna" cuya leyenda era conocida hasta por los pueblos más remotos, ninguna de las casas estaba encendida salvo aquella de donde se oía el ruido, en su interior había una familia campesina de de tigres blancos, el padre al lado de dos de sus, ambos casi de la misma edad, contemplaban a su madre acostada en la cama cargando un bebe. La madre meció a su niña hasta que quedo dormida. Todo volvió a quedar en paz cuando un fuerte toquido provino detrás de la puerta, al abrir, el padre encontró a un búfalo de agua de gran tamaño vestido como cortesano chino acompañado de 2 guardias portando hachas._

 _-¡Mi señor!-_

 _-A mi oídos llegaron las buenas nuevas y he venido a cobrar el tributo-_

 _El tigre se arrodilló en actitud de suplica –Os lo suplico mi señor, no se lleve a nuestra hija, en su lugar yo mismo me ofrezco a ser su ciervo-_

 _-Para ser depredador, eres un enclenque, esa cachorra tiene la pinta de ser alguien fuerte, además aún te quedan dos hijos. Lo que ganas apenas y alcanza para mantenerlos, en cierto modo te estoy haciendo un favor. Además…- El búfalo hizo pasar a sus dos guardias. El padre entendió que el oponerse no tenía caso, así que con gran pena, se acerco a la madre que al se resistió, pero al ver los ojos de su marido, compendio que no tenía opción, le dio a su bebe y este a su ves lo colocó en los brazos del terrateniente._

 _-La retribución- Ordenó el búfalo a un guardia que sacó una bolsa llena de oro para dársela al padre, luego se retiraron llevándose a la bebe consigo. –No estén tristes, su pequeña esta en buenas manos-_

 _-¡Se llama Inami!- Grito el padre al terrateniente y a la bebe que se alejaban antes de cerrar la puerta._

 _Ahora_

Durante la batalla entre las ponies y los Noctámbulos en contra de las fuerzas del Rey Tormenta para liberar a Starlight y a la reina Helena, el Rubí Fantasma liberó su poder y emergiendo de su interior ilusiones bajo la forma de las sirenas. Tan pronto tomaron forma, empezaron a atacar a la multitud quienes dejaron la batalla para salir corriendo, incluyendo a los guardias. Hooter estaba en la sala del trono, una habitación de decorado barroco estilo alemán, bajo el asiento temblando como niño chiquito -¿Qué es ese ruido?- El búho fue a echar un vistazo por la ventana, pero antes de mirar, apareció frente a él la cara de Sonata haciéndole burla con la lengua asustando a Hooter para que regresara a su escondite. Los Noctmámbulos intentaron derribarlas con sus flechas, pero rebotaban sobre su piel acorazada como si fueran resortes.

-Mejor nos vamos de aquí también- Corvin Hood ordenó la retirada

Los Noctámbulos también abandonaron el lugar dejando únicamente a las ponies, a Ventisca y a Lightning Dust ocupada en aplicarle a Daring la hurracarana invertida.

-¡Ya ríndete anciana!-

-¡Nunca! !Esta anciana aún conoce de algunos trucos!- La pony aventurera colocó sus alas sobre el piso para impulsarse a si misma hacia arriba y en el aire invertir la posición, ahora era Lightning quien recibía el castigo -¡Mejor ríndete tu!- Con el dolor sobre si misma, Lightning recordó algunos pasajes de su pasado.

 _Luego de la carrera, la pequeña pegaso portando su medalla de plata fue a felicitar a la ganadora, Rainbow Dash, que estaba siendo aventada al aire por sus padres, así que se acerco a ella volando. –Te felicito por ganar-_

 _-Gracias, te daría la mano, pero ahorita estoy indispuesta-_

 _Sus padres no dejaban de vitorearla -¡RAINBOW DASH! ¡RAINBOW DASH! ¡RAINBOW DASH!-_

 _-Espero competir contigo en otra ocasión Rainbow-_

 _-Lo mismo digo-_

 _La pegaso se alejo mientras veía el buen trato que estaba recibiendo la ganadora._

 _De vuelta a su hogar, una cabaña de bosque hecha de madera sobre un terreno pastoso que contrastaba con las casas de nube de Cloudsale, la potranca entró por la puerta para ser recibida únicamente por el alboroto, su madre estaba ocupada haciendo el almuerzo, su abuela estaba ayudando en la cocina, su padre sentado en el comedor arreglando una tostadora –Si las instrucciones no vinieran en nipones-. Ella era la menor de 4 hermanos, una estaba estaban cada una sentada en un extremo del sofá, un hablando por teléfono; el tercero, Skystinger, estaba afuera jugando una amiga. -Ya vine- La potranca se hechó sobre la alfombra circular de tonos azules._

 _-¿Y tu donde estabas?- preguntó la mama._

 _-En la carrera, creí haberles dicho que era hoy-_

 _-¿Cuál carrera? ¡Oh es verdad! Lo siento mucho cariño, pero hace poco que salimos de la fabrica de nubes, apenas estamos haciendo el almuerzo ¿verdad cariño?-_

 _El papa estaba demasiado concentrado en arreglar la tostadora como para poner atención a la conversación –Si como tu digas…-_

 _-Yo estaba ocupada jugando bingo- Dijo la abuela_

 _-No importa, de cualquier modo perdí, otra vez-_

 _-Que alivio, por un momento creí que nos habíamos perdido de algo importante, otra vez- Respondió la mama -Ahora ve a buscar a tu hermano y lávense los cascos que ya va estar la comida- Ante la incomprensión de sus padres, la potranca salió de su casa, pero antes arrojo su medalla a un bote de basura. Se posó sobre una rama del árbol de fuera a mirar desde lejos el hipódromo donde competían los wonderbolts._

 _-Tal vez no gané hoy, pero algún día seré la mejor, como los wonderbolts-_

 _Durante los próximos años, la pegaos entrenó arduamente, volando entre tormentas y ejercitando sus músculos y alas cagando rocas de gran tamaño, incluso cuando iba todas las mañanas entregando periódicos. Cuando entró a a la fabrica de nubes, ajustaba su horario para intercalar sus horas de trabajo con las de enteramiento. Un día la pegaso fue a ver al buzón y encontró una invitación para unirse a la Academia Wonderbolt -¡Me aceptaron!. La pegaso voló feliz a ver a sus padres para darles la noticias, ambos estaba ocupados viendo videos de sus hijas mayores actuando en un recital de baile -¡Me aceptaron en la academia Wonderbolt!-_

 _-Que bien hija, ahora podría hacernos el favor de hacerte de lado, estamos viendo la brillante actuación de tus hermanas y no quiero perder detalle- Dijo el padre. Lightning estaba demasiado emocionada como para dejar que un simple acto de ignorancia arruinara el momento, así que fue a empacar sus cosas y se fue enseguida, el dejar ese lugar era en parte para la pegaso un alivio. Tenía la esperanza de que al convertirse en wonderbolt, su familia le empezaría a hacer más caso -¡Ya me voy!-_

 _-¡No olvides cerrar la puerta cuando salgas Leming!-_

 _-¡Lightning!- Corrigió la madre golpeando a su marido con el codo._

 _-¡Lightning!-_

 _Días después regresó portando el uniforme de los cadetes y una mirada toda desecha. Tocó la puerta y fue recibida por una de sus hermanas. -¿Y que estas haciendo aquí? Creí que te había ido a la academia-_

 _-Me echaron por culpa de esa Rainbow- La pegaso entró aleteando y se echó sobre su alfombra._

 _-No me sorprende-_

 _-Velo por el lado bueno, al menos seguirás en la fabrica de nubes, eso es para lo que naciste- Dijo su madre tratando de consolarla-_

 _-Mientras tanto podrías trabajar limpiando la suciedad de pájaro de la azotea, parece que hubieran derramado un cargamento de pintura blanca sobre la casa y no tengo ganas de contratar a ningún pony- Dijo el papa._

 _La pegaso pegó su cara sobre el suelo._

-¡NO!- La pegaso con su fuerza dio una vuelta que la liberó y arrojó a Daring lejos -¡SOY LA MEJOR Y NO DEJARE QUE NINGUNA OTRA TONTA AMATEUR ME GANE OTRA VEZ!-

Daring y Lightning interrumpieron su lucha al encontrarse en medio del ataque de las sirenas –No se lo que sean, ¡pero las vencerán!- Lightning Dust dejó a su oponente para ir a enfrentar a las sirenas, pero fue abatida rápidamente por el do de pecho de Aria.

-¿Esas son….?- Pregunto Trixie.

-Sirenas- Contestó Starlight quien bajo levitando desde el balcón.

-Creí que las sirenas habían sido echadas de Equestria hace siglos- Dijo Trixie.

-No son las verdaderas sirenas, estas son solo ilusiones, lo se por que siento un vacío en su magia- Explico Starlight.

La nave de Marina y Dudley se había estrellado encima del edificio de un restaurante en una esquina de la plaza. Ambos tripulantes hicieron esfuerzo para salir de sus destartalados asientos –Pero que viaje- Dijo Marina. Estando libres vieron el desastre que la sirenas causaban a la ciudad.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- Pregunto Dudley.

Una de las sienas lanzó rayo sónico hacia las ponies . -¡Cuidado!- Las ponies saltaron para esquivar los rayos.

-¡Pues a mi me parecen bastante reales!- dijo Daring.

-Intentemos tomar el rubí, si mi magia lo activo, tal vez pueda desactivarla- Dijo Starlight.

Las ponies corrieron hacia el rubí, pero las sirenas no dejaban de molestar, así que se separaron para atacarlas individualmente. Daring voló alrededor de Adagio esquivando cada unos de sus rayos. Trixie interpreto un recital de ballet para Aria esquivando cada rayo con graciosas piruetas. –Con tu voz chillona te crees superior, pero ¿Qué tan buena eres con esos ojos saltones?- Maud y Sonata se enfrascaron en un duelo de miradas. Starlight aprovechó la distracción de sus amigas para ir en busca del rubí, pero por desgracia, no era la única. Ventisca ya recuperada corrió hacia la gema y siendo ella la que estaba más cerca, fue la primera en tomarla.

-¡La tengo!-

-¡No lo creo!-

Starlight uso su magia para arrebatar el rubí de las garras de Ventisca, al tenerla flotando cerca de ella, la unicornio se hecho a correr. -¡Te voy a devorar!- Molesta por esta treta, rugió como fiera y fue en persecución de la unicornio como depredador en plena cacería. Desde su lugar de aterrizaje, los 2 pájaros fueron testigos del espectáculo.

-Tal vez debamos irnos de aquí Marina antes de que esas criaturas nos vean.

-No, esto me esta dando una idea, sígueme Dudley.

Le persecución continuó adentro del palacio, la unicornio subió las escaleras, luego se abalanzó sobre un candelabro, se columpio para agarra impulso, cada vez que se acercaba al barandal, la tigresa le lanzaba un zarpazo, en una le arranco pelos su cola; a la quinta vuelta Starlight salto hacia una ventana rompiéndola.

-Eres difícil, y así es como me gusta-

La unicornio aterrizó a salvo gracias a su hechizo de levitación. Se encontraba en medio del patio central el cual tenia forma cuadrada. Ventisca se apareció rompiendo una puerta en pedazos. No había lugar a donde la unicornio pudiera correr, así que decidió mejor enfrentarse con su perseguidora.

-¡Dame ese rubí o cenare filete de pony esta noche!- Dijo Ventisca mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de Starlight.

-Tal vez sea pequeña, pero tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga- La unicornio creo con su magia un enorme martillo, Ventisca con sus reflejos felinos salto sobre el martillo antes de que la estampara contra el suelo y salto con sus garras afiladas hacia la pony, pero usó el hechizo de teletransportación antes de que las cuchillas se clavaran sobre su piel. Reapareció adentro del edificio y corrió por los pasillos neoclásicos del ayuntamiento, Ventisca saltó de una ventana, Stalright dio la vuelta y corrió por dirección contraria, dobló por una esquina tratando de encontrar una salida alterna, pero por desgracia suya se encontró en un callejón sin salida, no había elección, tendría que lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con la tigresa. Starlight invocó primero un escudo de energía para bloquear los zarpazos de Ventisca que era tan fuertes que empezaba a mostrar mella, entonces hizo aparecer su sable de magia. Ambas se batieron en duelo de armas blanca, Starlight con su sable y Ventisca con sus garras. La batalla parecía favorecer a la tigresa, así que Stalright recurrió a una estrategia, hizo aparecer una red mágica para atraparla, era tan flexible que no podía zafarse de ella. -Eso te mantendrá ocupada por un rato- Mientras forcejeaba para liberarse, pasajes de su pasado vinieron a su mente.

 _La pequeña Inami desde que aprendió a caminar fue puesta a trabajar como sirvienta para el nefasto terrateniente que la alejó de sus padres. Entre sus labores estaban limpiar el palacio, asistir en la cocina y atender a su señor en el baño, por ejemplo, en una cena con su prometida, una pantera y sus padres. tiró accidentalmente un plato de fideos sobre la alfombra._

 _-¡INAMI!-_

 _El búfalo hizo sonar su gong, la tigrilla entró al poco tiempo -¿Si señor?- A pesar de ser una sirvienta, su uniforme era algo elegante, de tonos azules y un gorrito de campana._

 _-¡Ven y limpia!- La tigrilla tomó un trapo, se puso de rodillas y limpio la suciedad mientras escuchaba las risas de su señor y sus invitados._

 _-Nos alegra que haya elegido a nuestra hija, le garantizo que será una buena esposa- Dijo el padre. La hija no parecía muy contenta con la noticia._

 _-Yo se que si- El terrateniente se levantó y alzo su copa –Por el arreglo- El y sus futuros yernos brindaron._

 _Cuando Inami terminó, el padrele ordenó a la criada que trajera más sake, luego de servirle más,_

 _Le ordenó que le diera masaje en los pies; cuando la pantera se quito el calzado, el hedor de las patas le dio asco a la pequeña, pero era el padre de su prometida y si mostraba signos de insatisfacción, corría el riesgo de ser castigada, por tanto no tuvo opción que masajear aquellas sucias y nauseabundas patas. –Mucho mejor, ya no aguantaba los juanetes. Ya puedes irte esclava- Hizo una reverencia y se marcho. La prometida alzo su cabeza y vio con intriga como salía de la habitación. No era una vida fácil para Inami, pero cuando tenía tiempo, se escabullía por la biblioteca durante las noches y a la luz de la vela se ponía a leer algunos de los pergaminos, algunos eran sobre magia y tenían cientos de años de antigüedad; para ella, la lectura era como un juego, compensaba la infelicidad que le producía la esclavitud._

 _Una noche estaba ocupada acomodando la ropa de su señor en el armario cuando la prometida de su señor se apareció por la puerta._

 _-He visto como mi prometido te trata, podría pedirle que te cediera a mi servicio-_

 _-Gracias, pero aquí estoy bien- No quería irse para no abandonar sus amados pergaminos._

 _-¿Estas segura? Una joven tan bonita y servicial como no tu debería someterse a tan terrible trato. Conmigo tendrías todo lo que quieras, tendrías una mejor posición que el resto de los esclavos- La pantera se acercó a Inami que empezó a mostrar cierto nerviosismo._

 _-Le aseguro que estoy bien- Inami retrocedió un poco._

 _-Los niños como tu deben ser tratados con cariño al igual que las mujeres- La pantera acero su mano para acariciar la oreja de Inami, pero la cachorra se apartó moviendo el brazo de aquella señora lejos de ella._

 _-¿Por qué huyes de mi? Sólo quiero ayudarte-_

 _-Lo se, pero usted es la prometida de mi señor y no quiero que ambas tengamos dificultades, ahora si me disculpa, debo seguir con mis obligaciones- La cachorra salió corriendo de ese cuarto._

 _En la noche siguiente estaba haciendo revisando los libros de cuenta cuando el capataz la sujeto del brazo y se la llevó a la fuerza ante la presencia de su amo sentado sobre su trono, parecía muy molesto._

 _-¡Como te atreves!-_

 _-¿Atreverme de que mi señor?-_

 _-¡No te hagas la inocente!- El búfalo se levantó de su silla -¡Mi prometida me contó que alguien le había robado su collar de jade, me dijo que tu tenías cierto interés en él, esculqué tu habitación y encontré esto- Le mostró un collar de oro con cuentas de jade,_

 _-¡QUE!-_

 _-¡Te he tratado mejor que al resto de la servidumbre! ¡Y ASÍ ES COMO ME LO PAGAS!-_

 _-¡Le aseguro que yo no tomé esa cosa!-_

 _-¡¿ESPERAS QUE LE CREA MÁS A UNA NIÑA A MI PROMETIDA?! Capataz, ya sabe que hacer-_

 _El capataz se la llevó a las mazmorras donde la ató de espaladas con una cadena, tomó su látigo y empezó a darle de azotes. Fue en ese momento cuando Inami conoció realmente la vida de esclava. Con cada golpe, la cachorra recitaba algunos de los escritos que leyó en los rollos de la biblioteca al mismo tiempo que se hacia más grande la llama de sus ojos._

-¡NO!- Ventisca con sus garra empezó a rasgar la red de magia que Stalright le había puesto encima -¡HE SUFRIDO DEMASIADO PARA LLEGAR HASTA ACÁ COMO PARA SER VENCIDA POR UN MULA COMO TU!-

Luego de que Starlight diera tan sólo unos pasos, Ventisca se liberó de la red, la unicornio se preparó para atacar de nuevo cuando sintió un descarga en su lomo que la dejo inconsciente, era Marina en compañía de Dudley con una especie de arma, se acercó a la pony para tomar el rubí y dárselo a la tigresa.

-Le dije que le conseguiría el rubí su señoría. Más vale tarde que nunca-

-Admito que hicieron un buen trabajo Marina-

-¿Significa que nos dará nuestra recompensa?- Pregunto Dudley.

Antes de responder, Ventisca le arrebata al arma a Marina, lo ajusta al nivel más alto y le dispara a Dudley. desintegrándolo aparentemente dejando un quemón humeante sobre el suelo donde estaba parado –Por supuesto- Y luego dirige el arma hacia Marina.

Su amigo había muerto ante sus propios ojos a manos de a quien servía fielmente, Marina no lo podía creer -¡¿Porque?!-

-Porque se me da la gana, sólo por eso-

Ventisca estaba por dispararle a Marina cuando una magia le arrebató el arma de su mano. Era Starlight quien a pesar de estar herida, uso su poder para salvar a la gaviota. La unicornio trato de moverse, pero a los pocos avances se desmayó. -No importa, ya tengo lo que vine a buscar- Ventisca salió corriendo con la gema. A Marina le perturbaba la idea de que Ventisca la traicionara a pesar de haberle cumplido el acuerdo de entregarle la gema, pero le perturbaba más la idea de que la unicornio le salvara la vida a pesar de lo que le hizo en el tren, esto le impulso a devolverle el favor, así que se acerco a ella para cargarla sobre sus alas y llevarla a un lugar seguro. Afuera continuaba la batalla entre las ponies y las sirenas. Adagio y Sonata seguían con su competencia de miradas, Daring no dejaba de fastidiar a Adagio con sus vueltas y Trixie se batía en un duelo de magia al tu por tu contra Aria.

-¡Si seguimos con esto no vamos a llegar a ningún lado!- Dijo Trixie mientras lanzaba rayos contra la sirena morada.

-Staright dijo que eran ilusiones- Daring esquivo un rayo proveniente de la boca de Adagio –La ilusiones son reflejos de la materia hechas de luz- Daring esquivo otro rayo –Y la luz…-

-¡Se refleja!- La unicornio azul corrió hacia las calles haciendo que Aria fuera tras ella. –Debe haber algún espejo por aquí- La unicornio siguió corriendo hasta que encontró un espejo en una tienda de la calle, la tomó y dirigió su reflejo hacia la sirena, pero no parecía surtir efecto. –¡Que esperas! ¡Esfúmate!- La unicornio agitó con fuerza el espejo hasta le aventó de coraje hacia la cabeza de Aria. Al atravesar la cabeza de la sirena, fragmentó en varios rayos de luz. El espejo cayó en blandito sobre el suelo. –¡Eso es!- Trixie volvió a tomar el espejo y regreso a la plaza. Maud y Sonata no dejaba de mirarse una a la otra hasta que la sirena cayó al suelo como estatua. -A eso le llamo ganar de golpe- Trixie llegó y golpeo a Sonata con el espejo causando que se fragmentara en luces como ocurrió con Aria. Con 2 sirenas fuera solo faltaba Adagio quine seguía ocupada con Daring. La pegaso le dio un patada en el hocico, pero la sirena no se inmuto y contraataco con una ráfaga sónica tan fuerte que no solo aturdió a Daring, sino también rompió todos los vidrios de los edificios cercanos. Hooter quien seguía oculto bajo su trono vio con horror como la ventana se rompía cayendo los fragmentos cerca de él.

-Eres mía- Adagio estaba a punto de devorar a Daring cuando Trixie le lanzó el espejo hacia la boca -¡Devora esto!- Al tragarse el espejo, la sirena desapareció en un flashazo.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó la maga a la arqueóloga tirada toda sucia en el suelo, luego la ayudo a levantarse. Lightning se recuperó del golpe y se dirigió hacia el trio de ponies.

-Pegaso, tu y yo aún tenemos un asunto-

-Si te metes con una, te metes con todas- Trixie y Maud se interpusieron entre la pegaso cazarrecompensas y su amiga. Con el rubí en sus garras, Ventisca salió del ayuntamiento y desde la escalera le hizo señas a Lightning a espaldas de las ponies. -Me encantaría quedarme a jugar, pero me llaman- Las pegaso fue a recoger a Ventisca y ambas salieron volando.

-¡STARLIGHT!- Gritaron al unísono y entraron al ayuntamiento a buscar a su amiga. En medio de los pasillo encontraron a Marina cargando en a la unicornio en sus alas.

-¡QUE LES HAS HECHO A NUESTRA AMIGA PAJARRACO!- Dijo Trixie.

-La ataque y aún así me ayudó, ahora les pido que por favor la ayuden-

La pegaso y la tigresa aterrizaron sobre la nave estacionada en el puerto de la ciudad. Ordenó a sus hombres que soltaran amarras. Entró a la cabina de mano y se puso sobre su asiento para admirar su trofeo –Es más hermosa de lo que pensé-

-Ya tiene la gema, ahora ¿Qué piensa hacer con ella?- pregunto Lightning. Su intención era dársela como obsequio al Rey Tormenta, pero algo en ella la intrigaba, su brillo fantasmal pareció haberla cautivado como lo hizo con sus anteriores dueñas siglos atrás, era demasiado preciosa y poderosa como para dársela a un tarado como Tormenta. -¿Señora?- La única respuesta que la pegaso cazarrecompensas recibió fue una de esas sonrisas largas que daban miedo.

De vuelta en el viejo castillo, Soarin y Flash Sentry luego de recorrer la casa de curación a ver a los heridos que eran suficientes para no dejar espacio en el lugar, caminaron rumbo al viejo laboratorio de Staswirl donde el doc trabajaba en el amplificador.

-No quiero ni imaginar lo que les esta pasando a los ponies en Canterlot ¿Seguro que el plan va a funcionar?- Preguntó el pegaso blanco.

-Tiene que. El doc dice que el amplificador funciona aunque tuvo que hacerle algunos ajustes para hacerlo portátil-

-No dudo del doctor sino de esas 2 yeguas-

-He leído el expediente de Bon Bon, capturó a un abejoso, a un lumparo agowas en su tiempo como agente de S.M.I.L.E, esta capacitada para este trabajo. En cuanto a la unicornio, se ve que también tiene experiencia lidiando con esta clase de cosas; aunque me sentiría que la princesa Twilight estuviera aquí-

-¿En serio te preocupas por ella?-

-¡Que insinúas!-

-No, nada- Soarin hizo los ojos de lado –Yo creo que está bien, hablando de Twilight, hay algo que me tiene intrigado-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Sunburst me dijo que su amiga Stalright fue a Ponyville a entregar un cargamento secreto a Ponyville a bordo del tren, pero el tren fue interceptado por esas criaturas, Sunburst teme por ella. Ningún pony sabia lo que llevaban, pero algún pony si.

-¿Se refiere que tenemos un espía?-

Cerca de la entrada, un pony encapuchado salió disfrazado del laboratorio, los pegasos lo siguieron hasta salida donde una vez dentro del bosque, descubrieron que se trataba de un miembro de la guardia lunar hablando por flamófono.

-Díganle a la capitana que planeaban destruir a la flota, pero afortunadamente sabotee su arma- Antes de continuar hablando, Soarin se abalanzó sobre el pony murciélago mientras que flash apagaba la flama con una nube de lluvia-

-Debí imaginar que había traidores entre nosotros- Dijo Soarin. –Que hacemos con él, yo sugiero que uses esa nube para electrificarlo-

-No. Llévalo al calabozo y avísale al doc que hubo cambios en el plan, pero antes...- Flash se acercó al espía -Tengo curiosidad ¿Donde esta Starlight Glimmer y que era lo que llevaban en ese tren?-

Para la noche, los Noctámbulos y los insurgentes ya habían derrotado a lo que quedaba de las fuerzas del Imperio Tormenta, liberando a la isla de Avilon de su cautiverio. El gobernador Hooter fue arrestado y la reina Helena devuelta a su trono, todos en la plaza celebraron el acontecimiento, salvo las ponies que estaban en el hospital acompañando a su amiga, estaban en el cuarto contemplando los fuegos artificiales desde la ventana cuando escucharon la voz de Stalright quien acababa de despertar preguntando que estaban mirando, como reacción lógica, las tres se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-Si chicas, a mi también me alegra que estén bien, y supongo que ganamos la batalla-

-Fue gracias a los conocimientos de óptica avanzada de la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie que pudo borrar a esos hologramas- Las ponies miraron a Trixie con molestia –Okay, lo hicimos-

-Pero por desgracia perdimos el rubí- Dijo Maud.

Eso deprimió un poco a la unicornio –Supongo que era inevitable, es solo que, le prometí a Twilight que lo cuidaría, sabia que era un error venir hasta acá-

-De no haber venido, los habitantes de esta isla aún estarían bajo el control del Rey Tormenta- Dijo Daring

–Ya tendremos oportunidad de recuperar la gema- Agrego Maud -Lo que importa ahora es que te recuperes-

-No estaré bien hasta que recupere esa gema-

-Deberías hacer caso a tus amigas- Dijo una voz. La puerta se abrió hasta dejar espacio para dejar la cara y mano de Marina luciendo una bandita en su rostro.

-¡TU!- Starlight empezó a cargar su cuerno.

Marina abrió por completo la puerta y entró al cuarto –Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo, fui una tonta en confiar en ese gato, pero pesé que podría obtener una gran recompensa. Estaba cansada de ser una mecánica don nadie, y no quería terminar repartiendo cacharas como una amiga. Si quieres que me vaya esta bien, prometo no volver a molestarte, solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Por qué me salvaste?-

La luz en el cuerno de Starlight empezó a menguar –Porque tenía que- La unicornio actuó bruscamente cuando vio a Marina, pero ahora parecía tratarla con amabilidad –Mi mentora me enseñó a dar extender mi casco a aquellos que me golpeen y a no discriminar a nadie por su pasado, como lo hicieron conmigo. No era mala, simplemente no sabia como ser buena correctamente, hasta que la princesa Twilight me ensenó que la amistad es libertad y que la tolerancia es la base de la convivencia-

-Cielos, no sabia que ustedes los ponies fueran tan profundos, si se que son una raza especial-

-En especial los unicornios- De nuevo todas miraron con recelo a Trixie –Sólo estaba bromeando-

-Lamento mucho los problemas que te cause, en especial cuando te hice saltar por aquel precipicio. Por mi culpa el Rey Tormenta tiene la gema, así que voy a ayudarte a recuperarla-

-Entonces, bienvenida al Team Stalright-

De repente la unicornio rosada tuvo de nuevo la visión de Twilight siendo capturada por los Guardias Tormentosos acompañada de otra donde un enorme y feo yeti usaba una vara para robarle su magia –¡AARRRGGGHHH!-

-¡¿Te sientes bien Starlight?!-

-¡AHÍ ESTA ESA VISIÓN DE NUEVO! ¡ESTA VEZ ME PARECIÓ MUY REAL!- La unicornio se levantó de la cama -¡Herida o no! ¡Voy a ir al sur de inmediato!-

-Si viste a Twilight ¿Sabes en que lugar están?- Preguntó Maud.

-En una playa con una formación rocosa con formas geométricas-

-¡Basalt Beach!- Contesto Daring –Debieron dirigirse hacia el Monte Aris, el reino de los hipogrifos, pero algo salió mal-

-A eso se refería con hipos- Dijo Trixie

-¿Qué tan lejos esta?- Preguntó Starlight

-Esta a solo medio día de distancia, pero sin un transporte, no llegaremos a tiempo- Explico Daring.

-Entonces déjenme ayudarles- Las ponies se preguntaban que tenía la gaviota en mente.

Al otro lado de Basalt Beach, una enorme caja de metal con el logo del Rey Tormenta encalló a la deriva, del interior salieron Celaeno, Capper y su tripulación quienes sobrevivieron gracias a la resistencia del contenedor. El primero en sacar su cabeza al exterior fue Capper. –¡Creí que no volvería a ver el cielo otra vez!- Luego de dar un respiro profundo, salto sobre el suelo playa para besar a la arena -¡Ni la tierra!-

-No creí que estos contenedores llena de mercancía del Rey Tormenta pudieran servirnos de algo- Dijo Boyle.

-¿Y ahora que capitán?- Preguntó Lix Spittle.

-Primero, a buscar a nuestras amigas, luego a enseñarle a esa mula de agua dulce a no destruir mi propiedad- Pero antes de avanzar, escucharon una voz saliendo del saco de celaeno.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Boyle

-Es mi radio portátil- Celaeno sacó una radio pequeña de su saco, extendió la antena y hablo por el auricular –¡Mama perico adelante!-

-Soy yo Camila-

-¿Marina?- Marina estaba en las afueras del hospital hablando desde su propia radio portátil –Me encuentro en Avilon con unas amigas. Necesito ir a Basalt Beach, podría hacernos el favor de darnos un aventón-

-Justamente nos encontramos aquí. Me gustaría darte el aventón, pero por desgracia ya no tengo nave, aunque…- La pirata tenía una idea –Podríamos sacar al "Fenix"-

-¿Esa chatarra?-

-Es cierto que necesita unos ajustes, pero confió en que podrás repararla-

-Supongo que sí, mientras tanto podrías hacerme el favor de buscar a una alicornio de nombre Twilight-

-¿Twilight? ¿La conociste tu también?- Parecía una gran coincidencia

-No, pero conocí a unas amigas suyas-

-Que pequeño es el mundo. En fin, tan pronto que tengas listo el "Fenix", comunícate conmigo para acordar un punto de encuentro. Mama perico fuera- Luego de que se cortara la comunicación, Marina fue corriendo a su viejo taller que se encontraba cerca del puerto, era una especie de cochera para aviones; el volver ahí le había traído buenos recuerdos, pero ahora sólo le preocupaba por ayudar a sus nuevas amigas; en medio del lugar había un bulto cubierto por una manta vieja y sucia, al retirarla, vio un barco como el de Celaeno, sólo que más pequeño, del tamaño de un yate, con alerones naranjas, amarillos y rojos en lugar de multicolores.

-Bien amigo, parece ser que tienes otra oportunidad-

En el hospital, las ponies seguían en el cuarto de Stalright esperando a que Marina volviera –En el fondo sabia que no podíamos confiar en ella- Dijo Trixie. Aceptaron el hecho de que Marina los había abandonado, pero un ruido de afuera llamó su atención , las ponies se asomaron a la ventana y vieron una nave aterrizar en medio de la calle.

-El barco rumbo a Basalt Beach esta por salir, suben o no- Preguntó Marina desde la barcaza.

En el laboratorio de Starswirl, Sunburst, Flash, Lyra, Bon Bon y el doctor estaban revisando el amplificador que había sido saboteado por el espía, totalmente destrozado.

-Está arruinado, que haremos ahora- Dijo Lyra

-Por fortuna tengo un amplificador de reemplazo, aunque necesitare otra fuente de energía-

-¿Que opinas de esto?- Sunburst le dio al doc algo que parecía ser un cristal de energón

-¿De donde lo sacaste?-

-Lo encontré en una gaveta, no creo que al viejo le moleste- El doc lo colocó en su maquina, la encendió y pareció dar resultado.

-¡Funciona!- Todos celebraron, salvo Sunburst quien se acercó a Flash -Me alegro de que todo se solucionara. ¿El espía les dijo algo?-

-Algo interesante, dime Sunburst ¿Que sabes sobre el "Rubí Fantasma"?-

El Fenix piloteado por Marina partió de Avilon llevándose consigo a Starlgiht Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, Daring Do y Maud Pie, viajaron toda la noche cruzando por todo Pine Needle hasta llegar a Basalt Beach. -¡Llegamos a nuestro destino!- Al acercarse al suelo, vieron a un grupo de animales esperándolos, eran Celaeno y su tripulación en compañía de Capper, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity. La nave aterrizó en frente del grupo, el equipo de Starlight al ver a sus amigas saltó para darles un abrazo.

Desde luego Pinkie no resistió en lanzarse sobre su hermana como si fuera un león sobre su presa, un león muy cariñoso -¡MAUD!- El abrazo de oso que le dio Pinkie a su hermana era como para saltar los ojos de las cuencas, pero no en el caso de una pony tan resistente como Maud. –Mi corazón también se llena de alegría al verte Pinkie- Rainbow y Daring chocan cascos y Trixie fue a saludar a Rarity y Applejack.

-Y ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Preguntó Trixie

-Mi nombre es Capper, _enchanté_ \- El gato beso el casco de la unicornio azul. Luego les presentaron a los piratas, todos se saludaron cordialmente excepto Starlight, quien estaba dando vueltas por toda la playa gritando el nombre buscar a Twilight.

-¡¿Dónde esta Twilight?!- Las ponies cortaron el afectivo encuentro para cambiar a un ambiente de depresión. Todos se quedaron callados por un momento antes de que Spike diera la palabra –Fue capturada por los monstruos del Rey Tormenta- Con esta revelación, los ánimos de Starlight se fueron por los suelos. –No fui lo suficientemente rápida- y empezó a llorar –Te fallé Twilight. Ahora ese rey Tormenta tiene tanto a la princesa como a la gema-

-¿Cuál gema?- Pregunto Applejack.

-Luego les decimos- Dijo Trixie –Lo importantes es buscar la manera de rescatar a nuestra amiga-

-Es probable que se la hayan llevado a Canterlot- Dijo Rainbow Dash –¡Hay que buscar la manera de entrar y rescatarla!-

-Pero el lugar esta infestado de esas criaturas- Dijo Rarity -¡Como vamos a entrar!-

Todas se pusieron a pensar cuando Futtershy sugirió algo –Tengo una idea- Todas pusieron su atención sobre la pegaso amarilla –Recuerdan lo que les conté del viaje que hicimos a las Montañas Nebulosas-

-¿Qué hay con eso?- Preguntó Spike, a lo que Fluttershy contesto con otra pregunta –Muy sencillo, ¿quién quiere pastel?-


	9. La batalla por Canterlot

En el calabozo del casillo, el pegaso nocturno que capturaron la noche anterior es encontraba encadenado y sentado sobre una vieja mesa de madera. Frente a él estaba Flash leyendo un folder en amarillo.

-Knocturn, miembro de la Guardia Nocturna, hace poco encargado de vigilar el cuarto del tesoro- Flash puso el folder con fuerza sobre la mesa. –¡Que fue lo ue contaste a tu jefe!-

-En realidad sólo trabajaba para uno de sus generales, mi trabajo era de informar sobre cualquier objeto valioso, escuché los rumores sobre de una gema mágica y se lo informé de inmediato a mi jefa-

-No lo entiendo- Dijo Flash –Tu eres pony como nosotros, por estas del lado de estos patanes-

-Porque pagan bien estos patanes-

-Claro-

Sunburst entró por la puerta -Flash-

-…-

-Ya es hora-

 **Capitulo 9: La batalla por Canterlot**

Luego de encargarse todos los guardias que custodiaban Ponyville que yacían inconscientes en las calles, las ponies junto a Capper y los piratas estaban en _Sugar Cube Corner_ horneando pastel. Pinkie sacó el pastel de horno, y Capper y Rarity se encargaron de adornarlo -¿Seguro que esto funcionara?- Preguntó Capper.

-¿A quien no le gusta el pastel?- Dijo Rairty, Dash que estaba detrás miró con recelo a la unicornio mientras ella, las otras ponies y los piratas estudiaban los planos arquitectónicos de Canterlot.

-Las únicas formas de entrar a la ciudad es por la entrada principal, por tre o volando

-No olvidemos la vigilancia- Explicó Rarity -Luego del incidente en la boda de Cadance, colocamos postes mágicos sobre los muros de la ciudad para detectar cualquier hechizo de camuflaje y hacer sonar la alarma, también cuentan con cámaras de vigilancia integradas-

-Ustedes saben de tecnología- Dijo Celaeno.

-Somos más avanzados de lo que imaginas- Dijo Rainbow –Por eso hay que recurrir a la discreción-

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de buscar el rubí mientras ustedes se encargarán de rescatar a Twilight- Dijo Starlight

-El problema es que no creo que haya suficiente harina para todas nosotras- Comentó Daring.

-Descuiden niñas, nuestra amiga se esta encargando de eso- Dijo Applejack.

Desde la ventana del cuarto de Pinkie, ella y Trixie observaron el cielo como si estuvieran esperando a alguien.

-¿Seguro que podemos confiar en ella?- Preguntó Trixie.

-Desde luego, es tan lista y creativa como yo.

-Por eso me preocupo.

Pinkie vio algo aproximándose -¡Ahí viene!- El punto se acercó más tomando la forma de un pony con alas y cabeza de pájaro de color amarillo con creta azul. cargando un saco sobre la espalda. Esta entró por la ventana a abrazar a Pinkie.

-¡Pinkie!

-¡Skystar!

Las dos amigas se abrazaron con afecto, la hipogrifo le dio unos cuantos besos a la pony rosada ante la mirada atónita de Trixie.

-Tu debes ser la princesa de los hipos.

-Y tu debes ser… No importa quien seas, es un placer conocerte- La hipogrifo saludó a Trixie agitando su casco.

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-Velo por ti misma- La hipogrifo puso su costal sobre el piso y poco a poco empezó a sacar lo que parecían ser pedazos de armadura de los guardias tormentosos diseñados para la fisionomía pony.

–Con esto podrán entrar sin ser descubiertas- Explicó Pinkie.

La unicornio se probó la mascara –Que suerte es de mi medida-

-Desafortunadamente sólo encontré 2 de estos- Dijo Skystar.

-Descuida plumífera, la grandiosa y poderosa Trixie también tiene un plan

La nave de Ventisca y Lightning Dust se estaba aproximando a Canterlot –¿Alguna noticias de mi agente?- Preguntó la capitana

-La comunicación se cortó, sospecho que fue descubierta- Informó un guardia.

-¿Qué hay de la comandante Tempest?-

-Nos informaron que capturó a la Princesa de la Amistad, una buena noticia al menos- Esta información hizo que los ánimos de la capitana se fueran a pique -¡Vaya suerte!- Tomó el rubí para mirarlo una vez más. –Esta gema sería mi boleto hacia la grandeza, pero…- Volvió a ver esa luz fantasmal –Esta gema es demasiado preciosa para dárselo a alguien como ese simio-

 _Ventisca se presentó en la sala del trono postrándose ante la presencia de su señor -¿Me llamó usted señor?-_

 _El rey estaba ocupado acariciando una versión suya en peluche –Escuche ciertos rumores sobre tu actuación en el Monte Aris ¿Es cierto que la reina escapó?-_

 _-Si su señoría-_

 _-¿Y es cierto que escapó junto con la perla? -_

 _Ventisca no quiso responder_

 _-¡HABLA!-_

Ventisca sintió un sensación de temor que le erizó el pelo - _Es cierto mi señor_ -

 _El rey retomó su temple –Desde que te encontré fuiste un gran elemento para mi ejercito, nunca me has decepcionado, hasta ahora claro. Creo que es momento de cederle tu puesto a alguien más capaz, tal vez a esa pony Tempest, me recuerda un poco a ti en tu buenos tiempos-_

 _-Pero señor, apenas y es una recién llegada, no tiene ni el más mínimo gramo de experiencia. En cambio yo le servido fielmente desde has 10 años ¡Deme otra oportunidad!-_

 _-Es cierto que me has sido fiel y por eso tendrás tu oportunidad, sólo espero que me consigas algo que me satisfaga. Ahora retírate, estoy muy ocupado- El rey volvió a acariciar su peluche, Ventisca hizo un saludo militar y se fue. Luego de aquella incómoda conversación, se puso a estudiar algunos libros de la biblioteca y encontró algo que podría ayudarle._

 _-El Rubí Fantasma… Es justo lo que necesito-_

-¿Capitana?- Preguntó el guardia.

Ventisca pareció haber despertado de un sueño -¡¿Que?!-

-Estamos llegando a Canterlot-

Ventisca sabía de los problemas que tendría con Tormenta en cuanto le dijera de lo ocurrido en Ávilon, con el rubí en sus manos no tendría de que preocuparse, sin embargo con la princesa ahora en poder del rey, tal vez el rubí no le importe. –Si al rey ya no le interesa lo que haga yo, tengo porque darle esta preciosa joya. Yo la conseguí, ¡ES MIA! ¡Mi…PRECIOSA!-

Arriba de la ciudad, una pequeña flota de naves cubría con su sombra las derruidas calles que hace unos días eran redes de jubilo y alegría. A la distancia se aproximaban una nave, una pequeña nave se aproximaba con Lyra y Bon Bon a bordo vestida de mecánicas. –Nos estamos aproximando al objetivo- Informó Lyra a Flash desde su radio.

-¡Bien! Sólo apéguense al plan y no hagan nada atrevido- Contestó Flash mirando con un telescopio junto a un equipo de ponies armados en los árboles al pie de la montaña cerca de la ciudad.

Lyra quien estaba la mando recibió un comunicado en un lenguaje extraño. –Creo que te están pidiendo la clave- Dijo Bon Bon. Lyra no tenía idea de que era lo que tenía que decir, así que se arriesgo a mencionar una frase al azar. –Eh… El Rey Tormenta es el mejor-

-(Cerca, pero es válido)-

Un gruñido de tono amable era señal que tenían paso libre. La nave continuó acercándose hasta estacionarse cerca de la nave principal, la que tenía la pancarta del rey. La nave pequeña se quedó suspendida a un lado de la nave principal, la cual extendió un puente para conectar ambas. Ambas ponies salieron acompañadas del doctor también vestido de técnico portando una maleta enorme de color negro con amarillo en su lomo, al cruzar hacia el otro lado se encontraron con los guardias, uno le extendió su mano.

-Que ovo- La unicornio le estrecho la mano.

-Creo quiere una identificación-

-¡Oh!- Lyra sacó de su uniforme una credecnial falsa que la acreditaba como empleada del imperio, en la foto sacaba la lengua. Los yetis asintieron y les devolvieron las credenciales.

Los ponies bajaron por una escalera hasta encontrar la puerta de hacer que conducía a la fuente de energía, movieron la válvula para abrir la compuerta y entrar a un cuarto lleno de máquinas, en especial una que parecía ser una especie de linterna gigante que emanaba una luz azul que se ardía como fue entre nubes, parecía magia artificial.

-Increíble- El Doc bajo su maleta al suelo, de su contenido sacó varias piezas para empezar a ensamblar su dispositivo.

-Francamente esto no me parece buena idea, ni siquiera sabemos si va a funcionar- Dijo Bon Bon.

-Funcionara, espero-

Un yeti que iba pasando vio la puerta de la sala de máquinas abiertas y hecho un vistazo a ver que estaba pasando. Con gruñidos preguntó que estaban haciendo. Las ponies estaban perturbadas por no saber que decir, así que el doc decidió intervenir.

-No es nada, sólo estamos armando un ventilador para regularla temperatura de este lugar, de lo contrario, la maquinaria podría sobrecalentarse y eso no es bueno, usted sabe a lo que me refiero, así que déjenos trabajar por favor- Dijo mientras empujaba al guardia fuera del lugar. –Espero que no tengamos más visitas por el momento-

Cerca del arco que marcaba la entrada a la ciudad, Capper vestido de cocinero llevaba un pastel enorme, banco betunado de rosa con corazones arrastrado por las 5 mane restantes encadenadas unas con otras. Desde un arbusto lejano, Trixie y Maud vestidas con las armaduras que trajo Skystar observaban como metían el paquete.

-El equipo de rescate acaba de entrar, ahora nos toca a nosotros- Dijo la maga. Se pusieron en marcha cuando un extraño fenómeno se estaba llevando a cabo en el cielo, el día y la noche cambiaban en continua sucesión como si se tratara de una película acelerada.

-¡Pero que…!- Dijo Daring confundida.

-¡Oh no! Tal vez el Rey Tormenta ya tenga control sobre la magia de las princesas-

-Mejor hay que darnos prisa- Dijo Maud.

Trixie y Maud se acercaron a la entrada llevando encadenadas a Daring y Starlight tal y como estaban sus amigas cuando hace un momento. Un guardia gruñó preguntando a donde iban.

-Son fugitivas del rey, las llevamos junto con los demás prisioneros. A menos que tengan una objeción- Los guardias se miraron mutuamente antes de ceder el paso –Gracias guapos-.

Una vez dentro de Canterlot, el grupo de Starlight se escondieron en un callejón, fuera de la vista de los guardias, se quitaron las cadenas y los uniformes -Ahora que estamos aquí ¿A dónde hay que ir?- Preguntó Maud.

-Mientras los otras rescatan a Twilight, nosotras iremos por el rubí- Dijo Starlight.

La nave de Ventisca aterrizó en el aeródromo, recibida por su guardia personal, Ventisca descendió acompañada por Ligtning Dust camino a la sala del trono del Rey Tormenta consiente del castigo que el esperaba, pero parece que la tigresa ya tenía un plan en mente. A unos pasillos del salón, ambas se detuvieron, voltearon hacia delante y hacia atrás y dieron la vuelta en otra dirección, Siguieron por aquel pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada de la biblioteca del palacio.

-¿Podrías decirme que estamos haciendo aquí?- Preguntó la pegaso.

-El otro día vi un libro sobre gemas legendarias, tal vez me diga como liberar las propiedades del rubí-

Luego de unos minutos desordenando y buscando, Ventisca pareció encontrar el libro que buscaba -¡Mire jefa!- Lightning Dust le mostró uno con ilustraciones de los Elementos de la Harmonía. Ventisca la tomo y le echó un vistazo a su contenido.

-¡SI! ¡Esto es justo lo que estaba buscando!- Ventisca levantó el libro sobre sus hombros –¡Ahora debemos irnos de aquí!- Pero antes de salir de la biblioteca, sintieron un fuerte estruendo que sonó afuera de la ventana

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-

En las calles de Canterlot, la batalla por la ciudad había comenzado, los piratas y las ponies peleaban contra los yetis, Rarity con ayuda de Capper enredo a unos de hecho con un pedazo de tela rosado que encontró en uno de los puestos de la calle, Rainbow Dash agarró a do2 y los arrojo desde el mismo puente cerca de donde ellas cayeron, Applejack le tiró un árbol encima, Pinkie los atacó con un súper ataque de cupcakes y Flutteshy simplemente habló con ellos. Luego las ponies, el dragón y el gato corrieron hacia el castillo donde fueron recibidos por otro contingente de guardias. A Capper se le ocurrió usar al pobre de Spike como lanzallamas. Al ver esto, el Rey Tormenta usó su báculo para invocar un gigantesco tornado que cubrió casi toda la plaza llevándose parte del escenario algunas tiendas, las columnas y a los propios guardias. Desde la ventana de la biblioteca Ventisca y Lightning vieron aquel espectáculo y temieron que en su intento de limpiar la zona de intrusos, el rey se las llevara a ellas con todo y castillo. –¡Es momento de marcar la salida!-

El doc había terminado de armar su dispositivo, tenía la forma de un pequeño faro cónico de color plateado con una esfera ovalada roja en la punta y una base triple de forma circular –Bien chicas, hora de ver lo que este bebe puede hacer- El científico apretó el botón rojo de encendido, pero para desgracia suya, no ocurrió nada-

-Te dije que esto no iba a funcionar-

Creo que no ajusté bien los cables, al dañarse la conexión por el sabotaje tuve que recurrir a una nueva, pero el modelo es diferente- El doc abrió un panel en la parte de abajo y empezó a reconfigurar la conexión, en eso llegó el yeti que vino anteriormente, esta vez acompañado de un regimiento. Al escuchar los toquidos de la puerta, el científico interrumpió sus intentos de hacer funcionar la máquina para ver quien era. -¡No podemos abrir, estamos ocupados!- Obtuvo unos gruñidos poco amigables como contestación –Parece ser que tenemos compañía- Dijo a sus amigas-

-¡Entonces sácalos!- Reclamo Bon Bon.

Al doc se le ocurrió una excusa que podía resultar -¡Hay una enorme fuga de CO2, les recomiendo que se abstengan de pasar!- Pero esta excusa no convenció a los guardias y siguieron empujando.

-¡Ahora que hacemos!- Dijo Lyra desesperada

-¡Ayúdenme a detener esta puerta en lo que hago funcionar esa cosa!- Ambas yeguas sostuvieron la puerta mientras el doc seguía intentando arreglar la conexión -Creo que ya encontré el problema- Fue un alivio que dijera eso porque las yeguas no pudieron resistir más, los guardias empujaron la puerta aplastando a la pareja contra la pared. El doc cambió los cables verde y rojo de lugar, en ese instante una onda roja brillante salió expelida de la esfera apagando la fuente de energía, la onda se extendió hasta el exterior deshabiltando las naves a su alrededor que poco a poco empezaron a caer hacia el abismo debajo de la ciudad. -¡Hora de irnos!- La nave se inclino haciendo que los guardias cayeran por la entrada, la puerta se movió liberando a Bon Bon y Lyra que quedaron como wafles embarrados, el doc las despegó de la pared y con algo de dificultad, corrieron hacia fuera de la escalera que los llevaría hacia la salida dejando a los yetis colgados unos de otros de un tubo. Al vera las naves caer de lejos, Flash dio la orden a sus ponies para atacar la ciudad, los pegasos comandados por Soarin se dirigieron volando mientras que los unicornios y los ponies terrestres entraron por el arco abatiendo a cuanto enemigo que se cruzaba por su camino.

Luego de limpiar el camino, Celaeno y los suyos llegaron a donde estaban encerrados los ponies, entre ellos estaban las Crusaders. –Descuiden pequeñas, he venido a salvarlas- Celaeno usó su espada para romper el candado y liberar a las potrillas, las Crusaders salieron de la jaula eufóricas como peces escurriéndose de una red, la pirata hizo lo mismo con las demás jaulas -¡Sois liberes pequeños ponies!- Una vez liberados todos los ponies, se reunieron alrededor de la libertadora para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. -¡ECUCHEN BIEN PONIES DE CANTERLOT!- Alzó su espalda a lo alto -¡LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT LOS NECESITA, ES MOMENTO DE COMBATIR A AQUELLO QUE OS PRIVARON DE SU LIBERTAD! ¡QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO!- Todos los ponies gritaron al unísono y siguieron a Celaeno a combatir a los invasores, al poco rato se le unieron las tropas de la Resistencia. Ni con su tecnología los guardias fueron capaces de enfrentar a todo un ejercito de ponies determinados, los yetis no tuvieron opción más que correr hacia sus naves y salir de ahí para nunca volver, otros quedaron atrapados por la muchedumbre.

Starlight y su equipo habían entrado a palacio a través del pasaje secreto que Sunburst había usado en su intento de rescatar a las princesas. -¿No hay trolls en la costa?- Dijo Maud. El resto del Team Starlight salieron del pasadizo para adentrarse a palacio.

-Si el rubí esta por aquí, probablemente lo pusieron en el cuarto del tesoro- Dijo Starlight. Las ponies se dirigieron al cuarto del tesoro cuando se toparon con Ventisca y Dust mientras doblaban una esquina, al recuperarse del golpe, ambos equipos se vieron de frente.

-¡TU DE NUEVO!- Ventisca sacó sus garras para enfrentar de nuevo a las ponies, pero antes de mover las patas, los pasillos junto con una buena parte del castillo salieron volando a causa del tornado que el Rey Tormenta invocó. Las ponies y la tigresa estaban siendo arrastrados por la fuerza del ciclón, todas gritaron, Maud se quedó volando sin mover ni un musculo como si se tratara de una estatua, mientras que a Trixie le dieron ganas de vomitar. Lightning teniendo experiencia en volar por tormentas, se ajustó a la fuerza del viento y tomó a Ventisca con sus patas delanteras -¡Sujétese bien jefa!- , la pegaso y la tigres volaron en dirección hacia la corriente hasta salir de la ventisca; por su parte Starlight uso su magia para transportarse a ella y a sus amigas fuera del ciclón apareciendo al lado de una columna sujetándose fuertemente, poco a poco el tornado empezó a menguar hasta que desapareció dejando la plaza quedo limpia y blanca como un desierto de sal que refleja la luz de sol.

-Creo que ya paso- Dijo Trixie. Las ponies vieron como las nubes cedían su lugar al sol, con sus cascos cubrieron sus ojos del brillo, obstruyendo la ceguera lo suficiente para notar un minúsculo punto poco a poco tomando contraste con el blanco resplandeciente hasta pasar del negro al rojo al cambiar de fondo hasta precipitarse hacia el mármol del piso haciendo "click" repetidamente hasta caer a los pies de la aprendiz de maga. -¡El rubí!- Starlight tomó la gema, era claro que voló de los bolsillos de Ventisca durante breve viaje dentro del tornado, pero la tigresa no andaba lejos y no estaba dispuesta renunciar tan fácilmente.

-¡ESO ES MÍO!-

La tigresa y la pegaso aterrizaron frente a ellas listas para reanudar el duelo -Te propongo algo- La unicornio levitó la gema ceca de ella -Estoy cansada de jugar a esto. Te reto a un duelo, la ganadora se queda con la piedra ¿Qué te parece?- Sus amigas se opusieron –Descuiden chicas, se bien lo que estoy haciendo-

-¿Un duelo? No veo porque no, tanta ida y vuelta me ha dado hambre-

-¿Aceptas entonces?-

-En nombre de mi amiga acepto. ¡Lightning!-

-¡Oye, eso no es justo!-

La pegaso se elevó antes de lanzarse hacia la unicornio, pero Daring alzó el vuelo bloqueando a la pegaso verde –¡Nosotros nos haremos de esta, tu pon a esta gata en su lugar!-

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS GATA?!-

-¡A ti boca de cepillo!- Así es como se reanuda el duelo que la unicornio y la tigresa iniciaron en Avilon. La tigresa lanza un potente rugido antes de lanzarse nuevamente en persecución de Starlight. La unicornio se esconde dentro de lo que queda del escenario, Ventisca con sus zarpas destroza la madera y las telas ya desechas que Rarity había colocado para decorar la tarima. Starlight sale del otro lado hacia la escalera, Ventesca la ve y va tras ella -¡¿No dijiste que querías enfrentarme?!-. Starlight desciende hasta el parque, ahí encontró un puesto de algodón de azúcar, entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Al ver a Ventisca llegar, Starlight llamó su atención -¡ME PARECIÓ HABER VISTO A UN LINDA GATITA!- Le sacó la lengua y le meno la cola, esto enardeció a la tigresa quien dio un brinco hacia donde se encontraba la unicornio quien segundo antes de caerle encima, uso su hechizo de teletransportación dejando a liberando el camino entre Ventisca y la maquina de algodón de azúcar. Al entrar a la máquina, Ventisca dio vueltas y vueltas hasta salir toda llena de dulce rosa, Starlight no se resistió en darle una probada -A juzgar por el sabor, el rosa no es tu color- Ventisca aún más enfurecida se liberó de aquella masa dejando solo unos cuantos residuos en su pelaje y en su armadura -¡EN CUANTO TERMINE CONTIGO, NO QUEDARÁ NI EL MORADO!-.

Mientras tanto Daring Do y Lightning Dust seguían forcejeado, Daring era físicamente más fuerte, pero la juventud estaba del lado de la pony cazarrecompensas –Estas fuera de forma aniciana0- Liightning le sujetó las muñecas y le aplicó la llave giratoria, luego de unas tres veletas, la lanzó en contra de Trixie y Maud, pero la unicornio utilizó su magia para detener el impacto y la levitó de nuevo hacia el suelo –Gracias Trix. Creo que ya no soy la pony que solía ser-.

-Descuida Daring, nosotras nos haremos cargo de esa abusiva-

-¡Ja! Ni las tres juntas son capaces de vencerme-

-¿Sabes algo?- Dijo Tirxie –Yo solía ser como tú, me creía superior a todas-

-Aún te crees superior a todas- Dijo Maud

-¡Estoy tratando de convencerla, así que silencio!- Repeló la unicornio en voz baja a la pony terrestre, Maud se disculpó y Trixie volvió a dirigir su atención a la pegaso –Deja esa vida criminal y únete a nosotras, queremos ser tus amigas-La pegaso se puso a reflexionar por un rato antes de dar su respuesta –Mmm… ¡NO!- La pegaso se lanzó hacia las ponies. Apenada de no haberla convencido, Trixie le lanza un rayo con su cuerno, impactó tan fuerte en la pegaso que la envió lejos. Agotada por usar todo ese poder, Trixie se desmayó en los cascos de Maud.

La persecución de los autos chocones continuó hasta la zona de juegos, al llegar allá rueda de la fortuna, Starlight se subió a un módulo, Ventisca trepó hasta la cima a esperar su llegada, cuando el módulo estuvo lo bastante cerca, saltó sobre él, pero al abrirlo encontró que estaba vacío, la unicornio se había helitransportado al suelo. Ventisca tuvo que descender. Al aproximarse a los autos chocones, cada una montó uno, Starlight subió a un carrito color rojo y Ventisca a uno azul. –Veamos que tan buena eres conduciendo- Dijo la unicornio. –Estas hablando con la mejor piloto de la flota- Contesto la tigresa. Encendieron sus autos y empezaron a chocar entre sí. Parecían 2 canicas batiéndose en duelo como dos ciervos en época de celo –Esto no nos llevará a ningún lado- Stalright dirigió su auto hacia el barandal rompiéndolo hacia el exterior al igual que Ventisca convirtiendo la persecución en una carrera automovilística. A vista aérea, se notaban como los autos rebotaban en cada edificio mientras recorrían las calles de Canterlot, así continuaron hasta regresar a la plaza. Starlight intentó frenar pero el mármol del piso no se prestaba para eso -¡ECHEN PAJA!-. Ventisca también intento frenar, pero también había perdido el control resultando en que ambos autos chocaran contra el puesto de pociones de Zecora. El rubí salió volando del humo de polvo cuando se disipó, Starlight se encontraba encima de Ventisca en una posición realmente bochornosa, Ventisca fue la primera en despertar y al darse cuenta, aventó a la unicornio lejos de ella -¡UY, QUE ASCO!- Ambas se sacudieron las manchas de poción de encima, Stalight trató de encontrar el rubí, pero no lo tenía, levantó la mirada y encontró el rubí tirado a un par de metros de ella al igual que Ventisca. Ambas se lanzaron y tomaron la gema al mismo tiempo, forcejaban ella como un vestido en una rebaja. Starlight ya estaba harta de continuar con aquella danza interminable, así que optó por ponerle fin lanzando hechizo sobre el rubí. La tigresa soltó la gema que brillaba con un resplandor blanco brillante en lugar de su luminosidad fría, ese mismo resplandor se convirtió en un rayo que se elevó por los aires que a una determinada altura, abrió un agujero que succionó el rubí para desaparecer ante los ojos atónitos de Ventisca.

-¡NO, QUE HAS HECHO!-

-No lo se, pero era algo que tenía que hacer-

Ventisca estaba a punto de clavarle sus garra a al unicornio cuando desde el balcón central del castillo, vio con horro como el Rey Tormenta era convertido en piedra y desplomarse hacia el piso rompiéndose en pedazos, su cabeza resbaló hacia donde se encontraba Ventisca, viendo su expresión el horror de sus últimos momentos congelados en la eternidad, tomó la decisión de huir como un gato huyendo del agua.

-¡TROPAS!- Gritó entrando a su nave -¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ- Las tropas obedeciendo las ordenes de la capitana subieron también a sus naves y emprendieron la retirada. Los ponies veían como los invasores se perdían en el horizonte, era la señal de que habían ganado. Lyra, Bon Bon y doc que lograron escapar de la nave y aterrizar en medio de las calles para reunirse con los demás miembros de la Resistencia gritaron de emoción, Lyra tomó a Bon Bon en sus brazos y le dio un enorme beso en la boca mientras eran fotografiadas por Featherweight, la fotografía era una parodia de aquella fotografía de un marinero besando a su novia luego de la rendición de Japón.

Starlight se reunió con sus amigas y miro detenidamente el cuerpo inconsciente de Trixie sostenida por Maud y Daring. Toda la plaza quedó tan desbaratada como la ciudad, pero de pronto, un brillo se escurrió del palacio que fluyó como rio entre la ruinas, poco a poco los edificios y casas destruidos se reconstruyeron como si algún pony estuviera retrocediendo el tiempo al momento antes e la invasión. Todos los ponies miraban maravillados este milagro, se dirigieron a la plaza para ver quien era le responsable y desde el balcón vieron a la princesa Twilight en compañía de sus amigas y de las demás princesas devueltas a la normalidad, todos vitorearon aquel momento, sobretodo Starlight quien con una lagrima felicitó a su amiga por salir victoriosa de su prueba más difícil hasta el momento.


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

El hechizo que restauró la ciudad devolvió también a Derpy a la normalidad, lo primero que hizo fue a busca Dinky a quien encontró junto a los refugiados que volvieron a Canterlot, se abalanzó directo a la potrilla para darle un fuerte abrazo, fue un momento muy emotivo. Luego de que las cosas habían vuelto, el festival de verano pudo celebrarse como se había planeado Sonbird interpretó su actuación con todos los ponies siguiéndola con bastones de luz al ritmo de la canción, entre ellas estaban las mane 6 en compañía de sus nuevos amigos, Trixie interpretó su actuación, pero en lugar de usar un rocarilo como lo había planeado originalmente, usó un triturador de basura; todos los ponies quedaron maravillados ante semejante acto de valentía. La obra de teatro también se celebró con Derpy de nuevo en el papel de la joven Celestia, esta vez actuó de manera sublime, tanto que cautivo al público quien le aplaudió con tanto ahínco como a la misma Songbird, en especial el doc y Dinky. Lejos del tumulto Celestia y Luna disfrutaban el espectáculo mientras discutían un asunto delicado.

-¿Entonces Twilight no supo que tenías el rubí?-

-Starlight creyó mejor mantener esto entre nos, sólo le dijo que iba camino a su pueblo cuando presintió que tenía problemas. Lo importante es que nuestro reino esta a salvo.

-Cierto, pero aún me inquieta que mantengas cosas en secreto, incluso a tu alumna-

-Aún para nuestra Princesa de la Amistad hay cosas que es mejor no saber ¡Ahora deja de pensar en eso y disfrutemos de la fiesta!- Celestia tarareando la música que PON3 puso en ese momento, se alejó dejando a Luna con cierta actitud de molestia antes de que esta siguiera a su hermana en la celebración.

 _Algunos días después_

Twilight y Starlight se encontraban a bordo de una carreta real circulando por el bosque Everfree. La alicornio le dijo que le tenía preparada una sorpresa. Stalright tenía curiosidad en que podría ser, debía tratarse de algo especial considerando que se encontraba en medio del bosque Everfree. Mientras esperaban a llegar a su destino, ambas platicaron sobre lo ocurrido en la cumbre en el "Salón de la Unidad" (MLP FIM #61)

-Después de la cumbre le explique mi idea a Celestia de construir una escuela. Celestia maneja una y creo que es momento de que yo tenga la mía-

-Creo que es una magnifica idea, es bueno que compartas tus conocimientos sobre la magia con otros ponies. En mi opinión debes incluir tanto a ponies terrestres como a pegasos y unicornios. La magia es para todos y no para unos cuantos-

-En eso tienes razón Stalright, enseñaré magia, pero no es exactamente una escuela de magia- Starlight no entendía lo que Twilight quiere decir- Es una academia donde pienso desarrollar las habilidades especiales de cada pony. Luego de lo ocurrido con el Rey Tormenta, me di cuenta de que es necesario que los ponies estén preparados para una situación como que sufrimos todos, también pienso aprovechar la oportunidad de fomentar la amistad entre los estudiantes. Como con nuestra amistad hizo más fuerte nuestra magia, tengo la teoría de que es posible hacer lo mismo con otros ponies, tal vez hasta con otras especies, al menos esa es mi teoría.

La idea de Twilight no era tan mala, podría resultar –Vale la pena internarlo, pero dime, ¿donde piensas construir esa academia?

-Eso es justo lo que quiero mostrarte- Sintieron que la carroza se detuvo. Twilight invitó a Starlight a ver afuera de la ventana, Stalright se dio cuenta de que el camino las trajo al viejo "Castillo de las Dos Hermanas" en pleno proceso de reconstrucción. La edificación estaba rodeado de andamios con cientos de ponies constructores contribuyendo a su restauración, pintando, tallando y re ensamblando las torres destruidas con mármol recién extraído, su aspecto era idéntico al de su antigua gloria, salvo por algunos detalles como el estanque en el camino hacia la entrada, las 2 cascadas que caían desde el balcón, las puertas con ventanas de corazón y la fachada rosada.

-Stalright Glimmer, quiero darte la bienvenida a "¡La Academia de la Amistad!"

-Stalright Glimmer, quiero darte la bienvenida a "¡La Academia de la Amistad!"

 _En otro lugar_

Tres chacales antropomorfos vestidos de motociclistas se encontraban acampando en medio de la estepa a la oscuridad de la noche alrededor de la fogata asando algo que parecían ratas en la fogata.

-No puedo creer que nos hayan exiliado a esta roca cubierta de polvo- Dijo un chaca negro de hocico blanco con una extensa melena blanca detrás de la cabeza.

-Confórmate con conseguir algo decente que comer Kai- Dijo su hermano Guntz un chacal de cara amarilla con goles y un arma recargada sobre su hombro.

-Pues a mi ya me esta gustando este lugar- Dijo Fiora la hembra del grupo,.

Entonces un meteoro rojo cayendo hacia el horizonte. -¡Vieron eso!- Dijo Kai. Guntz sacó sus monoculares y vio el impacto cerca de una pirámide de metal. –Lo veo, pero cayó cerca de la base de ese viejo gordo-

-Entonces se la arrebataremos y de paso le robaremos su tecnología al buen doctor, y con ella yo, nosotros, cobraremos venganza.

Para este mundo, la guerra apenas comienza.


End file.
